


New Love

by knightlyink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlyink/pseuds/knightlyink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say love can be dangerous, but it's always worth it right? 17 year old Harry, Goblet of Fire saga moved up to Harry's 7th year with different scenarios before that. Story set in modern times with modern technology. Hp/F, A/U (Revamped and Reborn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings 

Authors note: This is a story I've been writing since 2011 and imported from fanfiction.net under my other username wesrox. Decided to share it on here as well. I hope you guys enjoy it and enjoy it as much as my readers on fanfiction.net as we continue down this journey. 

On a warm summers day a snowy white owl could be seen flying through the air much to the confusion of various residents of Little Whinging. The longtime residents had noticed the strange pattern of owls only being seen during the summers but never bothered to really look into it. After all the owls never did any harm. And this particular owl was just the same, well sometimes. She circled around a medium sized house a couple times before swooping through the open window, which allowed the summer breeze to flow inside. 

“Oh, Hey Hedwig!” said an excited raven haired boy as he put his textbook down and got out of his bed to greet the snowy owl. 

“Long trip?” 

Hedwig hooted with annoyance seemingly offended that her master would doubt her abilities.

“Guess not,” said Harry with a chuckle as Hedwig stuck out her leg and he unwrapped the small handful of letters. 

Harry opened and read the various letters which contained mostly birthday wishes from all his friends promising gifts to arrive with their respective owls late on. Harry smiled feeling the appreciation, and began to open and read the final letter, which was addressed, to him with a single paw print. 

Dear Harry,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health, and congratulations on turning 17 and becoming of age! Since you’re finally 17 I think it’s important for you to learn of the various assets handed down to you from your parents. I recommend you visit Gringotts soon to do this as I think you’d be pleasantly surprised. I also recommend you pack your belongings when you go as I think you’ll be able to find a new pad quite easily. Once you’ve settled these affairs write to me on the device that I’ve sent. And don’t worry about me; I’m recovering nicely and far away from the ministry.  
Best wishes,  
Padfoot  
Harry folded the letter and began to think over his course of action, Dumbledore had told him at the end of the year that once he turned 17 he was free to live and go as he pleases and he hoped that Harry would indeed return to Hogwarts for his final year. There was nothing left for Harry at the Dursleys and with that in mind, Harry decided to take Sirius’s advice. Just as Harry was about to get up he saw another owl fly inside, dropping off a package before flying right back out the window. Harry assumed this was the device that Sirius was talking about. He opened it to find that it was a laptop that seemed to be made out of aluminum and looked very sleek in design. Deciding to play around with it later, he got up and moved all his belongings into his trunk before shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. He turned to Hedwig and told her to go live with Hermione for a few days and come find him in a couple days in which she hooted nuzzling his cheek before flying out the window. Looking over his room for the final time Harry walked out the room and headed downstairs. 

“Finally of age are you boy?” said Vernon Dursley with a grunt as he folded his newspaper to look at his nephew 

“Yes sir,” said Harry blankly 

“ Well I guess you’re a man now, and I hope you’ve learned to take responsibility for your actions like a man should. Good luck out there, this world or that one.” Said Vernon with distaste as he got up and extended his hand to Harry.

“ I’ll see to it that I will,” said Harry surprised by his Uncle’s strangely kind words as he shook his hand and began to walk towards the backyard where her aunt was.

“I’m leaving now,” said Harry 

Petunia turned around from tending to her plants to walk up and look into Harry’s eyes trying to see her departed sister for one last time.

“Good luck.” Said Petunia as she awkwardly patted his back

“Uh, Thanks.” Said Harry awkwardly as he never really was good at this kind of stuff. 

With his farewells settled Harry walked towards the front door giving a final wave to aunt and uncle before heading out. They were never the kindest to him, sometime far from it. But over the years they seemed to have eased up slightly and it made things easier for everyone. 

Harry walked towards the edge of the street about to raise his wand when he heard someone call his name.

“Potter,”

“Dudley,” said Harry plainly 

“So I guess this it then eh, you’re leaving for good?” said Dudley  
“Seems like it,” said Harry 

“Well, good luck out there, wherever you go.” Said Dudley as he extended his hand out to Harry

“Thanks Big D,” said Harry with smile as he shook it 

Harry then stuck out his wand causing a bus to suddenly appear as he got on and looked backed towards a stunned Dudley. With a laugh he told Stan to go and the Knight Bus was off. 

When Harry arrived at Diagon Alley he paid his fee for the bus and began to head towards Gringotts. Once inside he walked up to one of the goblins at the front desk and knocked on it to get his attention.

“How may I help you Sir? ” said a rather disgruntled looking goblin  
“I’m looking to find out about my inheritance and read the Potter wills,” said Harry  
“Why yes, Right Away Mr. Potter, follow me,” The goblin said ushering Harry into a small room where another rather professional looking Goblin sat. And the other goblin shuffled next to him and whispered something in his ear causing his eyes to open wide for a fraction of a second before resuming that professional posture.  
“Please take a seat Mr. Potter, I am director Ragnok head of the Gringotts branch in London.”  
“Pleasure to meet you sir” said Harry as he extend his hand out which seemed to surprise Ragnok as he cautiously shook it. 

“Very few wizards take the time to treat our race with any respect these days but I believe there is still some good in the wizarding world. But lets not get into unnecessary matters such as that I believe you’re here to inquire about your Inheritance and Potter Wills?” With a snap of his fingers a file appeared with the words “Potter” written across it “let’s start with the wills of Lily and James Potter”

This is the last and final testament of James and Lily Potter

We leave everything we own to our son Harry James Potter including Vaults and properties in the event that we are no longer there or able to take care of him. 

“Rather formal.” Muttered Harry disappointed that there wasn’t more  
“Such is the nature of wills as its simply just business.” Ragnok in a matter of fact type of way  
Ragnok took out another sheet of paper and handed it to Harry “Here is a list of everything you own”

Houses  
Potter Manor  
Godric Hollow  
15 Central Park West Penthouse, New York, New York  
One Hyde Park complex, London  
Stocks

The Daily Prophet: 8%

Microsoft: 10%

Vaults

Potter Vault

Total amount of money: xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Harry was surprised about the amount of money that was actually entrusted to him from his family. He thought he was comfortable enough financially, but surprisingly he was extremely well off.  
"Now Mr. Potter I know that this might come as a big shock to you but do not worry about going down into your vaults an retrieveing Galleons everytime unless you want to retrieve other items, I have set up an account with a muggle/wizarding company and you can use this card to make all your purchases in the wizarding or muggle world. All your Money is stored in this card so whenever you want to buy something just show them the card and they'll charge it. But if you need physical money just slide your hand across and trace the amount on the card said Ragnok as he handed me a slightly heavy black card with "H. Potter" imprinted on it.  
"Now I will personally see to it your investments and stocks as your account manager also with Gringotts taking 3.5% gratuity fee of all shares is that alright?" asked Ragnok with a worried glance  
"Sounds good, is there anything else?"  
" You may also apply for you apparation and Muggle drivers license here if you want Mr. Potter" Ragnok then took out 2 cards. "Just sign your name on both and you'll be imprinted with the knowledge of how to drive and apparate no need to worry about splinching.  
Harry already knew how to apparate but signed both anyways.  
"Thank you Ragnok for helping me sort through all this information.” Said Harry gratefully  
"It is only my job" said Rangnok with a smile as he shook Harry’s hand and led him out the door and into Diagon Alley.  
After looking around a bit in Diagon alley Harry headed out the leaky cauldron to muggle London where he waved down a taxi and instructed the driver to drive him to Hyde Park as he had no idea where that was.  
After about 30 minutes he arrived a fairly luxurious looking complex and without wasting time staring, he headed inside towards the front desk where he was greeted by an attractive receptionist.  
"Hello, how may I help you today sir?" said the pretty receptionist probably in her early 20's  
"My name is Harry Potter and I think I own a room here?  
"Well lets see, may I see an identification of some sort?" said the lady as she began typing into a computer as Harry handed her his driver’s license.  
"Well it seems you own the penthouse at very top Mr. Potter, now if I can get you to sign these papers I'll be able to hand you your card key and you’ll be able to settle in right away." said the receptionist with a smile.  
Harry quickly signed the papers and headed up to the room. It was quite a spacious loft with a full panoramic view of London, mini bar, spacious wood/carpet flooring, and an array of modern looking furniture. After settling his belongings in the master bedroom Harry got out his laptop and began typing up an e-mail to Sirius.  
Dear Padfoot,  
Thanks for the birthday wishes and present, it look amazing! I followed your advice and claimed my inheritance and like you said I was able to find quite a comfortable location to stay in. Hope you’re doing well and maybe we’ll see each other soon?  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
After finishing up his letter Harry closed the laptop and headed out to the balcony sitting on the edge as he looked over the nighttime lights and reflected on his crazy life.


	2. Summer

Chapter 2: Summer

Authors note: Redid some of this one as well

As the first beam of light entered through the windows of the Hyde Park complex Harry blinked a few times and slowly got up. As his brain slowly began to reorganize his thoughts he still couldn’t believe what had happened the past 24 hours. Looking at the alarm clock next to the bed it was about 7:00 Am, so Harry decided to go and take a shower first.

The bathroom like the entire penthouse was extremely beautiful with granite countertops and clear glass sinks and a gigantic lighted mirror. The showers were walk in with showerheads on both sides and a granite bench inside. But what was more impressive was the swimming pool sized tub that connects a slide next to the wall inside the shower. 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and was happy with the shape that he kept himself in as training with Dumbledore and various missions had molded his body into one of a modern say Adonis. After showering he dressed in some baggy khakis and a pink hand me down polo that belonged to Dudley. 

Feeling hungry Harry headed towards the kitchen where he found the fridge and pantries were stocked with food, and had the latest kitchen appliances such as a Buggatti coffee maker and toaster. But he had no idea what to make so he pressed a button that said “Call Chef” and soon the pretty secretary arrived through an elevator in the other side of the kitchen. 

“What? Um why are you here” asked Harry 

“ Well didn’t you call for a personal chef? Silly now go and do whatever you need to do and I’ll call you when breakfast is ready” said the pretty secretary

“ Well um thanks, not be rude but aren’t you supposed to be downstairs? And by the way I don’t recall ever getting you name” said Harry

“ Sarah, and I’m actually your full time assistant now so if you need help with anything I’m here to help you.” Said Sarah as she began to fry bacon and put toast in the toaster. 

“Well that’s pretty cool, um feel free to make yourself some too and I’ll be in the next room if you need Me. “ said Harry as he began to walk back to his room  
Soon Harry opened his laptop and checked through his e-mail and was pleased to find a letter from Sirius

Dear Harry,

I am glad to hear that you’re doing well and don’t worry about the laptop its just one of the 16 presents I still owe you. Now I want you to just enjoy the rest of you summer however you want and I’m sure we’ll see each other quite soon.

Be Safe,   
Padfoot

Unable to think of anything to reply with Harry began to play around on the Macbook and soon Sarah called for breakfast. As Harry entered the kitchen a full English breakfast with espresso greeted him. 

“Wow Sarah this is an amazing meal you made here thanks so much!” exclaimed Harry.

“Thanks! That’s what I’m here for, anyways lets dig in!” said Sarah.

Both Sarah and Harry both sat down and began to grab bacon, toast, eggs, and other foods and began to pile them onto their plate. 

“So Harry, not to be rude but if you can afford to live in a place like this how come you’re wearing those old clothes?”

“Well, I actually didn’t know I had a fortune and wonderful homes like this one until 24 hours ago to be honest with you, and I guess I never just found the need for more mu.. clothes.” Said Harry stuttering on the last word.

“Hmm well that just won’t do, how about I take you shopping for some new clothes and anything else you need? I have interned a couple years as a fashion student in Milan before this so I probably know a thing or two to help you out.” 

“If that isn’t too much trouble I would love for you to come along.” said Harry happily

So as the two finished their breakfast and cleaned up the dishes they walked out of the apartment complex and called for a taxi.

“What do you want to do first Harry” asked Sarah

“Well I do have a license and riding a taxi around just wouldn’t do, how about we go to a car dealership?”

So they headed to the nearest car dealership, which sold almost all models of cars, and looking around Harry decided to go with an Audi R8. Soon Harry drove out in his new triple black Audi with six-speed manual and the complete package with titanium plating and enhanced leather with a 5.2 engine.

“Wow this cars is amazing Harry” screamed Sarah in delight as they sped down the freeway. 

“Well the dealer helped me pick it out, but where to now? Asked Harry

“Well you do need some new clothes, come on lets go shopping! Exclaimed Sarah 

Soon they arrived at the Westfield London Shopping Centre where Sarah helped Harry out with his selections and by the time they left Harry had bags of Jordans, Armani, Nike, Givenchy, Balenciaga, Ralph Lauren, and a various other brands. 

“You’re going to look much better in these new clothes,” said Sarah 

So after some more shopping, Harry took Sarah out to eat at a local pizzeria and they had a great time. As they were driving and idea came to Harry’s mind as he realized he enjoyed Sarah’s help and company.

“Sarah, umm you don’t have to say yes. But if you want since you’re my personal assistant and my place is so big you can come live with me, if you want.” Repeated Harry

“Hmm, that sounds like a good offer, sure Harry I’d be happy to live with you as long as you don’t try anything.” Said Harry with a smirk causing Harry to blush slightly

“I.. I wouldn’t” muttered Harry causing Sarah to go off in a fit of laughter

“But thank you Harry, that’s real kind and sweet of you,” said Sarah giving Harry a kiss on the cheeks. 

When they got home it was around 12 am and they were both pretty exhausted and decided to both go to bed.


	3. Paris

Chapter 3: Paris 

Authors Note: Reedited as well

Before Harry knew it, it was already late August and there was only 3 weeks until the new term at Hogwarts. Harry and Sarah had a lot of fun the past few weeks just enjoying life and doing various activities. 

After a quick shower and going with a pair of cargo shorts and a simple black V-neck Harry proceeded to check his e-mails. He was able to contact Hermione and get her e-mail, as she also owned a computer. But everyone else he still wrote to through owls as Hedwig now resided in one of the owl pedestals Sarah has gotten Harry to buy for Hedwig. 

Seeing that he received a new e-mail from Hermione he opened it to see what it was 

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? Where are you? Everyone has been so worried about you! Please just let me know that you are safe and I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out?

Love,  
Hermione

Smiling, Harry realized he never really hung out with Hermione during the summer and began to think of response. Thinking thoroughly for a couple minutes Harry began to write his reply. 

Dear Hermione,

I’m doing great and don’t worry I’m perfectly safe. I can’t give you the exact detail of where I am but I’m staying somewhere in London (not the Leaky cauldron). I would love to hang out sometime how about Wednesday August 17th? Just give me your address and I’ll come pick me you up from your house at around 6? 

Sincerely,   
Harry

After that was done Harry proceeded to the Kitchen to find that breakfast was already on the table and Sarah had already begun eating. 

“Morning Harry,” said Sarah

“Morning, so what are we doing today?” asked Harry as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast 

“Well I was thinking about how you’ve never been out of London and seeing how boring and unpleasant your childhood was. I was wondering if you’d want to take a trip to France and go to Disneyland?” Said Sarah

Harry had shared with Sarah everything about his childhood and what is was like except the parts of his wizard life and Sarah told him about her life before meeting Harry. The two had become real close over the past few months.

“Hmmm France, alright I guess we can go there for a week and I always wanted to visit Disneyland.” Said Harry thoughtfully recalling the one time the Dursley’s went without him. 

“Alright then it’s settled we’ll just go and get our stuff packed and I’ll tell the guys to get the plane ready. And you’ll love it, Disneyland is only the happiest place on Earth supposedly,” said Sarah excitedly 

“ Alright we’ll leave in about 1 hour after my workout,” said Harry as he finished up and began to help with the dishes. 

So after Harry finished his workout, the two friends hopped into the R8 and drove off towards London City Airport where they boarded onto Harry’s private jet and went off towards France.

When they arrived Harry rented a Slr McLaren and checked into the penthouse suite at the Hôtel Plaza Athénée they had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower from their room.

Seeing as it was pretty late harry and Sarah decided that they would go to Disneyland tomorrow and both went into their separate rooms to get ready for dinner. 

When they met up down stairs Harry was dressed in an Armani suit while Sarah had her hair up and was wearing a long evening dress that showed off her curves nicely. 

“ Wow you look great!” exclaimed Harry as he saw Sarah walking towards him

“ You don’t look so bad either, so where should we eat on this wonderful night in Paris,” exclaimed Sarah

“ Well looking at some reviews online I think the Le Meurice would be excellent,” said Harry as he led Sarah to the car

 

 

As the two were eating a meal made personally by chef Yannick Alléno himself, the two began to talk about tomorrow’s plans

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” asked Sarah

“Well after going to Disneyland I guess we could check out the Eiffel Tower I heard it’s beautiful at night,” said Harry

“Alright then I’d love to see Paris at night and I promise you’ll enjoy Disneyland tomorrow,” said Sarah happily as they finished their meal and head on back to the hotel. 

When they returned to the hotel they both bid each other good night and went off into their separate rooms. After showering and putting on a pair of basketball shorts harry opened up his Macbook and found two new e-mails one from Hermione and another from Sirius. Harry opened the one from Sirius first

Dear Harry,

How has your summer been so far? I wish I could’ve been with you this summer but unfortunately I have to help Dumbledore. But rest assured I got us 2 box tickets with passes to the Quididtch world cup on the 22nd I’ll meet you at the leaky cauldron on the 21st at around 2pm. Hope to see you soon pup, oh and I’ve also sent you another gift hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,  
Padfoot  
R  
ight after Harry had finished reading he heard a tapping noise from the window and saw an owl with a package. He opened the window and the owl flew in dropped the package onto the bed and flew out. 

Wondering what gift his Godfather had gotten him this time he proceeded to open the package inside was a box that contained a phone.

“15 more to go! Just plug it into your laptop and it’ll set itself up,” Sincerely Padfoot

So harry plugged the phone through the chord into his laptop and watched a program open up and began setting up the phone. While it was setting up Harry began to write his reply

Dear Padfoot,

My summer so far has been amazing and my new friend Sarah has been so much help   
(She’s a muggle). I’m in Paris right now for a week but I’ll be back in London next week. I can’t wait to see you again! I’m looking forward to the 21st, also thank you again for the amazing gift but you really shouldn’t have! Anyways hope your well and counting the days.

Sincerely,  
Harry

After sending the e-mail Harry saw a window opening up with a form, which Harry filled out with his billing info, what he wanted to name the phone, and also a questionnaire to determine what type of music would interest Harry more.

Soon Harry was in the iTunes store and was suggested many rap and rock albums. He listened to some samples and began purchasing music. He had songs from Kid Cudi, Kanye West, Eminem, Tyga, Linkin Park, Paramore, Sum 41, Rihanna, Coldplay, and many other artists. 

After putting his music from his library to his iphone Harry opened up Hermione’s e-mail

Dear Harry,

Oh I’m so glad your okay! You had me so worried! The 17th is perfectly fine with me my address is 1500 willows creek ave. But if you don’t mind me asking how are you going to pick me up? I mean I know your 17 now can you apparate? Floo? Anyways it doesn’t matter hope to see you soon!

Love,  
Hermione

Again Harry found himself smiling at Hermione’s worrying and questioning nature, much like his transfigurations teacher professor McGonagall. Putting some music on from his library Harry began to type his reply

Dear Hermione,

Don’t worry about how I’m going to pick you up; it’ll be a surprise. Hope you’re doing well and I’m looking forward to seeing you soon! 

Sincerely,  
Harry

After replying Harry put his iphone in his pocket and plugged in the headphones and got out his wand. He closed his eyes and apparated onto the top of the Eiffel tower. Looking over the city it was truly a romantic and magical place. 

“Paris” thought Harry with a smile

Hopping onto the railings and sitting down Harry cast a notice me not charm around him and began to reminisce on the past month he had everything, he was basically a superstar and was living the good life. But he still wished for someone to love, a girl he could tell everything to and cuddle by the fireplace with. To dine on the Eiffel tower with him, to ride with him down the Venice canal, to walk together with at Times Square. 

While Harry was reminiscing somewhere else in Paris a beautiful blonde teenager around 17 with platinum blonde hair flowing down her back and the body of a goddess sat outside the balcony of the Chateau de Delacour in her nightgown looking towards the Paris lights. 

“Fleur! Are we really going to Disneyland tomorrow? Exclaimed an excited Gabrielle

Gabrielle was an exact miniature version of Fleur except where Fleur’s eyes are Blue Gabrielle’s was green.

“Yes, Ma Cherie now go to bed we have to wake up early tomorrow, ” said Fleur gently kneeling down to kiss her sister goodnight 

After Gabrielle skipped off to bed Fleur sighed, she got out her wand, placed a notice me not charm on her and apparated to the Eiffel Tower. She loved going up there at night to think her thoughts through. 

She hopped onto the railings and sat on the railings looking out at the Paris lights completely unaware that Harry Potter was right next to her, their hands an inch away from touching. 

Fleur knew that she had everything she could want in life money and social power but she wanted a real friend and a real person that loved her for more then for her looks and connections. She wished for a guy she could tell everything to and cuddle by the fireplace with. To dine on the Eiffel tower with him, to ride with him down the Venice canal, to walk together with him at Times Square.

With a sad smile and sigh both Harry and Fleur looked up at the starry sky

Seeing the special bright light in the sky “Venus” said Fleur and Harry at the same time

With a wave of a wand both of them apparated away back to there respected places and went off to bed. 

 

Hope enjoyed the chapter and first off before you guys ask no this will not be a Harry and a Harem so don’t worry. And except a new chapter tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Disneyland

Chapter 4: Disneyland 

Authors note: Here's chapter four! 

As Harry and Sarah sat and ate breakfast at a café on a little street outside of the hotel, they began discussing their plans for today 

“So are you ready for Disneyland,” asked Sarah with a smirk

“uhh sure I guess,” said Harry as he paid the bill and they began to walk out

So as they both hopped into the slr mclaren and zoomed off towards Disneyland somewhere else in Paris Fleur Delacour was sitting in her BMW X5 in a sundress, black gladiator sandals, and chanel shades waiting for Gabrielle. 

“Gabrielle! Are you ready yet?” Fleur yelled at the open front door to the Château de Delacour 

“Ya! Coming,” as Gabrielle ran and hopped into the front seat of her sisters car

“About time, what took you so long?” asked Fleur as she began to pull out the driveway and drive towards Disneyland

“oh just couldn’t decide what to wear,” said Gabrielle as she sighed thinking about how she’ll never compare with her sister

Noticing her sister’s glum look she instantly knew what was wrong

“Gabrielle listens to me, one day you will grow up and be more beautiful then I am.” Said Fleur softly putting one hand on Gabrielle 

“But I want to be more then cute, everyone says I’m cute but none of the boys pay attention to me!” whispered Gabrielle sadly

Fleur smiled at Gabrielle shaking her head slightly. Gabrielle due to a skipped generation was born without a veela aura but would still turn out looking incredible

“Listen Gabrielle soon you will grow up and live a more wonderful life then me, you are blessed without an aura and you actually have chance of finding true love!” said fleur with a hint of envy in her voice 

Knowing about her sister’s love woes Gabrielle understood how her sister would do anything to not have veela aura (not that Gabrielle wanted one either)

“You’ll find the right man eventually Fleur, you just have to be patient, who knows he could be right around the corner.”  
As fleur drove around the corner at a stoplight about to enter the freeway she pulled up next to a beautiful black slr mclaren

“Fleur that’s a beautiful car! Can we race it please!” begged Gabrielle even though she knew her sister loved street racing

“I don’t see the harm in that,” as she began to rev her engine and put up protection and safety charms around the vehicle

“Looks like they want to race,” said Sarah with an evil grin 

“Hmm wonder how well the French drive here,” said Harry as he revved his engine also putting various safety charms up

As the light turned green both cars blasted off onto the freeway where both drivers expertly weaving past traffic and pushing 200 mph. But the mclaren was not enough as the X5 ended up blowing by them.

“Damn that X5 is definitely not stock, too mad I wasn’t driving the r8,” said an irritated Harry as he exited toward Disneyland,”

Both Delacours where giggling with joy as they blew past their opponent and took the next exit to Disneyland 

After getting past the lines, both Harry and Sarah were standing in front of the entrance to Disneyland Paris. “This place is almost as magical as Hogwarts,” thought Harry.

Being surrounded by the exciting rides and the smell of candy and food, the air of joy caused Harry’s inner child to be released as he was bursting with excitement

“Wow where should we go first? How about the teacups! Lets go in the castle!” said harry excitedly point at any ride he could see

“Whoa there slow down we have all day don’t worry,” laughed Sarah as it was the first time she had seen Harry act so childlike

So the two set out to enjoy what Disneyland had to offer going on all the main rides and attractions and having a blast. Around noon the two were eating at a restaurant with outdoor seating inside the park. Harry saw that little girl was on the ground crying as three teenage thugs surrounded her. Angry about how the crowd just watched Harry hopped the rail and ran to help her.

5 minutes before…

Fleur and Gabrielle were waiting in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride when Gabrielle began to crave some candy 

“Fleur can you go buy me some cotton candy?” asked Gabrielle sweetly

“Of course Ma Cherie, said Fleur as she kneeled and kissed her sister on the cheek and left towards the nearest vendor

Right as Fleur turned the corner three thugs went up to Gabrielle and pushed her

“Pretty hot sister you got there, that’s also a pretty necklace you got there,” laughed one of the thugs

“Stay away, you Jerks!?” exclaimed Gabrielle as she stood firmly but with tears slowly dripping down her face

But suddenly out of nowhere a fist was sunk into one of the laughing thugs face knocking him out cold. 

“You know, attacking innocent girls is really pathetic.” Said Harry as he glared at the remaining two thugs

“oooh tough guy huh,” said one of the remaining thugs as he lunged at Harry

Harry grabbed his wrist and pushed it away sidestepping his left foot tripping the thug and hitting slammed his head on he concrete knocking the thug out 

“Oh that’s it! I had enough of you kid!” as he pulled out a wand and pointed it at Gabrielle

“Don’t move or the girl gets it!” Yelled out the thug pointing his wand at Gabrielle, it was actually just a wooden stick and the thug panicked praying this would work

“Right” said Harry sarcastically going up to the thug hitting him in the neck knocking him out

“Are you alright,” asked Harry lifting Gabrielle up

“This guy is extremely good looking,” though Gabrielle as she eyed Harry strong, powerful, and had fashion sense judging by his diesel boots, rock republic jeans, and white v-neck. Plus she saw the wand poking out the back of his boots 

“And a wizard,” wow, thought Gabrielle coming back to her sense

“oui I am fine, merci,” said Gabrielle

“Hey I’m sorry these thugs ruined your day how many rides have you gotten through asked Harry gently as he kneeled down to Gabrielle’s height

“Itz Fine, ma seester and I ave only managed to go on one ride,” said Gabrielle sadly

“Well then here’s something that’ll make this day better,” as he got out two all access passes that allowed them to go backstage and skip the lines to any ride and placed both on Gabrielle

“Here’s one for you and your sister, hope you have a great day,” as he picked up Gabrielle’s hand and kissed it and then got up to leave

“Merci, Merci!” squealed Gabrielle in joy as she waved Harry Goodbye 

Fleur ran towards her sister seeing that she was out of line and completely ignored the man in the leather jacket that she gently bumped on the way running towards Gabrielle

“Are you alright? What happened here” screamed Fleur seeing the 3 thugs laying around

“ I was attacked by these monsters but then a nice boy came and saved me and gave me these,” exclaimed Gabrielle as she showed Fleur the passes

“Oh Fleur if you saw him he was just like prince charming,” gushed Gabrielle as she threw the lanyard onto Fleur’s neck 

“Really now, wish he would have stayed so I could thank him, but from now on you are not leaving my sight!” said Fleur sternly and led Gabrielle past the lines into the ride

“Oh you would have loved him,” said Gabrielle with a grin

“Well aren’t you quite the hero,” said Sarah walking up to Harry

But out of the corner of his eyes he saw that there was a wand sticking out of Sarah’s purse

“Could Sarah really be a witch!?” thought Harry 

Deciding to just ask her as there was no harm in her finding out since he could just use a memory charm after. So he decided to just be straight up. 

“Sarah, are you a witch?’ 

Authors note: Well that’s the end to chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy it next chapter out tomorrow again hopefully! Please review it makes me happy and inspires me!


	5. Shores

Chapter 5: Shores 

Authors note: Chapter Five!

“Umm well,” stuttered Sarah as she grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him into a corner.

“Yes, I am a witch I graduated Hogwarts 1 year before you arrived, and I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted to surprise you on September the 1st!” exclaimed Sarah

“Wow, so you knew I was a wizard but didn’t gawp or try to take advantage of me?” you are special Sarah,” said Harry with a smile 

“What’s there to gawp about your just like everyone else,” teased Sarah as she pulled Harry towards space mountain.

So the two went on to enjoy the rest of their day at Disneyland and by around 10pm they found themselves having a picnic/dinner under the Eiffel tower.

“So did you have fun today?” Asked Harry as he took a sip of coca cola 

“Yeah it was great, and it feels so good to not hold magic back anymore!” said Sarah as she lied down on the grass 

“So what’s the plan for the next couple of days?” asked Harry

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” asked Sarah tilting her head, as she looked into Harry’s emerald eyes

“Hmm well I was thinking we should go down to Quiberon and rent a beachouse down there an enjoy the coast,” said Harry with a smile as he remembered how Hermione described visiting the beach with her parents to him before. 

“That’s sounds relaxing,” said Sarah as she suddenly grabbed him by the arm and apparated to an alley next to the hotel. 

After saying goodnight to Sarah and showering, Harry was sitting in front of his computer looking up a good pair of headphones that didn’t hurt his ears.

Soon he came upon a website selling extremely stylish headphones and reading some of the reviews, Harry decided to purchase a pair. He had it delivered to the rooms he reserved for tomorrow night and decided to head off to bed. 

Somewhere else in the city of Paris….

Fleur Delacour was lying down on the grass in the front of the château de Delacour with her headphones in looking at the stars.  
She could never put her finger on it but there was just something about stars that seemed so romantic. Sighing in frustration about how she almost got her sister hurt she decided to take Gabrielle away from the city for a while. 

The Delacour family had a vacation home in Quiberon right next to the beach where she loved to wake up and walk out straight into the mesmerizing white sand. Deciding that a trip to the beach would be good for her melancholy mood and also make Gabrielle happy, she pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

“Gabrielle what do you say we go down to our vacation home in Quiberon tomorrow?” 

A minute later she heard a loud squeal of delight coming from the house as a silvery blonde blur rushed out and jumped onto Fleur

“YES! YES! ARE WE GOING NOW? OH I CAN’T WAIT,” screamed Gabrielle as she sat on her breathless sister

“We’ll go early tomorrow ma cherie,” said Fleur as she grabbed her sister and layed her down next to her 

“You’re the best sister in the world Fleur,” said Gabrielle as she cuddled close to her sister and closed her eyes

Smiling Fleur stroked her sister hair as she put her headphones back in and continued to stare at the starry night. 

The next day Harry and Sarah checked out out from their hotel and decided to drive there instead which would take about 6 hours and they planned on enjoying the scenery and the beach the next day.

So the two put their luggage into the Mclaren and headed out of Paris towards the small coastal town of Quiberon.

Meanwhile at Château de Delacour Fleur was just finishing up on putting the last trunk into the car as Gabrielle waited inside. She decided to drive her Black Cayenne Turbo as it carried all of the luggage and bags easier and it was more comfortable for Gabrielle. 

Smiling Fleur started up the engine and headed out the driveway towards Quiberon 

By sunset both of the two groups found themselves at the quaint seaside town of Quiberon. The fresh sea breeze and sound of the waves clapping could be heard in the distance.  
As Harry and Sarah both entered the medium sized beach house that they rented for the weekend. It was your average beach house with a patio and balcony in the back facing the ocean. Also the house had panoramic windows giving the house a modern feel to it. Harry chose to sleep in the room upstairs since Sarah said she wanted the one downstairs. Both room had a great view of the ocean and Harry set up his computer on the desk facing the ocean. 

“It’s getting dark let’s find something to eat and then we’ll have fun at the beach tomorrow,” yelled Harry as he began to change into some Armani shorts and a simple black V-neck. 

“Alright meet you outside in 10 minutes,” yelled Sarah from her room.

Meanwhile….

Fleur pulled up to the Delacour Beach house and headed into their home with Gabrielle following close behind, their luggage levitating behind them. 

“Well since it’s getting late how about we go grab some dinner at that nice little café downtown?” Asked Fleur as she sent their belongings into their own individual rooms. 

“Sounds good to me!” Exclaimed Gabrielle jumping up from the sofa she was lying on. 

So the two sisters walked out to the nearby café in the small town of Quiberon 

“Well I’m sure that was 10 minutes,” said Harry sarcastically as he sat in the living room with his new headphones in.

“A gentleman knows that a lady needs as much time as she wants to prepare,” said a smirking Sarah. “Nice Headphones by the way I really like the design.”

“Thanks I just got them apparently the provide the best sound quality and is used by producer and celebrities all over the world.” Said Harry happily ignoring their playful remarks about Sarah’s timing. 

“So where do you want to eat?” Asked Sarah

“I was thinking about going to the nearby pub and just having a good time and a few drinks, all the upscale restaurants just don’t have that neighborhood/family feel,” explained Harry as he locked arms with Sarah and began walking into town. 

A couple hours later Harry found himself in front of the computer screen just surfing the web. Dinner was pretty good as both him and Sarah had a great meal and some drinks.  
Not feeling like sleeping yet Harry decided to take a walk around the beach, putting on a pair of basketball shorts he walked out barefoot onto the sand and towards the moonlit waves. 

“Goodnight Ma Cherie,” said Fleur as she kissed her sister on the forehead

Fleur walked onto the white sand the summer wind tingling along her naked body beneath the thin nightgown. Fleur loved this place, at night when she was here as a young girl. She would walk along the beach to gather her thoughts and think about the events in her life. 

Folding her arms Fleur found her feet almost touching the low tide, once again Fleur pulled out her headphones as she sat onto the sand looking at the moonlit black waves. 

A tear fell out of Fleur’s sapphire eyes as she remembered how her past boyfriend had betrayed her with another classmate at Beauxbaton. And his explanation was that she wouldn’t “put out”. Fleur was used to this, everyone pretending to liker her just to get advantage of her status or her body. Nobody took the time to actually know her except for her family. 

Still feeling sad Fleur looked up to see the most magnificent sight ever. The waves were glowing brilliant neon blue and sparkles could be seen going around the glowing water. As Fleur began to touch the water she found it to be surprisingly warm. It gave her a sense of safety, warmth, and love? Still smiling she looked up to see another beautiful sight. A glowing heart in the night sky with the words “Lily+James” 

“Seulement belle,” whispered Fleur thinking about the love the two must have had filled Fleur with warmth and hope. The happiness she felt from the two beautiful events was unable to be contained. “Expecto patronum,” whispered Fleur as a giant silver Phoenix shot out towards the blue light. The phoenix circled around the heart before disappearing in a white flash. 

During this time Harry was listening to the same song on the other side of the Beach with a completely different thoughts. He was thinking about how much he missed his parents and how different his life would have been if they were still around. Still Harry began to see his life steadily improving. His parents would be proud of him thought Harry with a smile. 

Still smiling Harry took out his wand and conjured a long bluish beam and started to write “Lilly” across the muddy sand. And then he added “James” and finished with a heart around the two names. Finally when the waves came in the words began to glow a brilliant blue illuminating the night sky and waves across the ocean. 

A couple minutes after Harry was surprised to see a magnificent silver phoenix circling the illumination he drew. Smiling and curiously wondering whom that could be, Harry began to just sit and watch it as both slowly began to fade. 

When everything returned to normal both Harry and Fleur walked back to their homes and went to bed falling asleep with a smile. The night would be a wonderful event shrouded in Mystery for the two. 

Authors note: Hoped you like this chapter and let me know what you think! I’ll probably update once every weekend or maybe faster if I have time.


	6. The World Cup

Chapter 6: The world Cup

Authors note: Reedit 

As Harry awoke to the sounds of waves he kept his eyes closed and smiled. Relishing the moment of silence and peace for a moment. Finally he decided it was about time to get up as he could hear Sarah in the shower downstairs. 

So after a quick shower Harry headed downstairs to the living room in some swimming trunks and a black obey tank top. As Harry began skimming through the different T.V channels Sarah came out and sat next to Harry. Harry to a glance at her and almost kept staring. Underneath the see through robe she had an all black bikini with gold chains showing off her body quite nicely. 

“Like my outfit?” teased Sarah as she got up at twirled around in front of Harry 

“um, yeah you look great,” mumbled a very redfaced Harry 

Laughing Sarah grabbed Harry and pulled him along towards the sunny beach 

The two friends spent the day building sand castles, swimming in the ocean, and finding seashells. After awhile the two were laying on the sand just relaxing and working on an even tan. 

“Hey, I heard there were some cool tide pools off in the cliffs over there, you want to come along?” asked Harry as he sat up 

“I think I’m just going to stay here for awhile, you have fun though,” said Sarah as she rolled over to her back. 

“Alright then, I’ll be back in around 30 minutes,” said Harry as he started walking off towards the cliffs.

Harry was soon walking in the dense forest area looking for tide pools and taking pictures of the surroundings. He managed to take a picture of a nearby grazing deer and also some fishes. While walking towards a clearing Harry heard the sound of a little girl crying off ahead. Hoping she wasn’t in any imminent danger he began running towards the noise. 

Fleur and Gabrielle had spent their days similar to Harry and Sarah. Fleur would patiently walk with her sister collecting seashells, and also helped her with their sandcastle. 

“All done,” said Gabrielle with joy as she stuck a little stick with leaves on the finished castle.

“It looks amazing, Ma’ Cherie,” said Fleur with a smile as she stroked her sister’s hair

“Hey there, beautiful. Not everyday we find a pretty witch like you out here.” Said an obnoxious voice causing Fleur to stiffen 

“Not interested.” Said Fleur coldly as she put an arm around Gabrielle and tried to walk away not even looking at the men trying to get her attention.

“You’re not even gonna give me a chance? Come on babe!” exclaimed the man putting his hand on Fleur’s shoulder while his friends began to laugh

“No,” repeated Fleur coldly “now get your hands off of me.” 

“And what if I don’t? What if I move closer?” said the man inching his hands closer to the chest of a shaking Fleur 

“Gabrielle look away.” Said Fleur as she turned around a conjured a ball of flame and threw it at the chest of the man and conjured more and threw them at his accomplices causing them scream and runaway.

“Oh, that was amazing Fleur!” exclaimed Gabrielled tugging on her sister’s hand only to be pushed away.

“Go away leetle girl,” Wings were slightly protruding from Fleur’s back and feathers could be seen sprouting from her wrist, she was still shaking immensely.

“Fleur it’s me, Gabrielle, your sister,” said Gabrielle trying to hold her sister’s hand only to be rejected again.

“I said go away!” screamed Fleur causing Gabrielle to start crying as she ran off towards a clearing. 

She found herself in a clearing crying, she hated when her sister was like this. She knew it was veela instinct and that she was still learning how to control it but, she was just so cold. Gabrielle was scared, not just for her but for her sister as well as angry at those stupid boys for causing her sweet sister to be like this. 

And that was when she soon saw Harry Potter crashing into the clearing with his wand out ready to wreak havoc. 

Looking around Harry saw a very confused and found scared little French girl looking at him as if he was mad. Looking closely Harry remembered her from Disneyland. 

“Um how come you’re here all alone? Are you okay?” said Harry as he kneeled down to Gabrielle’s height.

She was surprised seeing the same teenager that saved her from Disneyland   
“Oui, juz a leetle sad,” said Gabrielle looking down at the ground. 

“How come? Did someone bully you again?” asked Harry seriously looking around for other people 

“Non, it iz my older seester, she was attacked,” said Gabrielle still looking at the ground. 

“Where is she? Is she alright? said Harry as he looked around again ready to head off and do more hero things.

“She fought zem off but she’s part veela and the veela part came out,” muttered Gabrielle as she thought of the many times she had to deal with the part transformation.

“I see, want to talk about it?” asked Harry as he conjured two chairs with the wave of his wand. 

“She’s still the same person, even if she’s in her enraged state. You have to learn to accept people for both their good and flaws” said Harry 

“But she doesn’t even recognize me, she pushed me away!” exclaimed Gabrielle as she began to stare off into the distance. 

‘Everyone has there vices, but tell me when she cools down and is no longer enraged what will happen?” said Harry

“Well, she’ll probably start crying, panic, and then try to find me and shower me with endless apologies said Gabrielle thoughtfully as she pieced together the facts and began to smile. She looked at this handsome teen and wondered how he was so mature and thoughtful 

“I guess you’re right.” Said Gabrielle with a smile

“I’m sure she’s a good person, you just have to be there for her good and bad,” said Harry sagely. 

“Oui, sigh, too bad there’s not as many guys like you around,” said Gabrielle her voice distant, as she was lost in thought.

“I’m no different from everybody else,” muttered Harry 

The two found themselves sitting there for a while just lost in their own thoughts. When Gabrielle got up and began to start walking out. 

“Wait where are you going?” asked Harry suddenly jumping up and vanishing the chairs.

“Jus eading back home, my zister should be very worried by now,” said Gabrielle looking at Harry. “By the way vat iz your name?” asked Gabrielle curiously realizing she didn’t even know the boys name. 

“Well I’ll walk you back to your house then, and my name is Harry,” said Harry with a smile as he and the little girl walked out of the forest. 

When they arrived at the Delacour beach house Harry couldn’t help to be amazed on how modern and beautiful the beach house is. As they walked into the house they found that it was empty.

“vell I guess she’s not back yet,” said Gabrielle with a pout

“Do you want me to stay and wait with you?” asked Harry still looking around the house. 

“Non she vell be back soon, “ said Gabrielle 

“Alright well it was nice meeting you Gabrielle,” said Harry as he gave the little girl and wave and began to head out the door.

“Goodbye Arry thank you for the advice!” said Gabrielle cheerfully as she began to hop in front of the television.

Just as Harry walked out of the door, a very tear faced Fleur apparated on to the back porch. And seeing Gabrielle she gave a cry of joy and went to hug her sister.

“Oh Gabrielle! I was so worried about you! Where did you run off too?” asked Fleur as she hugged her little sister tightly. But she noticed Gabrielle was tense. 

“Is everything alright Ma Cherie? I’m so so sorry for what I said, it was the rage and I wasn’t thinking straight” said Fleur hysterically with tears running down her face as she cautiously stroked her sister’s blonde hair. 

“I’m fine,” said Gabrielle as she hugged her sister and pulled her in 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” asked Fleur with a worried expression on her face

“Are you alright?” was all Gabrielle said and was enough of an explanation for Fleur 

“I’m so sorry,” cried Fleur as she cried into her little sister’s arms “you must think I’m such a monster.” 

“Non, you are still Fleur no matter what and I love you.” Said Gabrielle kissing her sister on the cheek 

“Oh Gabrielle, when did you become so wise?” whispered Fleur as she looked up at her sister

“I had some good advice,” smiled Gabrielle as she thought of the strange raven-haired boy. 

As Harry walked back to where Sarah was he found her swimming in the ocean, so with a smile he began to run into the cold waves towards her.

“What took you so long?” asked Sarah as she smiled and splashed Harry in the face with water.

“Just had to help a friend out,’ said Harry with a smile,”

Soon after it was August 17th and Harry was back in England driving towards London to pick up Hermione. Harry and Sarah’s trip to France ended pretty well and they spent the prior days just spending time together. Also they would work on individual activities. 

“Hermione, I’m outside now,” said Harry through the cellphone 

“Alright I’ll be out soon,” said Hermione’s voice through the cellphone 

As Harry saw the door to Hermione’s house open he waved to the shocked Grangers who waved back dumbly. It’s not everyday you see a teen dressed in all designer and in a $150,000 car. 

“Are you coming or not Hermione!” yelled Harry with a smirk 

“Coming Harry!” yelled Hermione as she hugged her parents’ goodbye and ran down the steps and got into Harry’s car 

“Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger!” said Harry as he waved and begun to drive off 

“Take care of her!” Yelled Mr. Granger 

“Stop by for dinner sometime!” Yelled Mrs. Granger 

“Well he’s nothing like Hermione described,” said Emma Granger

“I know he didn’t look scrawny at all, and I’m sure that Versace jacket and Louis Vuitton shades aren’t rags,” said Daniel Granger

“Well I guess people can change a lot over time,” said Emma Granger 

“True,” said Daniel as he led Emma back into the house 

Meanwhile…

“Harry! You look so...,” said Hermione carefully as she didn’t want to unintentionally make Harry mad. 

“Different?” said Harry with a smile 

“Well yes, I mean those clothes must have cost a fortune,” as she ran her hand down Harry’s shirt and poked his hard abs.

“Whoa there, Hermione” said Harry laughing

“Oh, if you worked so hard on a body like that, would it kill you to let a girl touch it,” said Hermione with a smirk 

“I guess,” said Harry “but to answer your questions I got a letter from Sirius telling me to leave the Dursleys and claim my inheritance from Gringotts. And then from there I’ve been staying at my penthouse with Sarah. We even took a trip to France!” said Harry happily

“Well it seems like you’ve been having fun this summer, you really deserve it,” said Hermione with a smile “by the way who is Sarah?” Asked Hermione with a curious expression. 

“Thanks, I wish I could have taken you too it was amazing there.” Said Harry dreamily “And Sarah’s my personal assistant but mainly a close friend now,” said Harry.

“Well I need to thank her, she’s taken really good care of you!” said Hermione with a smile as she sat back in the seat. “By the way where are we heading off to?” said Hermione 

“Well I was thinking going somewhere to eat and then maybe visit the National Gallery and the mall later?” 

“Sounds nice,” said Hermione as she began to tell Harry about the many forms of art in the National Gallery.

The two had a magnificent day as they ate lunch at a nice restaurant in the middle of London. They had fun touring the national gallery and also shopping around the Westfield mall. Both Harry and Hermione had purchased some new clothes, as Hermione hadn’t really gotten nice clothes for herself since going to Hogwarts. 

So after Harry dropped Hermione off and stopped into the Granger house to say hello and chat a little bit, he agreed to meet Hermione at Kings Cross station on September 1st.

When Harry arrived at home to find Sarah already sleeping in her room. Harry then went to his room and took a quick shower and swim. Putting on a pair of basketball shorts he sat down and started to check his e-mails. 

Dear Harry,

I just got your e-mail about you being back in London, Don’t forget we’re meeting the 21st at the leaky cauldron! The world cup is going to be great! I can’t wait to share this experience with you! Your going to love it pup! But before meeting me there I need you to go pick up some supplies for me at Diagon alley. An owl should arrive pretty soon with the list. And sure enough and owl flew in through the windows with an envelope in in it. Harry watched the owl leave and took the envelope and read the contents inside. 

1\. A magical tent   
2\. A special item from Knocktrum Alley (Address and note provided)  
3\. Yourself another wand from Ollivander (attached is a note from Dumbeldore just give it Mr, Ollivander)

Anyways I’m going to need item number 2 before we can actually go anywhere so please make sure to get it! Also be careful to watch your back while returning to the magical world.

Stay safe and see you soon,  
Padfoot 

After reading it Harry replied back saying he’ll make sure to get it. Then after a little surfing on the web Harry went to bed. The next couple of days passed be pretty fast and before Harry knew it, it was already the 21st. Harry left early in the morning to get the supplies required. As he arrived in Diagon Alley he headed over to a wizard camping store first called “ The great wizard outdoors”

Upon entering the store Harry was greeted by a pretty witch about 5’6 with big eyes and black hair, her bangs sweeping over he head. She looked between a mix between European and Asian. She was probably around Harry’s age and should still be in school maybe a summer job? 

“Welcome to The Great Wizard Outdoors,” said the pretty attendant. “Do you need help looking for anything in particular?” asked the Girl.

“Um, yeah I’m looking for a wizarding tent, your biggest one of course,” said Harry 

“Sure! Follow Me,” said the attendant happily as she lead Harry to the tent on display

As Harry saw the tiny tent he still wasn’t sure he and Sirius could fit in it and was surprised he couldn’t see the girl or her body at all as she disappeared into it. 

“Well are you coming or not?” asked the girl her voice sounding distant

“On my way,” said Harry confused as he duked into the tent

He was surprised that the inside was quite huge with a giant pool in the middle and two large rooms on each side. It connected by a platform straight in the middle of the gigantic pool by 3 bridges. 

“Amazing,” muttered Harry

“Is this big enough fro your needs Mr. Potter?” said the girl with a smirk

“Yeah I’ll take it,” said Harry still awestruck 

Giggling the girl took a box from outside the tent a box from the stacks outside the tent and took it to the counter to ring it up.

“That’ll be 60 galleons,” said the girl

After paying the girl Harry gave her one more look and a smile before heading back out toward knockturn alley.

As Harry entered the dark store he went up to the counter and was greeted by a man in a cloak his face couldn’t be seen.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” asked the man

“Yes, I’m picking up an order for a certain dog,” said harry cryptically 

“Ah yes, wait just a moment” said the man as he went into the back and came out with a small ornament box. He opened the box showing it Harry a Golden Fleece inside. “This Fleece will help forget that our friend is a supposed mass murder and just as he was remembered before the incident.” Said the man as he closed the box and handed it to Harry “Already paid for,” he said as he saw Harry reaching for his car. 

‘Thanks,” was all Harry could say as he walked out of the store and back onto Diagon Alley toward Ollivanders. 

As he entered he store he once again got that creepy feeling the first day he was in this store. 

“Ah, Mr, Potter and what do I owe this pleasure,” said Ollivander coming from behind a box of shelves. 

“I need another wand sir,” said Harry as he handed Ollivander Dumbeldore’s note

*Note

My dear Garrick,

It seems I must impose on you to allow young Harry to acquire another wand. As it his final year and will be receiving special training from me this school year. I hope you can make another exception as you had done with another certain student years back.

Sincerely yours,  
Albus 

“I see, well you certainly are an extraordinary young wizard Mr, Potter,” said Ollivander. “Come here and try this wand, left hand now… 

As an hour past Harry finally managed to get his second wand to agree with him it was 11 inches Rosewood with a Veela Hair as the core. Harry happily paid for his purchase and bought a holster belt where he kept each wand on his right and left side. 

Finally with all his tasks completed Harry went to meet Sirius and saw a Shaggy black dog looking at him outside the windows of the Leaky Cauldron. Nodding his head Harry walked out, and beckoned for the dog to follow him to the parking lot across the street. 

As Harry entered his car and the dog hopped in through the open passenger door a man closed the door so nothing could be seen through the heavily tinted R8. 

“Hey pup!” Said Sirius cheerfully as he hugged Harry

“Hey Sirius! Here’s that thing you wanted,” said Harry as he handed Sirius the box

“Alright! Finally I can walk around freely,” said Sirius as he put on the fleece with a smile

“Well to celebrate being a free man lets go eat!” said Harry 

So the two spent the rest of the day getting Sirius new clothes and also eating a lot of eating. 

The next morning Harry woke up early to find Sarah sitting with Sirius drinking coffee and having a conversation. 

“Hey Harry! I Invited Sarah along is that cool?” asked Sirius

“Um sure, but where is she going to sleep there’s only two rooms?” asked Harry realizing that luxury didn’t always mean useful. 

“With you silly,” said Sarah with a wink causing Harry to blush

“Well, I guess” said Harry. 

“We better get going though or were going to be late,” said Sirius as he got out 3 passes and wrapped each around the threes necks. 

“Portus,” muttered Sirius and the familiar tug could be felt 

The three landed in the middle of a large field and could see thousand of rows of tents and a huge arena past the forest clearing. 

After checking in and finding a spot to place their tent harry went out to explore the many vendors with Sarah while Sirius went to find old friends. As Harry walked he found and greeted many Hogwarts students that were also there. 

What he didn’t notice while he was shopping was brushing shoulders with a silvery blond haired French girl holding hands with her sister.

“Fleur I want a Krum figure!” said Gabrielle pleadingly looking at the miniature flying Krum Figure 

“Alright, Ma Cherie,” said Fleur as she took a figure and paid for it handing it off to Gabrielle

Their parents had sent them 2 world cup box tickets as her father was busy designing a wizard high rise in Dubai and her mother had a photo-shoot for Vogue. 

Later on as Harry entered into the box, which contained 3 seats, and from the outside the windows were dark but inside the view was fine. So as they settled in to watch Bulgaria barely lose to Ireland due to Krum catching the snitch before it went out of hand. 

“Well that was a pretty good game,” said Sirius after the group started walking back towards the tents.

It was pretty late as they got to meet the players and also fly around on the pitch after everyone had left. Harry flew against some of Ireland’s chasers and did pretty well. He didn’t notice some scouts that were jotting down notes furiously and recording with omniscopes. 

So as the group exited the forest they saw to their horror tents burning and a group of men in black hoods and skull masks terrorizing the people. 

“AARRRYYY” 

Harry looked to ahead and saw to his surprise Gabrielle running towards him with tears in her face. 

“Arry my zister you ave to elp her,” screamed Gabrielle

“Wait calm down what happened,” said Harry calmly 

“They attacked out of nowhere! Fleur tried to stop them but she vaz outnumbered, they hit er wit a stunner and kidnapped er towars the arena” said Gabrielle frantically   
“Don’t worry we’ll get her back,” said Harry with a comforting smile 

“Sarah take her back to out tent the wards Sirius put up should be safe for you guys inside,” said Harry

“I’m going to go help the others!” roared Sirius as he began to run off towards the opposite direction

“Well I guess that just leaves me to handle this,” said Harry to himself as he began to walk towards the direction Gabrielle pointed.

Somewhere in the Arena… 

“Well isn’t she a pretty little thing,” said a masked death eater 

“We’ll definitely have fun with her later!” said another one 

“Enough! She’s mine!” said a young death eater with a gold skull mask

“Why does he get to have everything,” muttered another 

As the death eater with the gold skull mask walked towards Fleur who was tied up to a goal post he gently placed a palm on stroked he unconscious face. 

“Simply beautiful,” said the golden masked death eater 

“You know impeding upon an unconscious person your sick will is rather rude. And I’m sure if she was awake she wouldn’t want to be anywhere near you,” 

“Who is that!” screamed various death eaters looking around 

“Over here dimwits,” said Harry as he emerged from the tunnel entrance into the arena.

“Potter!” said the golden masked death eater. “Get him you fools!” 

As the three death eaters ran towards Harry throwing spells and unforgivables, Harry ducked behind the wall pulling both wand out

 

“Angelus Glacei” muttered Harry as his Veela wand glowed into a white energy sword.

“Flamae aeterna Glacei” Muttered Harry again as his Phoneix wand glowed into a red energy sword.

“Celeritas” muttered Harry 

Speeding out of the pitch and three quick slashes later the three death eaters were on the ground writhing in pain. Harry had muttered a stupefy spell on both blades also as to not kill them.

*FlashBack

“Harry this court is pretty nice you got here,” said Sirius looking around at the open gym in Harry’s penthouse

“Thanks, I guess,” said Harry scratching his head

“So did you learn any of the fighting methods in the list I told you?” asked Sirius 

“Yeah some I learned a lot of swordsmanship of various styles from an instructor Sarah recommended,” said Sirius Happily 

“Good,” said Sirius “Then memorize these spells and we’ll work on them today,” 

*End Flashback

“Well I guess Potter has learned a few new moves,” said the golden masked death eater.

“And who might you be?” said Harry 

“That is none of your concern, just prepare to die! AVADA KADAVRA” screamed the Death eater 

Harry easily dodged the spell and with a quick slash knocked the death eater out too. After he muttered “Consto” and returned to normal speed and then with a shake his blades diminished back to two wands and he pocketed them. 

After that he began running towards the unconscious French Girl 

Authors note: All right that was the longest chapter/pages have ever written and it’s not even close to over lol. But anyway next chapter Harry will finally be heading off towards Hogwarts. Now I left some mystery characters that will show up later in the story can you guys guess whom? Also feel free to suggest reasonable ideas and by the way harry is 17 in this storyline. The plot holes you see will be clear later on jus relax ;) and please review! Each one motivates me to write more!!


	7. Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Hogwarts 

Authors note: Edited

“He began running towards the unconscious French Girl,” –Chapter 6 

Harry soon began to untie the knots holding her wrist together and noticed that she looked like an older version of Gabrielle. “She has really beautiful hair,” thought Harry randomly as he finished untying the girl and was about to wake her up when suddenly… 

“Stupefy!” 12 stunners came flying at Harry from out of nowhere. He was able to block and dodge most of them but it only took one. As Harry collapsed onto the ground unconscious, 12 aurors approached him 6 from the British ministry and 6 from the French. 

The French aurors upon seeing Fleur ran towards her and one of the aurors picked her up. 

“Mademoiselle vill be escorted back to her tent and secured immediately,” said a large auror looking with a captain’s badge. “Furthermore Monsieur Delacour vill be expecting a full report from the British Ministry on this incident tomorrow.” With a nod the 6 French aurors disapparated. 

“Well that was pleasant,” said the voice of a tall black man by the name of Kingsley Shackelbolt. “Clean up the death eaters and prepare them for interrogation in the minister’s tent.” Ordered Shackelbolt with a wave of his hand as he knelt down and looked at the unconscious form of one Harry Potter. “ What have you done? Harry oh what have you done.

As Fleur opened her eyes groggily she saw sunlight beaming through her tent. Suddenly like she was hit in the head the memories came flashing back. She was surrounded by a group of death eaters while trying to escape the chaos with Gabrielle. 

“RUN GABRIELLE” shouted Fleur as she took down one of the death eaters and spinning around hugging Gabrielle cast a short invisibility charm on Gabrielle. She hoped Gabrielle took that as a sign to run and Fleur began to delay the inevitable.   
That was all Fleur could remember of what happened yesterday. Suddenly she looked over to her side and found Gabrielle’s bed empty. Her heart pounding she grabbed her wand and sprinted outside her tent, only to run into a big auror.

“Fleur relax,” said the large man

Looking up Fleur breathed a sign of relief it was her father’s assistant Leonardo “oh it’s you, how did I get here? Where’s Gabrielle!” said Fleur her worries reappearing.  
“We found you inside the world cup stadium the reports your father received stated that you were kidnapped by a group of death eaters. Apparently a young man rescued you but his name we do not know.” Said Leonardo in a very professional voice. “As for Gabrielle she is somewhere inside the camp. But insisted upon being with her new friends.” Briefed Leonardo again 

“Thank you, for the news,” said Fleur quietly and pushed her way past Leonardo and began walking out. “I’m going to find Gabrielle, let my father know we’ll be alright and you guys may leave whenever.” Said Fleur without looking back. 

Fleur decided to go clean up a bit so she went to the springs provided for them by the ministry for the world cup. After disrobing and stepping into the magical springs Fleur began to relax and think over last night events. It was chaotic and very dangerous; she managed to save Gabrielle but now herself. She was angry about being helpless and swore to work even harder on her magic. After all she had to if she had any hopes of competing this year.

After a refreshing bath Fleur began to wander around the campsite asking people if they’ve seen her sister. She then came up to a brown haired witch looking to be in her 20s and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“excuez-moi ave you seen a leetle girl that looks like me but as green eyes,” asked Fleur desperately. 

“Hmmm is her name Gabrielle?” questioned the witch with a hint of sarcasm 

“Oui! Oui!” said Fleur excitedly “May you take me to her?” 

“Sure follow me, my name’s Sarah by the way,” said the lady 

A couple minutes earlier…

Harry was exhausted he had spent all night getting interrogated by the ministry about the event. He feigned ignorance when they asked him about glowing swords calling it “ridiculous.” Soon they let him go and as Harry walked out the door he locked eyes with a sharped eyed French man who didn’t look pleased at all. 

“Excuse me sir,” said Harry as he sidestepped the man with a smile, but felt a hand pull him back

“Monsieur, is this the Minister’s tent?” said the man amusedly 

“That it is,” said Harry with another smile

“Very well Merci,” said the French man giving him a pat on the back.

“Interesting” thought Harry as he headed back to their tent. 

“AARRRY” cried a silver blur that rammed into his stomach

“Hey Gabrielle, are you all right,” said Harry separating himself from her and kneeling down to her height. 

“I am fine, zank you for rescuing my sister,” said Gabrielle 

“No problem, can’t believe I got stunned at the end though,” said Harry with disappointment and scratching his head. 

“12 stunnner, not like you were going to dodge them all unawares,” said Sirius’ booming voice from the kitchen. 

“Almost did, guess I got to work harder,” said Harry making a silent vow to himself

“Where’s Sarah by the way?” asked Harry looking around the tent.

“She went for a walk around the camp, said she wanted to explore and help out,” said Sirius 

“Well I’m going to go wash up at the springs, my muscles are killing me,” grunted Harry as he ruffled Gabrielle’s hair and walked outside. 

While Harry walked across the camp towards the springs he bumped someone in the shoulder. Turning around to apologize but found that the girl didn’t even seem to notice him. “She has nice hair,” as a random thought went through Harry with a sense of familiarity. With a shrug he began to head off to the springs to clean up. 

Back at the tent…

“FLEUR! You’re awake!” said Gabrielle excitedly from the table where she was eating some breakfast Sirius had made for them. 

“Gabrielle! Thank goodness you’re all right said Fleur running up to Gabrielle and embracing her. 

“I’m guessing you’re Fleur?” asked Sirius, as he appeared with another plate “Here, have some breakfast.”

“Oui, zhank you for everything,” said Fleur quietly as she sat down to eat. She couldn’t help but notice the lavish interior inside this tent. “You have a really nice taste in your home,” said Fleur thoughtfully 

Laughing Sirius shook his head “Tell that to my godson he’s the one that purchased this tent.” 

“I see, where eez your godson?” asked Fleur curiously looking around the tent

“Off at the springs, probably won’t be back for awhile he’s had a rough night,” said Sirius as he sat down with his own plate.

“He actually rescued you yesterday too,” said Sarah as she also sat down with her plate

“Really? I must zhank him,” said Fleur looking at Sarah 

“I’m sure you’ll meet him sometime this year,” said Sirius “You go to Beauxbaton I presume?” 

“Oui, I vill see him later this year then perhaps,” said Fleur thoughtfully 

After breakfast Fleur and Gabrielle said their goodbyes and headed back into their own tents to pack up and return to France. Harry came back a couple minutes after, and after a quick meal packed up and head back to London with Sirius and Sarah. 

The rest of summer flew by pick for Harry, as he was spending time training in his penthouse, or going shopping. Before he knew it September 1st had arrived and he stood at kings cross, dressed in a black Armani collezioni shirt and 7 for all mankind jeans. Also he had his headphones in his ears as he ignored or waved at some familiar Hogwarts students. He soon found an empty cart and set his stuff down, beginning to relax until his friends came. 

He said his goodbyes to both Sarah and Sirius back at the penthouse as to avoid unnecessary attention. This summer gave harry an appreciation for the muggle world and he was glad he could have the best of both worlds. 

After awhile Harry saw the door open and a Hermione and Ron walked in both arguing about something that Harry couldn’t hear with his headphones in, (which was fine by him) 

“I see you two are still getting along nicely,” said Harry with a smirk taking his headphones off. 

“Well Ronald here just thinks he’s going to pass his NEWTS by guessing like Fred and George,” said Hermione exasperated 

“What, it worked for them why can’t it work for me?” said Ron stubbornly “Thinks she can tell me what to do,” muttered Ron.   
“So how’ve you been Harry?” Said Ron taking a look at Harry for the first time and opening his eyes in shock. “Blimey what happened to you mate?” 

“Just hit the gym and got a little sun,” said Harry with a shrug and smirking at Ron’s reaction. “So how was your summer guys?” said Harry 

“It’s been great actually,” said Ron “I got both a quidditch captain badge and head boy badge from Hogwarts!” said Ron excitedly “mum was right proud she was, even brought me a new broom, I’ll show when we get to the common rooms.” 

Harry smiled, as he was happy for Ron. Training with Dumbeldore and the various missions never really allowed Harry to fully enjoy to social aspect of school not that he was really into that stuff anyways. 

“That’s great Ron!” said Harry clapping him on the back. “How about you Hermione? How was your summer?”

“It was fantastic really, ” said Hermione “ I went to Rome with my parents over the summer and was able to study the old magic used during Roman Times! Also the scenery was amazing!” Hermione gushed.

Harry was grateful Hermione didn’t mention their summer adventure as to avoid a jealous Ron. “That’s great Hermione, hope I can go to Rome one day,”

“So Harry, you trying out for the house team this year?” asked Ron “Might be able to give you a little help with this,” said Ron pointing at the quidditch badge. 

“You know I don’t have time for that stuff.” Said Harry with a resigned smile. 

“Alright mate, if you say so,” said Ron hesitantly but quickly changed the topic “How about you Harry? How was your summer?” 

“Well..” And Harry began to tell them the tale of his summer adventures from the very beginning skipping a few details throughout the train ride sharing stories with his 2 best friends. 

As the Hogwarts expressed stopped at Hogsmeade station the trio changed into their robes and headed out of the train. Harry could hear the familiar sound of Hagird’s booming voice calling first years, the smell of the lake breeze and fresh grass of Hogwarts, and finally the giant castle illuminated by the full moon. “And here we go again,” said Harry with a smile.

The great hall was filled as the trio sat down and began to watch the first years being sorted and clapping accordingly based on each selection. Finally Dumbledore stood up and said, “Let the feast begin!”   
Hungrily Harry began to pile stuff onto his plate racing with Ron to see who could get the most stuff. Soon they were on an eating frenzy one racing with the other. When both of them started choking and tapping on Hermione who was in the middle. 

“Oh you two need to grow up,” she said and clapped them both on the back allowing them to breathe again. 

Grinning both Harry and Ron began to eat at a more civilized pace and soon Dumbledore rose up to give his yearly announcements about Filch’s list and the forbidden forest.

“And Finally I have some exciting news,” said Dumbledore with a smile 

“In accordance with the Ministry of Magic the Triwizard cup will be held this year at Hogwarts! For those who do not know it is a daring, stunning, and dangerous competition between three schools in a series of events. The winner shall receive eternal glory for him and his school! If you wish to apply you must be of age and the selection begins on October 31st when the two school Durmstrang and Beauxbaton arrives. “ Said Dumbledore looking at the students with his arm wide and the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

“Furthermore in cooperation with the muggle/magical ministry, who believe that both muggle/wizard knowledge is both important to succeed in today’s society. Hogwarts has lifted the ban of muggle technology and dress code although all badges must still be worn. Also we will begin the use of a muggle device called “laptops” for 7th years, which shall be found in your common rooms,” continued Dumbledore. 

“Which leads on to my final announcement all 7th year laptops will be connected to “WizWeb” a new search engine/social networking site,” we hope you use this new technology to help develop early ties with our foreign schools who have already been using this program for years. More information shall be available through you head of houses tomorrow. Now off to bed!” And with a clap of his hand the candles dimmed and the students began filing out. 

“Well this year’s going to be interesting,” said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione 

“These new changes are so radical.,” said Hermione hesitantly “I wonder how the other students are going to react to this.”

“Well the Slytherins will probably be outraged for sure,” said Ron in a matter of fact tone as the came up to the portrait of the fat lady. “The password this month is “Ambition,” by the way said Ron as he head out to guide the prefects and first years. 

Later on the trio met up in the common room to relax for bit before saying there goodnights and Harry and Ron went to bed after 30 minutes of Ron gushing over his broom. 

“This year will be different, far different,” thought Harry as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

All right I know you guys might find this all radical and confusing but stay with me please! It’ll all make sense soon lol and don’t worry there will still be plenty of action and it’s not going to be some teen social story. Also I didn’t put a whole lot of info on Hogwarts yet since I wanted to patch everything up from Harry’s summer and transition it so I ended it at the first day back. With that being said please review and tell me what you think!!! Also new chapters coming out sometime this week too!


	8. September

Chapter 8: September 

Authors Note: Edited

As Harry woke up and looked at the clock next to him it was 6 am he still had an hour before he had to do anything. And idea popped into Harry’s mind and he got out his laptop that he received for Christmas. To his surprise it turned on and there was a new program next to it saying “Wizweb.” Curiously he opened it up and found it look like a muggle website called “Facebook”. After exploring a bit Harry hand figured much of it out and had started setting up his profile. 

After awhile Ron woke up and they went down to the common room to wait for Hermione. Harry saw Ron’s new badge and smiled at how much Ron had changed since fourth year. Ron began to take a serious approach to his life focusing on education and quidditch ever since that incident. He looked a lot like his oldest brother now with his tied up red hair and dragon hide jeans/boots. Even though he would occasionally act lazy just to mess with Hermione and get riled up. 

“So, you planning on entering the Triwizard tournament?” asked Ron 

“I don’t know yet, maybe, how about you?” asked Harry 

“Maybe, I don’t know if I can do both with quidditch and studying for NEWTS,” said Ron 

“Well I’m sure you two will figure it out,” said Hermione as she climbed down the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

And the trio left towards the great hall to eat breakfast and receive their schedules for 7th year. 

As they ate and talked about random things such as the tournament and also class this year, Professor McGonagall appeared and handed each of them their schedules. 

Harry Potter, Year 7

Monday: Ancient Runes  
Tuesday: Charms  
Wednesday: Defense against the Dark Arts  
Thursday: Potions  
Friday: Transfigurations 

“Each class is 3 hours long and the rest of your day can be spent on whatever you please,” said McGonagall addressing the 7th years. “ It would be in your best interests to spend that time on your studies. Also in the spirit of international cooperation you will be assigned a student to communicate with from one of the two schools. This will be a graded assignment and a minimum of 8 messages must be passed and any more may be considered for extra credit.” Said McGonagall as she handed out the last slip and began to head back to the teachers table. 

“Any classes together?” asked Ron as the trio began to trade schedules and look at it. 

In the end the Trio had almost every class together except for Ancient Runes where it was just Harry and Hermione while Ron had Divinations. 

“Well time to head off to Divinations,” said Ron somberly “I still don’t understand why I picked that class. But I guess I’ll just draw up some quidditch plays and stuff.” Said Ron somberly 

“Have Fun,” said Harry with a smirk as he grabbed Hermione and with a wink at Ron pulled her out of the great hall. 

“HARRY!” yelled Hermione hitting him in the shoulder after her mind registered what had happened.

“Calm down,” said Harry laughing as he let go of Hermione and they walked to Ancient Runes.

As they stepped into class thousands of miles away in France…. 

“There we go!” said Fleur with a smile as she dropped in the ballot for taking up the trip to England. 

“Come on Fleur! Were going to be late!” said a black haired girl 

“Coming Aveline!” Said Fleur as she ran up to her friend hugging her for the 5th time that day

“Okay Fleur! I know you missed me!” laughed Aveline pushing Fleur off and wiping her hair off her face. 

“I really did! Oh why did you have to leave France?” Whined Fleur grabbing Aveline’s hand and dragged her towards Ancient Runes. 

“I told you already I found a job and I needed money! Plus I wanted to visit my family in England.” Said Aveline.

“Yes, that wizarding camp store, no?” asked Fleur as she turned around to look at her childhood friend with a cute pout. 

“YES!” Said Aveline squeezing Fleur’s cheeks and ran off into the classroom 

“COME BACK!” yelled Fleur running after Aveline.

Back at Hogwarts….

“Aveline” muttered Harry as he looked at the friend request on his WizWeb page and saw he also got a message from her

Hello Harry,

My name’s Aveline and I go to Beauxbaton and in my last year (obviously!) we got out early so I guess I wanted to start on this assignment. (Not that talking to you is bland or it might be I don’t know) Anyways I guess I’ll start by talking about myself I am currently 17 years old and spent this summer working in England actually. I excel in charms and transfiguration and plan on traveling with my best friend to Hogwarts in October for the Triwizard Tournament. I am Half French and Half Asian and spent most of my life living in Paris going to Muggle School Prior To Beauxbaton. But enough about me how about you?

Sincerely,  
Aveline 

Harry smiled and clicked her profile but found that she had not filled out anything about yet so he pressed the reply button and drafted his reply. 

Dear Aveline, 

Honestly I’m surprised someone got to this assignment before me! But anyways I appreciate the information you shared with me about your life. Well before Hogwarts I went to Muggle School and live with my aunt and uncle. It was the worst few years of my life but that’s in the past. I live with my friend Sarah in a penthouse in London. I excel at Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. I spent a couple weeks in Paris this summer and went to the world cup too. It’s pretty brief but tell me more about Beauxbaton and how life is there. 

Sincerely,  
Harry

PS: Did you work at The Great Wizarding Outdoors? 

After reading over it and deeming worthy and not ridiculously lame Harry pressed send and looked over at Ron who was smiling dumbly at his computer screen. 

“So, who’s you friend?” asked Harry as he walked over to Ron and looked at his computer.

“Some girl named Fleur,” Muttered Ron as he smiled sending off his reply

“Lets go get something to eat shall we?” Said Ron as he locked Harry in an choke and dragged him down the halls. 

“Let go!” laughed Harry as he flipped Ron on to the ground knocking the wind out of him

“OOOF,” was all Ron managed to say as he hit the ground.

“Is that Ronald?” asked Hermione as she came downstairs from the girl’s dormitory 

“Yep!” said Harry offering his arm to Hermione

“oh,” said Hermione without a care and grabbed Harry’s arm and walked off towards the portrait hole.

“So who’s your foreign friend?” asked Harry lightheartedly 

“Some guy named Viktor Krum,” said Hermione’s faint voice as the portrait hole closed.

“Viktor…” groaned Ron as he tried to get back up watching as a group of 6th year girls giggling walked by catching the word “likes” and “guys” with a groan Ron just laid back down and closed his eyes.

Authors Note: That’s a wrap! This chapter is kind of a filler before the start of the tournament. Also recognize who Aveline is? Hope you guys like it and REVIEW!


	9. Passing

Chapter 9: The Triwizard Tournament 

Authors Note: Edited 

As the gentle summer leaves around the Hogwarts began to turn auburn and signs of fall showed. A couple days remained before the arrival of the other two schools. The past few weeks had proved semi-repetitive with a few twists and turns. As it turned out the short class periods were substituted with mountains of homework. 

Harry was able to manage his classes pretty well between his private training and nightly quidditch practices. 

Flashback, early September

“What’s that?” asked Ron

“A note from the headmaster,” said Harry absentmindedly 

“Hey, I’ll catch up with you later,” said Harry clapping Ron on the back and showing him the note.

“Alright, later mate,” shrugged Ron as he began to walk towards the courtyard mixing in with a group of Gryffindors. 

Harry took a breath and began to head up to the headmaster’s office reminiscing along the way, oblivious to the small glances and giggles by the girls around him. Soon he was at the gargoyles, which immediately jumped out of the way to allow him entrance.

“Ah Harry! Come in, come in” said the familiar headmaster of Hogwarts with his long white flowing beard and twinkling blue eyes. 

“You wished to see me?” asked Harry as he shook Dumbledore’s hand and sat in front of him.

“I’m good,” said Harry as he say that Dumbledore was reaching for a lemon drop

Chuckling Dumbledore retracted his hand and folded it looking into Harry’s eyes as his irises widened and his grip on the armchair tightened. 

“5 seconds, a new record,” chuckled Dumbledore as he looked away from Harry’s eyes.

“What can I say, I’ve been practicing,” smirked Harry as he relaxed. 

“Good, good, now tell me Harry how was your summer,” said Dumbledore cryptically. 

“Well I’ve got the second wand you wanted me to get,” said Harry as he whipped out the Veela core wand. 

“Fascinating, Veela hair,” said Dumbledore taking the wand to examine it. “ I take it, it is somewhat temperamental?” 

“Fits my personality I guess,” smirked Harry as he took his wand back 

“Ah, I have no arguments about that,” said Dumbledore with his grandfatherly smile. 

“Anyways,” said Harry putting his wand back and looking into Dumbledore’s eyes “I’ve been working on mastering two handed swords as both wands seem to project as them.

“An reflection of your magical core,” smiled Dumbledore 

‘Then I guess your whipped,” said Harry laughing 

“Honestly, Harry,” said Dumbledore shaking his head with a light smile 

“Which reminds me,” said Harry “ Has Sirius told you about what really happened at the quidditch world cup?”

“Alas, I have,” said Dumbledore gravely “I commend you on your work dispatching the death eaters and Miss Delacour, although I must ask why one became careless as to be stunned?” said Dumbledore with a light chuckle.

“ You try dodging 12 STUNNERS!” said Harry exasperated 

“ Well, you expect much out of an old man don’t you?” said Dumbledore feigning shock

“Oh can it,” said Harry “I should of just apparated out of the way anyways instead of trying to dodge them all.”

“Agreed,” said Dumbledore “On a brighter note you seem to have impressed Mr. Delacour as well with your little meaning.”

“Delacour….” Isn’t that the head of the French Auror commission?” asked Harry

“Correct, he is quite grateful of you for rescuing his daughter Fleur as well,” said Dumbledore.

“So her name’s Fleur,” thought Harry before snapping back into reality

“It was the right thing to do,” said Harry with a shrug “So what are we working on this year?”

“So eager to learn and so noble just like your parents,” said Dumbledore with a knowing smile as Harry looked away towards fawkes.

“This year I’m thinking we’ll continue working with your animagus form and also which ever form of magic you want to truly master.” Said Dumbledore as he brought out three clear orbs. The first orb had a burning flame, which changed to water and later wind. 

“Elemental Magic,” said Dumbledore “allows one to control the very elements itself wind, fire, water, earth all bend to your will.” 

“Next we have Arcane,” said Dumbledore as he pointed to the second orb, which flashed with purple energy. “Allows you control matter, time, and conjure up anything you focus your mind to.” Said Dumbledore 

“And finally we have life,” said Dumbledore. Bright yellow energy swirled inside the orb-slowing turning into a dark void. “ The most two sided form of power capable of doing great good with healing and protection. Yet also great evil as death is in your hands too.” Said Dumbledore Gravely 

“ Place you hand on each, the one that choose you will disappear.” Said Dumbledroe 

Taking a breath Harry slowly reached out towards the arcane orb first, which caused the purple energy contained inside to reach out around his arm, but didn’t do anything else. 

“Guess that wasn’t it,” thought Harry as he reached towards the elemental orb

He felt a sudden shock and then a burning in his veins, which instantly became cold. But just like the first one nothing happened afterwards. Feeling slightly disappointed he reach towards the last one on the table, life. 

He felt dread and pain but soon changed into a shining hope and happiness. The orb suddenly shattered and the contained energy shot straight into Harry’s chest. The blast had knocked him off his chair. As he got up he saw that his hands were surrounded by glowing yellow energy. 

“it seems that you’ve been chosen by life magic,” said Dumbledore sagely “ Well you know the routine.”

Another door materialized in Dumbledore’s office and Harry stepped through to start training. 

A couple hours later Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room. His hair was wet from the shower he took and his body tired from the excessive training. But overall he still felt good so he summoned his laptop and plugged in his headphones.   
He began to look over his e-mail to find previous messages from Sarah and Sirius.  
But was surprised when he got a notification that he had a new message and a friend request. So he logged on to his wizweb and found a message from Aveline.

They had already exceeded the required amount of messages and had quickly become good friends. They shared parts of each other’s lives and adventures and also what life was like in their respected schools. Harry had told Aveline about Ron and Hermione his closest friends and in turn Aveline told him about Fleur.

Dear Harry,

I loved that picture you sent me of the great lake! It looks amazing and was that the giant squid in the background! Me, Fleur, and 28 other students were chosen by Madame Maxime. I can’t wait to see you! Do you plan on joining the tournament? 

Sincerely,  
Aveline   
With a smile Harry began to draft up a reply 

Dear Aveline, 

I’m glad you enjoyed that picture I was able to get from Collin. Luckily you’ll be able to see it for yourself soon. I wonder what Beauxbaton looks like; does it snow up there too? Everyone’s excited about the upcoming tournament but I probably won’t join since I’ll probably play of the quidditch team. But do you plan on joining the tournament?   
Sincerely,  
Harry

“Who’s that?”

“Harry,”

“You know the assignments over right?” 

“Yeah, so?

“hmm, I don’t know,”

“Exactly, Fleur” said Aveline with a smirk as she closed her laptop. She’ll reply back to him later. 

“Come on lets go get something to eat.” 

“Alright,” said Fleur 

The two headed down from the 7th year common room in Beauxbaton. After 10 minutes of battling through handshakes and congratulations (mostly geared towards Fleur) they finally arrived at the great hall.

“These people are such hypocrites!” said Fleur exasperated, “One moment you’re the villain and the next you’re the hero.” 

“That’s more towards you, but I agree completely.” Said Aveline with a smirk

“Great encouragement,” said Fleur rolling her eyes while giving an ice-cold glare to a boy that tried to approach her. She hated the Beauxbaton boys they were all pigs and all of them thought of her as a whore. 

“Still don’t give up don’t they?” 

“You’d think they’d given up by now,” said Fleur 

“Cheer up! It’s the last year and we’ll be leaving soon!” said Aveline ruffling Fleur’s perfect silvery blonde hair. “Now lets go outside I want to take a picture of Beauxbaton for Harry.” Said Aveline as she got up and pointed to the camera around her neck. 

“Harry?” whispered Fleur to herself perking up a bit “Sure,” she smiled getting up and flicking her hair to make it perfect again. 

The two girls went out to the front gate of Beauxbaton and apparated to a cliff. The cliff was about 10 miles away and situated at a spot where Beauxbaton can be seen as a whole. Smiling Aveline grabbed her Camera and took a single picture and showed it to Fleur.

“Wow you’ve gotten a little better,” smirked Fleur as she saw a little frown on Aveline’s face. 

“I’m kidding it really looks great and it looks better than your ones last year.” 

“Thank you!” said Aveline as she put the camera to her face and began to snap pictures of Fleur.

With a pout Fleur began to make a bunch of different faces and poses as the two laughed at each other. 

The two spent day walking around, just relaxing and talking; they had a day off and surprisingly completed all of their homework. But it wouldn’t matter anyways because the chosen students were exempt from all assignments and exams. 

Soon it was nighttime and the two got dinner from the great hall and took it up to their rooms. Where they both got their laptops and began watching videos and also sharing various music and pictures. 

“I’m tired!” moaned Fleur as she laid her head on Aveline’s shoulder 

“Go to sleep then silly,” said Aveline nuzzling Fleur. “I’ll go to bed after I get done uploading the pictures we took day and reply back to Harry.” 

“You talk to him too much,” Pouted Fleur 

‘Jealous?” 

“No!” said Fleur as she laid down on Aveline’s pillow and closed her eyes

“FLEUR! Go to your own bed!” 

“Too tired,” moaned Fleur with a small smile

“Oh my what am I going to do with you?” said Aveline as she went back to writing her reply to Harry. 

Dear Harry, 

Here’s a picture of Beauxbaton, now you’ve seen it! (Maybe you can visit sometime too) I do plan on joining the tournament but if I don’t get chosen I’ll probably participate in the other competitions. And by the time you read this it should be tryouts, I know you’ve worked hard and you’re going to get that spot! By the way we’ll be leaving soon so I’ll get your reply when I see you! 

Waiting on the good news,  
Aveline

“300!” thought Harry as he whipped around the field again on his firebolt throwing a no look pass straight into the middle hoop. Without a pause he dived straight down the catch it with unnerving speed to throw it across the whole field towards the other hoop. 

It was 3 am when Harry walked out of the showers and laid down on his bed. He still loved to play quidditch even if didn’t have much time to play competitively. Her summoned his laptop and smile as he read the message before closing his laptop and went to bed. 

“POTTER! Your up!” yelled Ron with a wink 

Whizzing up the field towards 3 quaffles that were launched he grabbed the first one and threw it straight in to the left hoop. Dodging a bludger Harry grabbed the middle one without missing a step and shot it straight through the middle. The last on was falling quick; Harry dived off his broom throwing it downwards in the process catching the last quaffle. He then threw it into the right goal, landing perfectly back onto his broom. 

“BRILLIANT! See that people, that’s how you play quidditch! I’d replace the lot of you with him if he wasn’t so busy being Mr. Hero” shouted Ron with a smile as he clapped Harry on the back. “Alright here’s the people that made it into the final rounds. Seeker: Weasley, beaters: Creevy and Creevy, Chasers: Bells, Mclaggen, Robins, and Knight.” We’ll finish up with chaser drills and the final roster will be posted tomorrow. 

The names called all smiled and walked back towards the school with a triumphant smile. 

“Hey Harry,” said Ron 

“Whats up man,” said Harry 

“Thanks for helping out with tryouts,” Said Ron 

“No problem, it keeps me from getting rusty.” Said Harry

“Well the last drills are one on ones and I was hoping if you could go against Knight,” 

“Sounds fun enough said Harry, Why Knight?”

“Because Bells is set for the team she already played for the harpies summer league. Mclaggen is our defensive man he shut down Irelands top prospects for Christ sakes! 

“So I want to see how Knight does with someone he doesn’t really know how to play against,” said Ron 

“Alright,” said Harry his eyes completely focused

“Good luck mate!” said Ron 

After 30 minutes people both prospects and watcher reappeared on the stand to watch the last tryouts. 

“Sonorous,” muttered Ron “ALRIGHT BELLS AND MCLAGGEN ARE SET SO IT LEAVES KNIGHTAND ROBINS FOR THE LAST POSITION. WE WILL HAVE ONE ON ONE FIRST PERSON TO SCORE MOVES ON THE FINALS. FIRST UP IS ROBINS VS KNIGHT,”

Harry looked up as Robins flew up in the middle and Knight on the other side. Ron counted to three and threw the quaffle straight up. Knight immediately caught it and began to speed down the field. But Robins was Faster and was able to stop Knight midway and take the quaffle. With a heave she threw it towards the middle goal as the crowd gasped. But it bounced off the side of the middle rim towards the air where Knight was already speeding. With a heave Knight jumped off his broom and spiked the quaffle hitting a clean shot through the middle hoop. He than caught this broom with one hand and steadied himself. 

“GOOD TRY ROBINS, NOW KNIGHT I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST POTTER,” said Ron as Harry and Knight lined up in the center. “On 3 alright? 1, 2, 3!” said Ron as he threw it up and Harry’s blur caught the ball and sped towards the goal. But Knight was already back read to intercept. 

“Only one shot,” thought Harry “If I miss it’s over Knight has a power advantage over me so he can hit from anywhere if he gets the rebound.” Feigning for the right he saw Knight fall for it as he was inches away from him ready to block. But Harry threw the quaffle up and launched off his broom over Knight. With a flip Harry kicked the quaffle downward straight into the right goal. Grabbed Knight broom, spun, and caught his broom again. 

“AMAZING, COME ON KNIGHT HOW ARE YOU EVEN GOING NUMBER ONE NEXT YEAR” Yelled Ron with joy

“Piss off,” said an annoyed Knight as he flew over to Harry and shook his hand

“That was some bloody good chasing you did there, you could really go pro you know?”

“Thanks, but I just do this recreationally.” Said Harry as he clapped Knight on the back and headed over to Ron. 

“Pushed him hard enough?” smiled Harry 

“Just about,” laughed Ron as he clapped Harry in the back and began heading towards this year’s quidditch roster. 

“BOOM” a crater had appeared inside the inner training facility as slashes by a blur was going through endless dummies. 

“Working hard I see? ” said Dumbledore as he appeared inside

“Gotta keep improving.” muttered Harry 

“Ah, a noble answer indeed. Tell me Harry do you still feel helpless?” said Dumbledore 

“Sometimes,” said Harry 

“Harry my boy, you are the most powerful young wizard in the world at the moment. Yet your only worry is about what others think of you.” said Dumbledore “ Always about the appearance just like James,” smiled Dumbledore. 

“I just want people to stop thinking I’m helpless all these years,” said Harry 

“Well there is a certain tournament coming up that is much grander than quidditch in my opinion,” said Dumbledore as he walked out the door leaving a thoughtful Harry Potter. 

“I feel sick”

“Nervous?” 

“Extremely”

“It’s okay we’ll be landing soon,” said Aveline with a smile. 

They had been traveling for a while mainly to stop so that Madame Maxine could visit other dignitaries around Europe on the way to England. They had spent nights in mansions all the way to medieval aged castles. Throughout the journey Fleur had been practicing extensively on her magic. Aveline could see the desire in her eyes as she memorized and learned every charm or transfiguration spell from books. 

“Do you want to be the champion that bad?” said Aveline looking up at a freshly showered Fleur 

“I must!” said Fleur 

“Why? You’re beautiful, smart, and already extremely gifted in magic” said Aveline curiously 

“That’s what people that know me understand. But others look at me as dumb, weak, and helpless. Like I’m just a pretty face that needs to be taken care of.” Said Fleur sadly hugging her chest. 

“I just want people to stop thinking I’m helpless all these years,” muttered Fleur as Aveline came up to embrace her. 

“Your not helpless Fleur Delacour, you’re the most amazing best friend ever!” laughed Aveline 

“Now stop moping and lets go get some food, can you believe were arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow?” said Aveline

Authors Note: cliffhanger much? I know I promised the selection ceremony and everything but I want this story to be detailed instead of jumping. But don’t worry the next part will be out in the next two days! And don’t forget to Review!!


	10. Selection

Chapter 10: Selection

 

Authors Note: Edited 

“HARRY WAKE UP,” yelled Hermione as she frantically shook Harry who was asleep in the Library over a potions book with his parchment wrinkled up. 

“What do you want Hermione?” groaned Harry as his eyes opened and saw Hermione’s form clear up with her curly brown hair and carrying 8 book. She looked frantic as she here eyes darted left and right as if looking for something that couldn’t be seen. 

“The Representatives from the other two schools are arriving soon, and all students are required to assemble in the field!” as she dragged Harry away from the candlelit table. He just had enough time to stuff his work into his book bag and grab it with him. 

“Alright, Alright, I can walk on my own Hermione!” said Harry as he stopped a jolting Hermione who was speed walking with a purpose. He shook his wrist, which had her hand, locked around.

“Well you should have been in the front of the school already, your fault for falling asleep on homework that’s due tomorrow.” Said Hermione in a bossy like tone as she let go and kept walking.

Unsurprised at Hermione’s reaction and logic, Harry just smiled and kept walking with Hermione. The soon arrived at the entrance to Hogwarts who’s large gate opened showing a limitless expanse of nature. The night sky could be seen peaking just over the mountain and the silent chatter of the students could be heard on the field. 

“Excuse me, Excuse me,” said both Harry and Hermione as they pushed to the front of the large crow gathered to stand find Ron who was in the front of the pack of students. His long red wavy red hair and dragon teeth earrings could be seen as he had on a simple Hogwarts shirt with a black leather jacket on. 

‘What are you so dressed up for?” asked Harry came up next to him with Hermione close behind there wrist constantly touching as the students crowded around them. Hermione looked over to him as he looked at her, her head was right where his chest is. Her baby fat had vanished as her cheekbones were refined and her eyes still glowed with determination and hope as it did since first year. Even her hair seemed to be managed more as it didn’t blow up everywhere but flowed down in a simple yet elegant manner. 

“The Beauxbaton girls,” winked Ron as he fixed his jacket and smoothed his hair. Ron’s change had surprised him the most ever since 4th year. He was no longer that idiot red haired boy was constantly ignorant and loud, well sometimes he still was. Ever since he found quidditch and Charlie took him to the dragon reserves Ron began to change. His failures in the past seemed to fuel him to change and be the best he could be. Looking at him now they were about the same height, his face was sharp and now showed a sense of maturity. “He’s come far,” thought Harry 

“Wow,” was all Harry said as he finished studying his friends and looked up at the great lake, the giant squid lazily swimming around and distant lights of Hogsmeade. Reminiscing about the past, harry realized how much had time has passed and they were all older so much older. With a sad Smile harry turned to Hermione and asked her about her classes and off she went… Harry simply smiled and gave feedback.

“Hey look there’s something in the waters!” cried the voice of Seamus Finnegan pointing to the sky. A mass of head turned towards the lake as a giant ripple of waves could be seen. Something was clearly rising from the depths of the lake. Suddenly a gigantic ship burst out of the ocean causing a giant splash and water to rise almost to the tip of the mountains. The ship seemed to be made fully out of wood and was as big as a cruise liner. The inside couldn’t be seen but looked like a plain Victorian era ship. 

“That’s one giant boat,” muttered Harry who had never seen a boat that big or like that except in history textbooks. “It looks just like the one’s used by the Europeans during the middle passage era. “Well it’s clearly not a slave ship,” joked Harry as the ramp on the ship slid down.

A group of students filed out all wrapped in thick furs and looked much older than they probably are. Most of the students seemed to be from Eastern Europe as there skin seemed to be darker and dark bags could be seen under their eyes. Harry watched as a short man with a tall sulking teen next to him approach Dumbledore

“AH DUMBLEDORE MY BROTHER!” boomed the short man’s voice as he embraced Dumbledore in a strong hug clapping his back.

“Igor my friend, it has been much too long,” clapping the man’s bag and lifting his wrist up towards the crowd of Hogwarts students. 

“PROFESSOR KARKAROFF FROM DUMSTRANG,” yelled Dumbledore to the mass of student’s dressed in black with different crests on their chest. A roar of cheers and clapping occurred and slowly as the last clap faded with the wind. 

Out of nowhere a giant carriage appeared out of the sky pulled by two large horses that resembled giant Pegasus’s. When Harry saw the carriage he heard Hermione mummer something about “Cinderella.” 

*Flashback

Harry recalled back when he went to Muggle School sitting in the empty classroom while everybody was outside playing. Little Harry sat alone in the dark as a ray of sunshine shined through the blinds. Eye’s red and tears streamed down the young man’s face. “Why does this happen to me? How come I’m constantly beat? Why does my family hate me?” as the hurt stabbed in young Harrys heart threatening to consume his entire being.

“vhy are u ere alone?” said a young girls voice

“Whu.. what?” murmured Harry as he quickly wiped the tears from his face

“vhy aren’t you outside playing?” repeated the girl 

“ They all hate me, thanks to Dudley.” Whispered harry with scorn in his voice anger and hurt mixed together. 

“I don’t hate you,” smiled the girl as she sat down next to him and gave him a bright smile. 

“Really? Did Dudley put you up to this?” said Harry as he looked up into the girl’s eyes. 

“Sapphire,” thought Harry 

“Who iz Dudley? Questioned the girl with a curious expression shown as her forehead creased. Before she shook her head “No matter, we’re friends now,” said the girl smiling as she handed a book to Harry

“Read to me!” said the girl as she laid her head on Harry’s lap 

“Um, okay?” said harry questionably as he opened the book, excitement in his heart as he finally made a friend. 

“Once upon a time…” –End flashback 

“HARRY!” cried Hermione as she smacked his shoulder

“Yes?” said Harry as he snapped out of his reminiscing 

“What were you thinking about? Don’t tell me your dumbstruck like every boy in Hogwarts!” cried Hermione as she turned Harry around to Ron

Harry looked at Ron and everybody around him, the boys seemed to be dazed and caught in excited whispers. Suddenly Harry felt someone staring at him and turned around.

At the entrance of the carriage students began to slowly emerge out of the Cinderella shaped carriage dressed in a baby blue color. The girls dressed in light skirts and a simple blue blouse with a light blue scarf wrapped around their necks. The boys were dressed in blue slacks and blue polos. Harry was surprised at their choice of dress in this cold autumn weather. 

“Blood hell, I’m in heaven!” exclaimed Ron as he eyed the Beauxbaton girls and began to straighten his clothes some more. 

“Really, Ron,” chided Hermione as she shook her head and locked her arms around Harry and placed her head on his shoulder. 

Harry could feel her constant shivering as in her rush to get Harry out on time she forgot to bring her jacket. 

“Here take my sweatshirt.” Said Harry as he took it off and shoved it over Hermione before she could complain.

“Harry! You’ll freeze to death!” cried Hermione as Harry stood there in a black t-shirt. 

“It’s alright, I’m used to the cold,” laughed Harry as he tried to stop Hermione from taking the sweatshirt off. 

“MADAME MAXIME EVERYONE HEADMISTRESS OF BEAUXBATON!” yelled Dumbledore who looked like a dwarf next to the giant headmistress.

“Vhy Dank you Dumblydore,” smiled Madame Maxime as she let Dumbledore kiss her hand. 

“Let us all adjourn into the Great Hall for dinner, I’m sure our guests are extremely famished!” chuckled Dumbledore as he began to head inside.

With a wave from Maxime and Karkaroff all the students began to head inside for dinner.

The Great Hall was soon filled with students as the Hogwarts student resumed to their usual dinner activities. The other two academies began to disperse and sat wherever they wanted to.   
“HARRY!” Cried a girls voice as someone hugged him from behind her hair covering his eyes and the smell of fresh pine could be smelled.

“Aveline?” asked Harry as he turned around to a cute smiling girl looking at him 

“Who else would it be?” silly said Aveline as she sat down between him and Hermione 

“Hi, you must be Hermione!” said Aveline as she shook Hermione’s hand and gave her hug, leaving a surprised Hermione as she awkwardly embraced her back. 

As the food appeared on the table everyone began to dig in and engage in small talk. Harry noticed the efforts the house elfs put into putting different foods for the foreign guests. 

“Hogwarts is amazing,” muttered Aveline as she looked up at the ceiling in the great hall. It was a clear night sky where all the stars could be seen, a peaceful night that fills one with inspiration as they look up. 

“Wait until you’ve seen the rest of the castle, I’ll show you around tomorrow,” said Hermione with a smile. “Did you know that the great hall was built centuries ago and enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw?” said Hermione as she began to ramble on facts from “Hogwarts a History.” 

But instead of looking irritated or bored, Aveline was wide eyed and seemed to hang on every word the brown haired girl would say. This surprised Harry, as even he would sometimes lose focus when Hermione rambled on about facts. 

“Excuse moi, are you done with the bouillabaisse?” said a voice of a girl behind Harry.

“Yeah, take it,” said Harry flashing a kind smile as he turned around. He saw a beautiful blonde haired girl. Her hair flowing perfectly downs her angular face as it stopped at just the right length. Her eyes a brilliant blue that showed kindness but an icy edge laid behind it. Almost as if she was forcing herself somehow as she grimaced at him and took the bowl and walked off. 

“Already another insolent fool,” thought Fleur as she walked back to the Ravenclaw table as her best friend was busy catching up with someone. “I wish I could make friends as easily as her,” sighed Fleur in her thoughts. 

Confused and intrigued at girl’s reaction to a simple smile Harry went back to his food. “Strange, I seem to have offended her, I wonder who she is?” thought Harry with mirth as he bit into some chicken. 

After everyone was done with desert and the food disappeared, the crowd of student’s view turned to the teacher’s table, as Dumbledore slowly stood up. 

“Now that everyone is full and ready for a good night sleep I will keep my announcements short.” Said Dumbledore with his arms open wide towards the mass of students below. 

“First off, anyone hoping to participate in the Triwizard tournament will have 24 hours to submit their names starting now.” Said Dumbledore and with a wave of his wand a podium stood in the front of the teacher table and students. On it laid a silver goblet with blue flames rising methodically out of the cup, with a slight mist around it. 

“An age line is erected around the goblet of fire, so I implore the underage not attempt to submit their names or consequences will be adequately dealt. “ smiled Dumbledore as he waved his wand again and a circle erupted from the ground leaving a glow around the podium. 

“Also I would like to introduce our ministry sponsors Mr. Crouch who is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements.” In which a stout man rose up from his seat and gave a polite wave to the clapping crowd. 

“And also retired quidditch legend Mr. Ludo Bagman!” Cheers erupted around the school as a tall semi-athletic man rose and bowed to the crowd. He reminded Harry a little of Lockhart.

“They shall be with us at every event in the Triwizard tournament, so please welcome them as if they were still our own,” said Dumbledore with a smile 

“You all have had time to decide upon your options for sometime now and your future is in your hands,” said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. “And with that I bid you all goodnight! 

Soon students began to file out to retire to their common rooms. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Aveline as she headed back to the carriage, promising to meet tomorrow morning. 

“I wonder how they all fit into that carriage,’ mused Harry as he saw the group of students seemingly filing back into the carriage. 

“It’s probably bigger inside, like wizarding tents,” said Hermione in a matter of fact tone. “Have you seen Ron anywhere?”

“I think he was over at the Ravenclaw table talking to some Beauxbaton students,” said Harry

“That Prat! Ugh I don’t even want to deal with him anymore, I’ll see you tomorrow Harry.” Huffed Hermione as she gave Harry a quick hug and headed into the common room.

“Harry cleaned himself up and sunk into the soft bed and pillows, fully prepared to fall into the world of his dreams.” 

1:00 Am 

Alone, always alone… Little Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts by himself, “everyone hates me, even here where I thought I would finally be accepted.” Thought Harry as he sat on the wall protruding underneath the window. “First they welcome me as if I’m a hero, and now I’m a villain.” Harry felt alone again just like he had all the years previously.

Where did they go? Why did they change? Her mother had warned her about the changes that come with Veelas maturing. Nobody wanted to talk to her anymore, everyone hated her. “One minute where all friends, an now the girls hate me and the guys lust after me.” Thought Fleur as she silently sat under a tree by herself, watching her old friends play together. Fleur felt alone for the first time in her life.

Harry and Fleur both snapped their eyes open as they began to put more clothes on and head out of their rooms. They both scrawled a quick note and pocketed it and exited. 

“ I can do this, I just know it,” thought Harry as he walked towards the Great Hall, resolve showing in every step he took. 

“ It’s fate,” thought Fleur as she entered the open gate of the entrance hall to Hogwarts. Where she saw a boy walking down the stairs with a purpose. He looked up after hearing the door creak.

Sapphire eyes met emerald green both shining with determination as the approached closer to each other.

“It’s late, you know,” said Harry as he continued walking towards the great hall 

“Vat? Mademoiselle shouldn’t be out this late? Iz it too dangerouz?” spit Fleur with venom as her previous anger towards the boy resurfaced. 

“If your out this late, your either a fool, or confident in your abilities to protect yourself.” Said Harry without looking back, missing the look of surprise on Fleur’s face.

“So vat are you?” asked Fleur curiously as she stood behind the boy who just stood there staring at the goblet.   
“A fool, seeking eternal glory to fulfill his self consciousness,” chuckled Harry as he turned around to look her in the eyes once again. “How about you?” 

“I guess I am ze fool too as I zeek eternal glory to show I am not just a preety face,” said Fleur as she looked down and hugged her shoulder. “ I am a fool…. A beautiful fool,” whispered Fleur

“Aren’t we all, it’s the best anyone can be in this world,” chuckled Harry once again “But what’s important is your purpose and to know what you want in life,” said Harry as he looked into the girl’s eyes with a renewed fire. And turned around and dropped the paper into the goblet.

Watching the fire in the boy’s emerald eyes as he looked at her, it was awe-inspiring. It wasn’t the fire of lust but the fire of determination, promising her that everything would be done. Fleur smiled and real smile and walked up to the Goblet throwing her name in.

She turned to leave to find that the boy was already gone, as she was unable to find him in the entrance hall either. Fleur shivered as the cold winds blew through her thin nightgown. But as she walked up to the door, she found a jacket hooked onto one of the doorknockers. Smiling Fleur put it on and zipped back to her carriage where she quickly drifted to sleep, forgetting to take the jacket off. 

Both Harry and Fleur didn’t wake up until later afternoon and everyone knew that waking them would mean certain death. So Hermione spent the morning with Aveline while Ron was busy running the Gryffindor quidditch practice. When Harry woke he looked outside the window and decided to take stroll around Hogsmeade. 

Fleur on the other hand chose to stay in her dormitory and study her transfiguration notes and books. She was so close to finding her animagus form, as she needed only on missing piece. 

Soon it was night and it was time for dinner but more importantly the champion selection. Both Harry and Fleur sat at their own tables and could barely eat anything due to nerves. After what seemed like forever the tables where pushed apart and the students gathered to both sides of the goblet.

Dumbledore appeared next to the goblet and turned towards the crowds

“And so it begins, the selection of the Triwizard champions, one from each school to represent their schools on the quest for eternal glory.” 

Right as Dumbledore finished his sentence the fire in the goblet spurred high in the air and a piece of paper flew out. 

“ The champion for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum!!” roared Dumbledore as cheers and claps rose around the Great Hall. Krum walked up and shook Dumbledore’s hand looking surly but his eyes showed that he was pleased. He then followed Dumbledore’s directions and headed into the trophy room.

“For Beauxbaton, their champion is….” Fleur caught her breath as her heart pounded heavily and her thoughts mixing. “FLEUR DELACOUR!” roared Dumbledore to cheers and applause again. With a wide smile Fleur practically skipped to shake the headmaster’s hand and headed to the trophy room. 

“Now for our final champion, who will represent Hogwarts?” Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes as he caught the paper.“ HARRY POTTER!” 

Authors Note: And that’s the selection! Let me know what you guys thought! And again I’m sorry for taking so long.


	11. Wishing

Chapter 11: Wishing 

Author Note: Edited

Previously…  
"Now for our final champion, who will represent Hogwarts?" Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes as he caught the paper." HARRY POTTER!"  
The entire great hall went silent for at least 5 seconds all heads turn towards the black haired teen. Harry felt like his heart was about to stop as he felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Clap, Clap, a second clap, three claps, and soon the whole great hall burst into cheers and applause, particularly the Gryffindor.  
“GO!” shouted Aveline with a smile as she shoved Harry, who stood up and began to walk towards the smiling headmaster. Each step he took resonating reality back into Harry’s mind.   
“Congratulations Harry,” whispered Dumbledore shaking his hand and pointing towards the trophy room. “We’ll be there shortly.”   
Harry gave a weak smile and walked towards the door at the end of the corridor. The claps and shouts slowly faded with Dumbledore’s speech.  
“Well there we go… Your three champions”   
Harry pushed open the wooden door to the trophy room toe find a dark room lit by a fireplace and a maze of glass cases with perfectly polished trophies inside. Viktor Krum stood by the fireplace looking deep into the fire as if there was something of interest there. The Beauxbaton champion was unseen as Harry casually looked around for her.   
“James potter.”   
Harry whipped his head towards the direction of that melodic voice to find the French Champion looking into a plaque.  
“He iz your father, non? Asked Fleur as she tilted her head sideways, hair shifting and blue eyes looking towards the raven-haired teen.   
“Yes, a father who I feel like I never met.” muttered Harry looking into the fireplace, tearing himself away from those sapphire eyes.   
“E loved you, or you wouldn’t be ere,” said Fleur as she slowly walked towards Harry. Her hands skimmed the glass case, and her eyes flashed from trophy to trophy.   
“How so?” asked Harry still staring in the fire   
“ It takes immenze love to give your life for someone, to make ze decision that it’s fine that you will no longer exist, as long az that special someone lives on.” Said the beautiful voice as a soft hand clasped over Harry’s shoulder.   
“Intelligence is a virtue these days.” Whispered Harry, as he turned towards the oak doors. Which burst opens a second later flashing in the lights of the torches outside?  
“Harry Potter!” cried an exuberant voice filled with childish excitement, as a man with a boyish face grabbed Harry’s hand and shook it vigorously.   
“Ludo bagman, pleased to meet you! So tell me, how does it feel to be a Triwizard Champion?”   
“Wonderful sir,” said Harry with a fake smile, the soft hand and the smell of flowers disappeared as soon as the door opened.  
“Now, now, Ludo let’s not crowd young Harry there are three other champions.” Said Dumbledore who appeared next to Harry.  
Harry looked around the room and found the other two headmasters with their respected students. Both headmasters where whispering animatedly to their champions as Barty Crouch walked into the room.   
“May I have everyone’s attention please,” said Crouch as he pulled out a piece of parchment.   
‘Throughout this tournament the three champions from each school will be faced with 3 main tasks and challenges in between. These tasks will test your daring, honor, magical ability, and sheer willpower.” Said Crouch and with a slight cough continued on.   
“In the past people have died in this tournament, the ministry will be doing everything in our power to keep death from occurring. Both the Aurors and Department of magical games and sports will be on site at each event. Our main goal is to prevent death, but I cannot promise you that you won’t feel pain, or suffer extreme agony as the tasks are true tests,” said Crouch gravely as his tired eyes flickered to each champion and folded up the parchment.   
“Well… Matters aside, May I present to you, your first task!” cried Bagman as his cheerful voice pierced the tense atmosphere, causing a small intake of breath   
“The ability to dive into the unknown and face danger head on shall be the champions first task! The first task is on November 24th; you will be armed with nothing but knowledge and your wand. No matter what’s out there you will face it head on with nothing but your magical ability!” said Bagman gleefully   
“Now, does anyone have any questions?” asked Bagman  
Everyone remained silent as the cracks of the fireplace was the only sound audible in the trophy room. Eyes flickered between each person as judgment began to pass whether consciously or unconsciously.   
‘Well, if nobody has any questions, it’s getting quite late so I guess we’re done here.” Said Bagman with a hint of disappointment at the unenthusiastic champions.   
“A splendid idea indeed Ludo.” Said Dumbledore as he motioned his hand outwards and everyone began to file out.   
Soon Harry found himself walking up to the Gryffindor dormitory deep in thought of what transpired in the trophy room.  
“Pain, what do they know about pain?” thought Harry as memories flashed in and out of his mind.  
“Diving into the unknown?” I’ve done it almost every year; guess this year isn’t going to be different.   
“Magical ability?” Saved me countless times, I trained for this, I’m not going to lose.” Thought Harry with a fire sparked in his heart.   
“Are you sure? What if you lose? What if you fail? What will the world think of poor little Harry?” said the little voice in Harry’s mind   
“I won’t” Harry told himself as he said the password to the fat lady. Instantly hands shot out and his housemates dragged in Harry.   
Cheers and questions bombarded Harry as he was lifted up in the air amidst more cheers and toasts.   
‘What’s the first task Harry?” asked one Gryffindor  
“Are you scared?” asked a wide-eyed first year   
“Now, now get off the poor man,” shouted Ron from the corner of the common room   
Soon Harry was let down and the crowd parted still cheering as Ron dragged Harry towards a table.   
“Congratulations mate! I knew you could do it!” Said Ron as he handed Harry a bottle of butter beer.  
“Now your going to win that tournament and I’m going to win the international cup!” roared Ron as he grasped Harry’s back   
“There’s an international tournament?” asked Harry   
“Yeah, after you went into the trophy room Dumbledore announced an international quidditch tournament between the two schools and also an academics one.” Said Ron   
“Then we got ourselves a good year coming up, don’t we?” Said Harry with a smile as he waved at a smiling Hermione across the room.  
“I’m going to bed now, you coming?” asked Harry  
“Nah, I’m going to enjoy a few more butterbeers and make sure this party doesn’t get out of hand.” As Ron swerved his bottle and flashed his head boy badge with a proud smile.  
“Alright Percy Jr,” said Harry as he walked away from a red faced Ron with a smirk  
“Harry! How’d it go?” said the familiar voice of his other best friend as she crushed him in a hug  
“It was… Interesting,” said Harry as he told Hermione about the first task, as he knew Hermione was more concerned about the “details,” unlike Ron.   
“Well you’ll do fine, as long as you keep up with your studies and work.” Said Hermione “I’ll start up a practice schedule for you and have it for you by tomorrow.”   
‘Hermione! Calm down! I can keep up with my studies just fine and I’ll be practicing if Dumbledore if you’ve forgotten,” said Harry as he clasped two hand on her shoulder.  
“Oh, Right,” muttered Hermione awkwardly “Well you must be tired, go get some rest.” Muttered Hermione as she began to walk away  
“Hermione wait,” as he watched turn around disappointment and hurt showing on her face. “You know I appreciate everything you do for me right?”   
“Yeah,” said Hermione softly   
“Then what’s wrong?” asked Harry   
“Nothing, it’s just I’m tired,” said Hermione  
“Your worried,” whispered Harry looking down  
“Of course I’m worried! Every year you face challenges average wizard never face in their lifetimes! And now you go chasing after danger, why?”   
“You don’t understand,” muttered Harry   
“Harry Potter.. If I don’t understand, than who will?” said Hermione as she folded her arms and stared at him   
“I want an identity alright? I want to go in this tournament and show everyone I’m not that weak little boy that has to be saved constantly by Dumbledore. I don’t want to be known as the baby that happened to kill Voldemort due to the magic of my mother!” said Harry still looking at the ground  
“But your more than that, you defeated Voldemort countless times after, saved Sirius, killed a basilisk, and not mention Dumbledore. You’ve done more than a few of the wizarding world’s legends, what more do you want?” Said Hermione exasperated   
“I don’t know, I’m not at peace, I’m not happy, I’m still lost,” said Harry lamely   
“Well your already obligated to compete so I guess there’s nothing I can do to help.” Said Hermione frustrated  
“Just be there for me, it’s all I ever ask for,” said Harry with a smile   
“Just try not to get yourself killed.” Laughed Hermione as she and Harry watched Ron chase a group of First years around that hit him with a firework.  
Soon Harry was in bed, fresh out of the shower and ready to collapse on his bed and fall asleep. But he opened up his WizNet first and found that he had a new friend request.   
“Fleur Delacour Accept or Decline?” Smiling Harry clicked the mouse once and closed his laptop. And then proceed to stare out at the great lake, the familiar feeling of loneliness washing over him.  
‘I wish I could find someone that truly understands me, the real me” thought Harry as his head hit the pillow and soon he was fast asleep. The alarm clock switches from 11:11 to 11:12.   
Fleur walked down the grassy landscape outside of Hogwarts with Madame Maxime towards the Beauxbaton carriage. Her feelings conflicted about the events in the trophy room. She quietly thought over the events to herself as she parted with Madame Maxime at the hallway and went into her room. Aveline was already asleep so Fleur quickly showered and curled up in bed with her laptop. She missed home and Gabrielle and knew the perfect person to vent to.  
My Dearest Gabrielle,  
How are you? How are mother and father? I hope they spend time with you and don’t leave you alone all the day with the house elves. I miss you so much! You must convince father to come to one of the tasks. Especially now, since I’m officially a Triwizard Champion! I feel like I succeeded in what will be a long journey of challenges throughout this year. But I still feel conflicted and worried… I’m determined to win and show the world I’m not a “helpless leetle Veela,” but a strong witch as well. I wish it were easy for people to understand that simple fact, and not constantly judge and perceive. I’m scared Gabrielle. I’m scared of losing and failing, I’m scared of being mocked and looked down upon. I want respect, I want them to know me as Fleur Delacour the real one and not the “Ice queen,” “politician’s daughter,” or the daughter of a “celebrity.” I want to make an identity for myself that is just I. But my venting and worries aside, I also have to tell you something else, I met a boy! I know, I know, I’m not going to take it fast or go right at him. But he’s so intelligent and well known around the school. He just has that badboy attitude and has all the Beauxbaton boys fawning over him. I’ve talked to him once or twice but I’ll let you know more detail soon.   
Love,  
Fleur Delacour, Your loving Sister   
Fleur quickly read over her message and with a smile clicked the send button. Fleur then opened up her WizWeb profile and with a smile replied to a message and also clicked “add as friend,” to a certain Harry Potter. Then she closed her laptop and looked out at the great lake in a melancholy mood as loneliness overcame her.  
“I wish I could find someone that truly understands me, the real me” thought Fleur as her head hit the pillow and soon she fell asleep. The alarm clock switches from 11:11 to 11:12.   
The wind blows softly outside as the leaves change to even more of a burning inferno and falling like early rain….  
Harry walked towards the unused classroom a note in his hand. He was slightly annoyed as whatever was so important it needed to interrupt his training it had better be, well important.   
As Harry opened the door he was met with a flash of white and a giant camera facing towards him. Still trying to adjust from the shock of the bright light the empty classroom reappeared in his sight. There was a photographer and shrill looking women with a sharp beetlelike face. Also the other two champions where there with their headmasters. And for some reason Mr. Ollivander who was talking animatedly with Dumbledore.   
“Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, but I’m sure you’ve heard of me,” said the lady with a smile as she extended her hand out.   
Deciding to mess with her a little, Harry grabbed her hand and skimmed his lips on it.   
“A pleasure to meet you as well, mademoiselle” said Harry with a dazzling smile, causing Rita to blush a splutter and a certain French witch to raise her eyebrow.  
“Well.. Um anyways, where here to take some pictures of the champions and also to conduct interviews for the new segment.” Spluttered Rita.  
“Are you alright, Ms. Skeeter?” said Harry as he placed his hand on her forehead causing Rita to back away   
“Yes, yes as fine as I can be, with you in this room,” muttered Rita “ Pictures, Pictures!” Cried Rita as she gathered the champions and headmasters for multiple shots both together and individually.   
“Let’s start the interviews,” said Rita gleefully as she grabbed Fleur and dragged her into the broom cupboard.  
“So tell me, how long do you plan on lasting in this tournament, dear?” asked Rita   
“I’m not going to last at all, I’m going to win,” said Fleur with annoyance   
“Interesting, tell me, do your parents approve of your entrance into this tournament?”   
“Of courze, they’ve alwayz supported me and vill continue to, “said Fleur confidently   
“Last question, why did you join this tournament?” asked Rita  
“I joined to show the world I’m not just some fragile schoolgirl and more powerful than most wizards. I joined to conquer my fears and try to find peace within myself.” Said Fleur  
“Love it, absolutely love your responses, well I guess we’re done here.” Said Rita as exited the broom closet to grab Krum and take him in for his interview.  
Fleur went and sat next to Harry who seemed deep in thought staring blankly at the wall.  
‘Vat are you thinking about?” asked Fleur  
“Everything,” said Harry  
“I zee, are you zinking about me?” asled Fleur with a sly smile, as Harry snapped back into reality.  
‘What?” said Harry  
“You zaid, you where zinking of everyzing, am I not part of everyzing?” asked Fleur tilting her head sideways in a look of confusion.  
“I guess,” said Harry absentmindedly  
“MR. POTTER!” cried Rita “Your turn,”   
“Well, this should be fun,” smiled Harry as he was able to get a smirk out of Fleur   
“So tell me Mr Potter, If your parent’s where still alive what would they think of your decision to join this deadly tournament?” asked Rita  
“I think they would be proud of me, they would want me to be happy and if this made my happy I’m sure they would have been proud for me to be in this tournament.” Said Harry  
“Tell me, Mr Potter, Do you plan on wining in this tournament?” Asked Rita  
“Wholeheartedly,” said Harry   
“Last question, why? Why did you want to join such a dangerous tournament that could put your life at risk? Asked Rita  
“My life’s been at risk countless times ever since I was one. I don’t go out to find danger or trouble it finds me. But I want to join this tournament to prove something to myself and all the other people. I want to prove I’m not just a useless figurehead or icon. I want to show them my strengths and abilities. I want to win.” Said Harry with fire in his eyes.  
“Outstanding!” Said Rita as she led Harry out of the closet.   
“We will now commence the weighing of the wands to make sure they are fit for the tournament.” Said Dumbledore   
Each of the champions shall present their wand to Mr. Ollivander for testing and then you may go on with your daily activities when he is done.” Said Dumbledore  
“Without further interruption, Garrick,” said Dumbledore with a nod   
“May I have Mr. Viktor Krum come up please?” asked Ollivander   
Krum approached Ollivander and handed him his wand. Ollivander began to examine and run his fingers up and down the wand.   
“Hornbeam, 10 and a quarter inches with dragon heartstring, fascinating this is Gregorovitch’s work if I’m correct,” asked Ollivander  
“yes,” said Krum with a nod of his head  
“INCENDIO,” Cried Ollivander as a jet of fire shot out and ceased almost immediately  
“Works marvelous, you may go now.” Said Ollivander with a smile as he handed Viktor his wand back..  
“Ms. Delacour? May you bring your wand up here?” asked Ollivander  
“Oui,” said Fleur as she approached Ollivander and handed him her wand, and again Ollivander began his examination.   
“Rosewood, nine and a half with a veela hair core! Now that’s unique but not unsimilar to a certain wizard in this room.” Smiled Ollivander who looked straight at Harry.  
“ORCHIDEOUS,” shout Ollivander and bouquet of flower sprang out of the veela wand, which Ollivander handed to Fleur.  
“Your wand is in a fine condition and well cleaned if I might add, you may go now.”   
Instead of leaving like Krum, Fleur chose to sit back down while Harry went up to Ollivander, mainly because she wanted to talk to Harry more but also she was curious.   
“Ah, Mr. Potter we meet again, may I see your wand?” Asked Ollivander  
“Both?” whispered Harry  
“Of course, better to save me the long trip back just to confirm it again,” smiled Ollivander  
So Harry whipped out both wands to a few gasps of surprise and handed them to Ollivander. And once again Ollivander began to run his hands over the wands and begin his examination.   
“Holly, 11 inch phoenix feather.” The twin wands of great good and great evil said Ollivander dramatically.   
“AGUAMENTI,” cried Ollivander as wine shot out of Harry’s wand   
“Still as great as the day you bought it, but that is expected coming out of my store,” Said Ollivander with a smirk.   
“And the second wand   
“Rosewood, 11 inches and Veela hair,” said Ollivander with a chuckle at Fleur’s shocked expression.   
“If I’m not mistaken, Mr. potter the Veela hair in your wand actually comes from Ms. Delacour herself.” Said Ollivander  
“Vat!? It Haz Chozen already?” said Fleur with a look of shock and her faced flushed   
“Apparently,” said Ollivander “Don’t worry it won’t have any effect on you when he casts spells.”   
“AVIS,” Cried Ollivander as a flock of birds flew out the veela wand and disappeared in a flash of white.  
“Perfect condition and a great wand indeed,” said Ollivander with a smile  
“I believe we are done here and I do have shop to run, so I’ll be heading off” cried Ollivander as he headed towards the exit with Dumbledore and the other two headmasters towards his office.   
“So this wand has your hair?” asked Harry  
“Oui, maman told me to donate a couple strands of my hair for new wands.” said Fleur as she crossed her arms self consciously  
“It’s probably not a really strong wand is it?” asked Fleur  
“It’s a wonderful wand, it feels like it had a life of it’s own and a personality to It.” said Harry “Here hold it,” said Harry as he handed her his wand.  
Fleur took it in her hand and instantly felt the pulsing of energy throughout the wand. The magic passing through every grain of wood on the wand was coming from her hair. What was even stranger was that each pulse of the wands seemed to match with the beat of her heart. But she wasn’t about to let Harry know that. Fleur suddenly felt very proud of herself, seeing that her magic was able to produce such a great wand.   
“It’s beautiful, just like me,” said Fleur with a smirk as she handed the wand back to Harry.  
“Sure,” said Harry smiling as they walked down the hall  
“HARRY!,” cried the deep voice of Hagrid   
“Funny seein you ‘round here, but listen I need you to meet me tonight at 12 I need to show you sumthing and bring your cloak.” Said Hagrid  
“Alright, I’ll see you tonight then.” Said Harry as he waved goodbye to Hagrid  
“Who iz he?” asked Fleur looking back towards Hagrid   
“He’s the Hogwarts’s gamekeeper and also the person who saved me by bringing me into the magical world.” 

Authors Note: And that’s a wrap! I intended this as a filler but I think it’s a little more than that. Next up is going to be the first task! Thank you guys for being so patient with my slow updating! And PLEASE don’t forget to REVIEW!!!


	12. First Task

Chapter 12: First Task

Authors Note: Edited

11:50, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from the side of his bed and threw it over himself. Grabbing his wand he slowly crept out of the warm bed and onto the cold stone floor. His roommates where all asleep in the their beds, except for Ron who was nowhere to be found. 

Harry slowly crept down the steps down to the common room, lit by the dim fires with occasional crackle of wood. He scanned the room and found the red headed Weasley knocked out at a desk, surrounded by books. With a silent chuckle, Harry crept out of the portrait hole onto the expanse of moving staircases. From then on he began to navigate his way towards the entrance hall. 

Soon Harry was crossing the lush landscape towards Hagrid’s hut, whose shadow could be seen in the window. As Harry approached and knocked on Hagrid’s door he looked back and noticed the Beauxbaton carriage was also lit. 

“Who’s there?” said the gruff voice of Hagrid

“It’s me Harry,” 

“Just wait outside and follow me, when we get going, alright?” Whispered Hagrid

“We?” thought Harry 

Suddenly Harry heard the crunching of boots behind him and quickly moved out of the way as he saw Madame Maxime looming over him and knocking on Hagrid’s door. 

“Lucky Break there,” thought Harry as Hagrid emerged and began to initiate small talk with the headmistress as the walk in towards the forbidden forest. 

“Iz it safe Agrid?” Asked Maxime worriedly 

“Yeah, shure no worries,” said Hagrid confidently causing Harry to roll his eyes

As the two plus one traveled deeper into the forest, soon bright sparks and giant roars could be heard, as Harry felt himself immersed in the wards. 

Men and women could be seen running around the camp yelling and gesturing orders. But the main focus weren’t the handlers but what they where handling. 

“Dragons,” muttered Harry and Maxime 

As Hagrid and Madame Maxime stepped closer to the dragons, Harry quietly shuffled out and started to head back towards the castle. 

“DRAGONS!” whispered Hermione loudly 

“Yes, keep it down Hermione!” whispered Harry 

It was early morning the next day and both Harry and Hermione where in the library books about dragons scattered across the two tables and even more upon the shelves. 

“What do you plan to do, Harry?” whispered Hermione, concern etched across her face as she looked at Harry, who was staring outside the window towards the Beauxbaton carriage. 

“I think I’ll be able to handle the dragons, but I’m hoping the won’t pit us against them for people’s enjoyment.” Said Harry

“Well that’s probably not it, as I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t pit 17 years old against dragons when some adult wizards can’t even accomplish that task.” Said Hermione 

The two sat in the cubicle in silence for a while as the winter snows slowly approached and plastered across the window. Gray light showed throughout the otherwise dark library. Silence prevailed and only the shuffling of a book or student’s feet could be heard. 

“WAIT, I GOT IT” yelled Hermione 

“SHHHHH,” cried the stern voice of Madam Pince 

“Sorry!” whispered Hermione as she looked towards a surprised Harry 

“Your idea, Hermione?” said Harry

“What if you where meant to take something from the dragons, or maybe find a way to control the dragons?” asked Hermione.

“I can see where you’re coming from about getting something, but controlling a dragon?” said Harry with a hint of disapproval and curiosity. 

“Look at this book,” said Hermione as she pushed a book from the stack and handed it to Harry.

“Dragon Riders of the Old,”

Harry brushed his hands against the cover of two dragons enter twined, and Harry was able to feel the etching and form of the entire design. 

“Dragon Riding?” said Harry

“Yes Harry! Think about it! The Triwizard tournament is about showing traditional wizard culture from the past! And what better way then to challenge champions with something they wouldn’t expect.” Said Hermione excitedly 

“But how am I supposed to ride a dragon Hermione! They’re not able to be tamed, that’s why they bought the dragon handlers!” said Harry 

“Those are wild dragons that are not able to be tamed Harry, in other countries some dragons are actually intelligent and have their own communities. It’s just that the British monarchy banned them in the past and they where forced to settle towards Eastern Europe.” Said Hermione 

“So areas, like Bulgaria?” asked Harry

“Yes, and no Viktor won’t have an advantage, Dragons are strong and powerful creatures and also look down upon wizards. In the past wizards where able to bond with these dragons, but a dragon rider hasn’t been seen in centuries.” Said Hermione 

“So I should find a way to communicate with it?” asked Harry 

“In a way, yes let’s start looking around for spells, their must be one in these books.” Said Hermione. 

Time passes, and Harry finds himself in a tent with the other champions who both looked nervous. 

Viktor was leaning against the wall and staring off towards the other side of the tent his hand gripping his wand tightly. 

Fleur was pacing around the room muttering words in French and twirling her wand one second and brushing it across her hair the next.

Harry was nervous but chose to sit at the snack table and just eat what the tournament holders, where generous enough to lie out for the champions. 

“Ow Can you eet at a time like this?” questioned Fleur, who seemed very annoyed at Harry’s calm demeanor 

“ Because I don’t think about it,” said Harry which cause Fleur to look extremely confused  
“What?” said Fleur brushing her silver/blonde hair back with her hands.

“If you think about it so much, self doubt begins to increase what seems possible minutes ago can turn impossible,” said Harry “just relax and try to enjoy the current moments in life, right here and now.”

“I guess,” said Fleur not convinced at all

“Here sit right here,” said Harry patting the chair next to him, when Fleur approached and sat down she looked over at the food at the table.

“Your hungry aren’t you?” asked Harry

“No, why would I be?” asked Fleur nervously, but her stomach gave her away as it emitted a loud grumble. 

“Here have some bouillabaisse,” said Harry filling up a bowl and handing it to her

Fleur took it but her hands still shook with nervousness and the bowl looked like it was about to drop. 

“Here,” said Harry seeing Fleur’s struggle he took the bowl from her and scooped in the bowl with a spoon. 

“Here,” said Harry bringing the spoon up to Fleur’s mouth, she slowly opened it and put in her mouth. And then started to bite down slowly and swallowing the food.

“Want more?” asked Harry, which caused Fleur to just shake her head nervously and Harry so smile. Soon she consumed two bowls of Bouillabaisse. 

“Better,” asked Harry softly looking into Fleur’s blue eyes 

“oui,” said Fleur with a nod 

Soon tent opened up and the Triwizard committee appeared in the room 

“Gather Round! Gather Round!” said Ludo Bagman cheerfully 

“Now Mr. Crouch is outside preparing the necessary preparations to ensure the success of the first task.” Said Bagman

“For this tournament we have been given permission to allow and bring the ancient dragons into school grounds once again. Your task is to attempt to establish a connection with these dragons and they will transport you to the Temple of Kings where your objective lays. This task brings back the glory days of the dragon riders of the old and a simulation of the lost temple of kings that used to lay high up in the mountains and set to contain King Arthur’s sword!” Said Ludo Bagman 

Ludo Bagman then cast a spell and a holographic like image appeared showing the layout of the temple. 

“Each champion shall draw from this bag and will be given the key to open the specific door with it’s own chamber and object. Each chamber has a theme and a set of challenges await the champion in that chamber. Once you attain your object, you will then get back on your dragon and return here. First one back wins and all three champions will be given scores. Said Bagman as he took out a small bag and gestured for each champion to grab one.

Harry got the key to chamber 2; Fleur got the key to chamber 3, and Viktor Chamber 1. 

‘Now when the cannon sounds, please step out and that will signal the start of the first task!” said Bagman as he directed the Triwizard committee out of the tent. Karkaroff gave Krum a stern nod; Madame Maxime and Fleur just locked eyes with a look of understanding, while Dumbledore smile at Harry with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. 

Soon the tent was filled with stark silence as the champions waited for the boom of the cannon. Harry looked at Krum and nodded, giving each other a silent good luck. The boom of the cannon sounded, causing Fleur to whip her head towards Harry. All he gave her was a smile, but Fleur it meant so much more. She understood it wasn’t one of lust or good luck. Although it was meant to be reassuring, his eyes showed concern for her well being. Fleur felt her heart skip and a new sense of confidence arose inside her. She returned the smile to the raved hair teen and all three champions walked out to the glaring sun and shouts of the crowd. 

Before them stood three massive dragons as tall as a three storied house and their wings folded. They where not chained but dragon handlers where on sight in case anything did happen. The dragons stood tall and proud looking straight into the eyes of the champions. Harry saw that they varied in color unlike wild dragons who where usually a brown or gray. The three dragons all resembled stones one was as red as a ruby, the next more blue than a sapphire, and then the final one was as black as midnight and stood larger than the other two. To Harry’s surprise the black one staring right at him, which caused Harry to get a grasp of reality and perform his actions. 

“Sino Draconian Contagio,” muttered Harry pointing to his head and then looked back at the dragon

“Hello, mighty dragon,’ said Harry with a bow 

“A hatchling that shows such respect, do you not fear death?” asked the dragon with a sense of amusement

“I’ve faced the possibility of death throughout my life, if I feared it I would have already accompanied him to the other side,” said Harry

“Young and wise, a rarity in humans these day,” said the Dragon “What is your name hatchling?” 

“Harry Potter,” 

“I see, you require assistance to reach your goals correct?” said the Dragon

“Yes, it would make it much easier,” said Harry 

“An alternative,” mused the black dragon “Hop on,” 

The dragon crouched down and Harry quickly levitated himself on to the nook in the dragon’s neck and grabbed on to a spike.

“Off we go!” Mused the Dragon as he extended his wings, which seemed to pitch the surrounding arena in black and launched off causing a great gust of wind. Harry looked down at Fleur and Viktor to check their progress with the other two dragons.

Fleur seemed to have been able to communicate with the sapphire dragon normally and began to go up and pet it before it crouched down and allowed her on, and began to lift off behind Harry.

Viktor had tried to control the mind of the dragon with a shout of “legilimens,” and was forcefully rebuked and causing the dragon to give a great roar and fly off. Viktor cursed but quickly got his wand and screamed “Accio Firebolt,” and the Firebolt zipped from the Durmstrang ship docked on the coast a couple miles away. Soon he was off zipping after Fleur’s dragon and following it, but barely able to keep up.

Harry and his Dragon soared over the distant mountains past Hogwarts and under the bridges. Soon they approached a gigantic snowy summit and there stood a gigantic temple with two giant stone figures next to the great door. The black dragon descended and crouched down to let Harry down.

“I shall wait here for you hatchling, maybe even take a nap, yes that sounds lovely,” mused the dragon as it curled up and Harry jumped off and slowly levitated down.  
He approached the gigantic temple that led deep in to the mountain; he heard the distant flapping of another dragon but kept focused on his goal. He slowly climbed up what seemed an endless amount of stairs to the pathway of the giant door. Lit by rows of torches an shadow of the giant figures with their haunting green eyes, as if they where alive. With a shiver Harry ran down the pathway and the gigantic doors opened automatically leading to a gigantic atrium. The atrium was well lit and the floor and the marble floor shiny. In front of Harry stood three numbered doors and Harry automatically headed for the middle one.   
As he approached he put his key in the hole and turned causing the door to automatically swing open. And the corridor inside was lit only be a row torches, Harry stepped inside and as the doors slowly closed behind him he looked back as saw those sapphire eyes looking at him as the door finally blocked his vision. Shaking his head Harry returned his attention to the task at hand and got out his wand. He slowly walked down the corridor and soon approached a dock. The bottom was a dark lake the small waves blocking what could be under it. Docked next to it was a small wooden boat that seemed like it was about to fall apart. Not wanting to risk getting attacked if there was something in the water Harry got out his wand.

Waving his wand in a circle he shouted “VERTO AQUA A MARIE USQUE AD MARE GLACEI!” And swiped his wand across the room causing a portion of the lake to freeze over but enough for him to get to the small island. 

Without hesitation Harry began to walk across the ice but could feel a sudden change in the air and from the water a hooded figure emerged emitting death and despair. But not just one more and more emerged causing Harry to run faster to get to solid ground. Rolling underneath the grasp of two Dementors in front of him he arrived on the small island. Quickly summoning a happy memory he point his wand and shouted “EXPECTO PATRONUM,” causing a gigantic stag to appear and ram at the Dementors. But the stag simply went through the giant group of Dementors and faded. With a curse Harry began to back up and think of something else that affected Dementors. Deciding to risk it he shouted “INCENDIA INCARCEROUS!” causing a fire whip to extend out and he began to whip at the Dementors. It only managed to light their robes on fire but still they pressed forward. But Harry noticed a blur of change in the Dementor’s figure and soon realized what it was. “RIDIKULUS MAXIMAS,” shouted Harry causing the group of Dementors to turn into a bunch of small hooded chipmunks and disappear. With a chuckle Harry soon approached the well and moved over the lid. At the bottom was another lit Hallway and so he grabbed the ledge and flung himself down.

He started to jog down the hallway and soon found himself in a circular room and in the middle stood an egg, but not just any egg as it was large and reminded Harry of Norbert. Concluding that it was a dragon egg Harry began to climb up the stairs looking around while he was doing it. It seemed too suspicious as the room was dark and the only light came from a hole on top of the ceiling shining down on the egg. Slowly harry ascended each step making a noise and causing fine dust to appear under his feet fading away like a distant mist. Soon Harry approached the Egg and proceeded to pick it up. As soon as he did he heard the grinding of gears and soon the whole staircase was sinking down. But that wasn’t what alarmed Harry, the cause of concern was a row of knights with glowing green eyes behind the helmets and one hooded figure with a crown on top eyes glowing greener than the avada kedavra . As the platform finally touched the ground Harry tried to pick up the egg and just find an escape route but the egg seemed to be glued on and no matter how hard he tried it wouldn’t budge. With a curse Harry got out his two wands and faced the small army of knights. 

“They expect a lot from champions,” Thought Harry as he watched the impending army charge at him.   
"Angelus Glacei" muttered Harry as his Veela wand glowed into a white energy sword.  
"Flamae aeterna Glacei" Muttered Harry again as his Phoneix wand glowed into a red energy sword.  
"Celeritas" muttered Harry  
And with a smirk he charged at the knights and began slashing and dicing destroying there ranks one by one and dodging in fluid motions. Swords and energy clashed and each blow caused a flash of either wine white or crimson red. Soon chunks of metal lay around him as they where just charmed suits of armor. And across from him stood the hooded figure.   
“To attain what you seek, you must first defeat the final guardian,” said the Figure as he drew a magnificent emerald sword.   
“Nothing will stop me,” said Harry with determination ash e prepared his stance  
In a flash bot figures charge at each other at sparks of metal and energy emitted throughout the room. A mix of red, white, and green sparks appeared around the room as two blurs moved. And with a final resounding white flash Harry was seen kneeling at one end and the figure on the other end.   
“And… So…. You…. Best…. Me…” said the figure as he clutched his stomach and collapsed. Soon a green mist emerged and the figure disappeared. With tired breaths Harry muttered the cancelation spells and approached the egg. This time he was able to pick up the egg and head out the door on the other end. He emerged back at the atrium to find all three doors still closed and the door behind him morph back into a wall.   
Wit ha slight jog he ran back out to the snowy summit passing Viktor’s broom and the sapphire dragon that was facing the edge of the mountain and looking down at the drop. She completely ignored him and kept staring down as if contemplating the drop and how little it seemed to her. Ignoring the blue dragon Harry approached his temporary companion who had his yellow eyes open and watched as he approached.  
“It take it you where successful?” asked the Dragon   
“I guess,” said Harry with a shrug still clutching the egg  
The dragon looked at the egg but did not comment and motioned for Harry to get on him. “Now for the journey back, thank goodness for that nap.” He mused  
Harry got on and putting the egg in the middle between him he grabbed the spike and laid his head on the egg. He heard a soft humming and it felt very warm against the harsh cold. The magic had a hard toll on Harry and soon he found himself drifting off into the darkness.  
*Flashback  
A young boy stood at the entrance to a dark circular room the light from the hallway behind him showing through covering his figure. In the middle of the circle of steps, which where similar to early Greek classrooms, lay a single mirror and a robed man, was kneeling next to it. He turned around at the source of the disturbance and unrobed his turban. To the boy’s shock a face was behind the man’s baldhead. It looked at him and smiled menacingly.  
“Ah, so you are James’s son, correct, my you look exactly like him. But the eyes, you have Lily’s eyes.” Said the pale face  
The boy just stared in shock at the gruesome feature of the face, which seemed to understand his shock.  
“Yes, Yes I understand I look.. Hideous, maybe even disgusting, But I assure you once I use the stone I will be returned to my former glory! The glory that you stripped away from me, or should I say your mother’s magic!” cursed the face angrily but quickly regained its composure.  
“But the past is in the past, I do not blame you for something you never realized you did. In fact I offer you this one chance, Help me find the stone within this mirror and I will show you power beyond anything you dreamed. You’ll be able to resurrect lost ones, strike fear in your enemies, and destroy anything that dares challenge you. You remind me of me, yes always shunned and looked over, even bullied by those bigger. With me you can pay them back and lay in your mother’s arms once again and see your Father’s proud smile!” exclaimed the figure excitedly.  
The boy’s eye showed with wonder as he looked past the face and into the mirror as he saw his mother a red haired beauty her arms hugging him. And his father stood strong and tall with similar black glasses and messy black hair. He was clapping his hands on the boy’s shoulder with a proud smile. The man’s word circled in the boy’s head promising everything he desired and was ripped away from him since an early age. But the image in the mirror changed as soon as he thought about helping the man. His parent’s disappeared and suddenly he was looking a teenager with messy black hair that emitted a sense of power. His emerald green eye’s showed years of hardship but still a sense of good. A pure white wand at his side and the same wand Harry had on the other side. In his hand was a ruby red stone and he held it out to Harry as an offer with a smile.   
Harry realized that the teen would be him in the future and knew that no matter how hard life seemed to him at this moment he couldn’t replace what’s already gone. He was going to protect the wizarding committee. He was going to protect Hermione and Ron his first real friends. He was going to protect everything he now has that he never had before with the Dursleys. With a look of determination he stared the face in the eyes and finally spoke.  
“No,”   
“What! You dare defy lord Voldemort! You dare turn down power offered by the gods.” Screamed the face  
“I’ll gain power over time and I’ll end you once and for all, I promise you that!” yelled the boy  
“You act as if you’re going to live past this day!” laughed the face of Voldemort who began to run towards the boy who shrunk away.  
But to Voldemort shock as soon as he touched the boy unimaginable pain hit him. He recoiled in fear and cursed Quirrell’s weak body. “GRAB HIM,” screamed Voldemort  
But Quirell was backing away in fear of the pain, Harry realized that he cause Quirell pain by contact and Jumped at Quirell tackling him and holding on for dear life. Ignoring the ear piercing screams of both Voldemort and Quirell and the blows he received. But a hard blow to the boy’s head caused him to pass out but also Quirell and Voldemort doubled over and fell limp unmoving.   
In the doorway stood a tall figure with his wand out and a phoenix at his shoulder. His flowing white beard and twinkling eyes, there stood Albus Dumbledore. With a feeling of safety the eye’s slowly closed and everything went black.  
*Flashback End  
Harry spurred awake as the cheers of the crowd could be heard once again, and he approached the crowd of people as the Dragon slowly descended down upon the field.   
“And here you are young champion,” said the Dragon   
“Thank you great dragon,” said Harry   
“Call me Zailkren,” said the Dragon “You face difficult challenges ahead of you with great loss both in reality and emotionally. Your heart will truly die, but as long as you keep with you morals and true to yourself. Greatness will one day shine upon you and so will fate’s smile.” Whispered the fading voice of the Dragon in Harry’s mind  
Knowing the Dragon no longer wanted to speak anymore he got down and was led to a medical tent. Where he was looked over by a frantic Madam Pomfrey who complained about “a brutal tournament without regard for student safety.”  
Harry just smiled and let her look over his minor injures and then waited as Fleur and later on Krum entered both looking pretty beat up but all clutched eggs. After they where all cleared someone led them out the other side of the tent to the roaring crowds. A row of tables stood each sitting a Triwizard judge Dumbledore, Maxime, Kakaroff, Bagman, and Crouch.   
Bagman stood up and uttered a sonorous charm to his throat and began to clear his throat.  
“And with the return of our three successful champions, let the judging commence! Shouted Bagman  
“First up HARRY POTTER who finished in first place at a time of 1 hour and 35 minutes.” Said Bagman   
“The judges will each score from a scale of 1-12,” said Bagman  
Dumbledore shot up a 11, Maxime shot up a 10, Kakaroff shot up an 7, Bagman a 12, and Crouch a 10   
During this a giant image had appeared in the middle behind the judges showing highlights of Harry in his chamber using fire whips, energy sword, freezing the lake, and fighting the boggarts and knights.   
“And that gives Mr. Potter a score of 50!” said Bagman congratulations to him and his strong ability to perform advanced magic. But the judges have to agree his skills of deduction might have take a bit too long.  
This caused a hint of annoyance within Harry but he just smiled and thanked the judges.  
“Next finishing in second place Fleur Delacour at a time of 2 hours,” said Bagman  
Dumbledore shot up a 10, Maxime shot up an 11, Kakaroff a 7, Bagman a 10, and Crouch and 9   
Fleur’s highlights consisted of her battling with a water elemental and using a variety of charms to freeze and destroy it. After she faced a band of armored bandits that tried to steal the egg away from her. But she was able to use a variety of charms and fire to burn and destroy her opponents. Also she was able to transfigure the stone into a stone sphinx that fought alongside her.   
“And that gives Ms. Delacour a total of 47! Congratulations to her for her use of veela fire and also excellent charms and transfiguration. But she did seem to slow down a lot after the elemental and magical fatigue really slowed her down.” Said Bagman once again going with the good and the bad.  
Fleur just thanked the judges and looked ahead holding her egg proudly  
“And lastly we have Viktor Krum who finished last at a time of 2 hours and 30 minutes!” said Bagman   
Dumbledore shot up a 9, Maxime shot up a 9, Kakaroff shot up a 12, Bagman an 9, and crouch an 8  
Viktor’s highlights consisted of him facing a lake of dolls transfigured and charmed to resemble inferi. Where Krum was able to destroy them with a wall of fire but ended up hurting himself. In the next room he faced off against two giant stone guardians that stood about 10 feet. He dodged their heavy blows and used a variety of cursed and reductos to pulverize the stone guardians.   
“ And that give Mr. Krum a total of 47 tied with Ms. Delacour! Congratulations to him for his use of curses and offensive magic. Also smart moves using his athletic ability to his advantage. Although his travel method was a little flawed and slowed due to angering his dragon. But he made up for it with his broom summoning and just had a delayed traveling time.”   
Krum nodded and pumped his fist in the air to the cheers of the crowd especially from the Durmstrang and Slytherin students.   
“And that concludes the first task!” said Bagman cheerfully   
“The next task will be in February and will test the champion’s skill at their ability to care for nature and use it to their advantages against obstacles.” Said Bagman   
“What these champion’s hold in their arms are real dragon eggs, and they must hatch and care for it properly until the end of the tournament. They will be essential to future tasks and secret tasks. And will be returned to their clan at the conclusion of this tournament!” Said Bagman with uncontrollable excitement   
Soon the judges called for a dismissal and everyone began to head back towards the castle for dinner as the sun began to set.   
At dinner Harry received many congratulations from students from all houses and schools. And big hugs from both Hermione and Aveline which both seemed to almost strangle him. But fatigue really set in due to magical exhaustion and Harry called for an early retirement to bed. Managing to convince his house members to hold the celebratory party tomorrow. As he began to head for the stairs in the entrance hall he noticed Fleur leaving as well with frustration.  
“What’s wrong? Second place not good enough?” said Harry lightly with a smirk   
“Non, I will be first by the next task,” said Fleur dismissingly “I ave no idea ow to care for zis egg!” cried Fleur exasperated “The library iz closed and nobody az books about care for these eggs!”   
“Don’t worry just out them in the fireplace tonight and they’ll be good, just go find a book tomorrow.” Said Harry reassuringly   
“Zhank you,” said Fleur looking visibly relieved “I shall talk to you tomorrow, but for now I must rest.”  
“Night,” said Harry and he waved goodbye to the silver/blonde haired witch  
Soon Harry collapsed on his bed after a shower and leaving his egg in the fireplace to stay warm. He was proud of his actions in the tournament and contemplated the fortune given to him by the dragon Zailkren. But that was future concerns right now Harry was in the lead and life was good as he closed his eyes and fell into blissful sleep. 

Authors note: And that’s wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed my take on the first task! Leave me reviews on what you thought about it and how you feel about the dragons! Also some good news is I’m going to be updating more as I realized this can actually look good on a college transcript the more I write and it helps my writing skills. ☺


	13. Reality

Chapter 13: Reality 

Author’s Note: Edited 

As the falling leaves and warm kitchens of November, turned into consistent snowing. The inhabitants at Hogwart’s school of Witchcraft and Wizardry could be seen bundled up in hats, mittens, and scarves of Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow. Amongst these students two people one covered in red and the other in sky blue could be seen sitting together by a tree and the frozen great lake. 

“STOP IT,” screamed Fleur as a snowball struck her silvery blonde hair once again

“Tell me what you said earlier then!” laughed the raven-haired teen as he balled up another snowball and got ready to aim again.

“Non!” yelled Fleur as she tried to hide behind the tree going left and right to try to avoid Harry’s snowball. 

“You made me,” said Harry with a shrug and an evil smile as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The whole tree shook and snow from the tree above dumped on the teen Veela. 

“ARRRRYY POTTTER,” Screamed Fleur as the snow covering her began to rapidly melt.

“Uh oh,” muttered Harry as he ran towards the frozen lake and hurriedly conjuring a pair of rocks into ice skates, got onto the ice and began skating away. 

“Merde,” muttered Fleur as she quickly imitated Harry and ran onto the ice. But the anger clouded her judgment as she realized she didn’t know how to ice skate. As the adrenaline slowed down Fleur felt a crash being imminent. 

“Merde,” moaned Fleur as her legs started to wobble and collapse a pair of arms caught her and sighed with relief. 

“So are you going to tell me?” said the voice of her new friend and enemy

“Non, I cannot,” said Fleur giving him a pout and the puppy dog eyes 

“You know, I’ll find out eventually right?” said Harry with mirth, still holding Fleur in his arms. “So how come you almost crashed there?”

“I never learned ow to ice skate az veela our opposite is water and cold, maman usually takes us south for the winter.” Said Fleur matter of factly 

“Here I’ll teach you, it’s really easy,” said Harry as he separated from Fleur and grabbed both her hands in his. “Just back and forth, make sure you keep your balance now.” 

Soon Fleur was slowly getting the hang of it, although she was annoyed at her pace as Harry was zipping around back and forth. “Can you ztop zhowing off? Said a once again irritated Fleur.

“Just trying to motivate you,” laughed Harry as he skated to her other side a couple feet away. “Here come towards me as fast as you can, see how fast you can go,” 

Seeing an opportunity for some payback Fleur nodded and began charging forward going as fast as she can. 

“Fleur start stopping now,” 

She kept going picking up more speed

“FLEUR STOP!” 

With no regard to Harry’s yelling she braced herself for the impact

“OOMPH,” was all Harry could say as he was floored by the blonde bullet who was now on top him smiling triumphantly. “Now we are even,” smiled Fleur as she looked at the raven-haired teen. His eyes were still closed and his body was immobile.

“Arry?” said Fleur shaking the raven-haired teen as she pressed her head to his chest. Ignoring the tightness of his muscles she listened for a heartbeat, it was there, but faint. 

“Arrry wake up,” whispered Fleur as she got close to look at the unconscious teen with panic beginning to show in here eyes.

“BOO,” said Harry as he opened his eyes, causing Fleur to scream and fall back clinging to Harry’s arm for dear life. 

“You… I … ARG” said Fleur as she hit him in the chest and got up and slowly began to skate back towards the castle.

“Are you still mad at me?” questioned Harry as he zipped towards her and began circling her.

“Oui!” said Fleur coldly as she ignored him 

“I’m sorry, really” said Harry with a pout   
“I was really worried,” was all Fleur said as she approached the snowy land when a hand caught her wrist.

“Wait, let me make it up to you.” Said Harry as he led her across the lake, pass the bridge and behind the castle. 

“Where are we going?” asked Fleur, as she never realized the lake was so huge and extended around the entire school. 

“Somewhere I want you to see, It’ll make you feel better.” Said Harry as they approached a cave. “Close your eyes,” whispered Harry 

Fleur did as instructed and let Harry lead her into the cave; she immediately felt a drop in temperature and a drier air. 

“Alright, you can open your eyes now,” said Harry

As Fleur opened her eyes, her mouth dropped open at the sight before her. The cave looked simple but a blue light reflecting from a hole in the cave to the icy water made the cave look like an alien world. Everything seemed icy blue and on the side of the cave stood a row of tree that seemed to be crystallized. 

“What iz this place?” asked Fleur as she began to explore 

“A secret place, that very few Hogwart’s inhabitants ever know about, aside from the alien like surroundings, this place is also home to a special race.” Said Harry

As if right on queue hundreds of balls of light began to fly out of the crystallized tree and around the cave. They made the whole cave illuminate even more making it feel like an illuminated forest. 

“Fairies,” whispered Fleur as her lips began to form a smile as landed on the shore and took her skates off. She then began to chase after the flying ball of lights, jumping around with pure joy in her eyes. 

It was then at that very moment, that Fleur was able to capture a piece of Harry Potter’s heart. 

She laughed

It was like music to Harry’s ears as he felt a wave of ice wash over his heart, immediately felt by a warm fuzzy feeling. The innocence and joy in that laugh by the girl in front of him. 

Harry smiled 

Soon after the two returned back to the castle for dinner, skating across the icy lake and treading past the snow into the castle. 

“So how’s your dragon egg been?” asked Harry 

“It iz good, I keep it eated at extreme tempature juz like the book zaid.” Said Fleur as she recalled the sapphire egg sitting in the fireplace in her room. 

“I’m guessing it should hatch soon then, hopefully by January,” said Harry thoughtfully as he wondered how dragons were going to help in the future tasks. 

“With or without a dragon, you know I’ll still beat you in the second task right?” said Fleur with a teasing smirk 

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night, sure.” Said Harry rolling his eyes 

As the two approached the Great Hall and headed for their group at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed the change in Fleur’s body language the moment they entered. It went from relaxed and close to a sudden stiffness and coldness.

“It must be hard to constantly be the center of attention and lust by other people, whether it’s the deepest love or the most bitter hate.” Thought Harry 

“The irony is that almost all of these people don’t even know her and base off of an assumption.” 

“Why does Harry change his entire body language every time he’s somewhere crowded?” Questioned Fleur inside her head 

“ Is this the terrible price of Fame? But then again it’s a price he was never willing to pay. Losing a chance at a family and then having to face the constant judging of society. One minute the knight in shining armor and the next an evil villain scorned for false accusations.” 

As the duo approached their table, they sat down and began to shovel food on their plates. 

“So what have you two been up to, now that you guys don’t have to go to any classes?” Said Hermione with her eyebrows raised 

“Probably being lazy somewhere around the castle, knowing Fleur,” said Aveline with a smirk 

“We where not!” said Fleur giving her friend a glare “Arry and I vas studying for Newts, that iz all.” 

“Is that all you guys did? Hmm Harry?” said Hermione with an evil smile 

“We goofed off a little, we don’t all possess the unnerving attention to academics like some people,” said Harry laughing off Hermione’s questioning look. 

“That’s why half the castle heard you two screaming at each other on the Great Lake right? Tell me what spells, where you practicing?” said Aveline with an evil smirk 

“itz…. The…. Ummm….,” said Fleur as she paled at being caught “And heard by the other students too, how stupid,” thought Fleur. 

“I think you guys are just jealous because you’re cooped up in a classroom all day long,” said Harry with a challenging look at Hermione and Aveline. 

“Jealous of what?” said the voice of a red headed teen as he squeezed between Harry and Fleur and shoveled food onto his plate. 

“RON, CANT YOU SEE WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING.” Screamed an exasperated Hermione

Fleur just giggled and stared at the red headed teen for a bit before going back to her food.

“Oh hey Fleur! How’ve you been?” said Ron as he looked over at blonde veela teen 

“Good, you?” asked Fleur as she turned to stare at the red headed wizard 

“Alright, although we haven’t talked much these days,” said Ron with a fake pout 

“Business calls.” Said Fleur with a smile

Harry was confused at the relationship between Ron and Fleur, as they seemed pretty friendly with each other. So he decided to just ask them instead of wondering. 

“You guys know each other?” asked Harry giving a questioning look to Fleur 

“Yeah mate, we talked online on that wizweb thing. And I also showed her around Hogsmeade.” Said Ron 

“Oui” 

Harry noticed it and felt an immediate spark of fire, hatred, and strangely self-doubt within him. He quickly shrugged it off thinking of it as just a silly emotion that came over him. 

“Well that saves me the problem of having to introduce you two to each other.” Said Harry with a smile as he returned to his meal.

Hermione and Aveline caught how the lips never reached his eyes, which sparked with fire and sadness. Giving each other a worried glance they went back to their food as Ron and Fleur caught up with each other.

Harry quickly excused himself after he was done and sprinted up to the Gryffindor Common room. After changing to sweats and a T-shirt with a simple black cardigan over him. Harry grabbed his phone and headphones and shoved them into his ear. He started playing some music immediately as he walked back out the Common room with the marauders map in his hand. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” said Harry as he tapped the map, soon ink began to appear slowly turning into a bunch of lines that created a map of Hogwarts. Little dots decorated the map each representing a resident currently walking around Hogwarts. 

He scanned the map and soon found two dots that interested him as he saw two dots walking together across the school grounds. As one they just stayed there next to carriage for a few minutes. Each minute that passed felt like an eternity to Harry as he finally just closed the map and headed off to the astronomy tower.

Once he got to the top he just laid down on the cold snowy bricks that composed the towers of Hogwarts. With music still blasting in his ear he just laid there staring at the skies and thinking about the past few days with Fleur. 

“Why is such a little thing affecting me, we’re just friends right?” thought Harry as he continued to stare at the stars.

“You know Orion is looking pretty amazing tonight,” said a Female voice from the stairs. 

It was a beautiful voice, but not the voice that Harry wanted to hear the most 

“Yes, the cosmos are always amazing, amazing how the possibilities are endless in empty space.” Said Harry “Was there anything you needed Aveline?” 

“Nothing much really, just walking around to help clear my mind and stomach.” Said Aveline as he patted her flat stomach 

“I see, well feel free to just observe from the famous “tallest point in Hogwarts”.” Said Harry with a bitter laugh 

“What’s bothering you Harry?” asked Aveline her face concerned as she sat down next to him.

“Nothing it’s just some people,” muttered Harry as he listened to music in one headphone and the quiet night in his other.

“Fleur?” asked Aveline with a raised eyebrow 

“It has to do with her, but not anything that she’s doing.” Said Harry quickly “If that makes any sense.” As he scratched his head nervously 

“Do you like her?” Asked Aveline 

“Yes and No, I don’t know!” Said Harry nervously as he let out a sigh of frustration

“We’ve become friends fast, yet I still don’t know much about her. She’s able to relax around me and vice versa. But it’s not possible to have feelings for a stranger is it?” asked Harry as he looked at Aveline with pleading eyes 

“You give yourself such little credit, always so noble as Hermione always says.” Said Aveline distantly “Since I can’t spend time with her constantly anymore she’s attached to you. Fleur usually doesn’t trust guys to get that close to her, especially competition!” said Aveline. 

“You two have gotten pretty close lately, although you guys might not have known each other’s past, your personality and actions are probably what attracted Fleur towards you. And also you are pretty good looking.” Said Aveline with a little wink causing Harry to blush a little.

“That’s interesting,” muttered Harry

“And as you said maybe it’s just an interest or more, you two will be the final judges of that. Nobody can pick for you.” Said Aveline as she got up and stretched. 

“You know the Yule ball is coming up, maybe you should see if Fleur wants to go with you. But I must warn you she deals out rejections 99.99 percent of the time to any dances and dates. Said Aveline as she looked over at Harry’s now standing figure leaning on the castle walls. 

“Maybe, I’ll see what I can come up with.” Said Harry thoughtfully “What do you think my chances are?” 

“ I won’t say, but know that there will probably be more news about it tomorrow from your teachers, but I wonder how much rejections the great Harry Potter’s about to hand out.” Said Aveline with a teasing smirk.

“Who knows, maybe none, nobody takes an interest in me at all.” Said Harry sarcastically with a shrug.

‘Of course! You’re so right!” said Aveline “But really it’s getting late and I still need to return to my carriage, walk me back?” ask Aveline 

“Sure, why not,” said Harry as he quickly glanced towards to lit up Beauxbaton carriage. ‘Nobody at the door anymore.” Thought Harry 

The two soon headed down towards the Beauxbaton carriage, talking about random things and enjoying each other’s company. After a quick goodnight Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room and crashed into his bed. Letting the dreams overtake his consciousness as he dreamt of silvery blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. 

The next day Harry decided to attend Transfiguration to visit Hermione as he really didn’t talk to her that much over the past weeks. As Harry approached the group of students standing outside he saw his intended target and decided to scare her, quietly creeping up behind her. 

He got right next to her ear and whispered “Boo,” causing Hermione to jump up and drop her books everywhere.

“HARRY YOU TWAT!” screamed Hermione as she slapped his arm viciously

“Finally decided to come to class for once now didn’t you?” Said Hermione as she waved her wand and everything rearranged and flew into her arms. 

“Just wanted to visit my best friend that’s all,” said Harry with a smile 

“Well that’s awfully sweet of you now isn’t it, Mr. Potter,” said the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall as she walked past him into her classroom 

Harry just laughed and smiled at Hermione as they headed to class and took seats in the front of the class. 

“Alright, class today we will once again be continuing our study of full body transfiguration…” said Professor McGonagall as she began to teach her lesson. 

“Where’s Ron?” whispered Harry looking around the classroom 

“He got excused, had to help setup the quidditch field and practices for the upcoming house games. I heard some players from other schools might compete in something like an All Star game with the best quidditch players from each school and position face each other.” Whispered Hermione as she frantically scribbled down notes.   
Towards the end of the class as everybody was about to get up and leave but McGonagall quickly silenced the class.

“Settle down, settle down,” said McGonagall as she turned to address her class 

“As a Triwizard tradition every December of a Triwizard tournament a grand ball is held. This ball is called the Yule Ball and will be on the weekend before break and the students go home. I urge all of you to attend whether with a partner, alone, or as a group.” Said McGonagall as she walked back and forth in front of the class. 

“Mr. Potter as you are enlisted as a Triwizard champion you are required to have a date as you and the other champions will commence the first dance of the Yule ball.” Said McGonagall looking straight at Harry and then her class.

“Once again I encourage all of you to attend but be warned, any misbehavior is bad reputation on not only yourselves but Hogwarts castle and staff itself. It will not be tolerated and if I found out that any students from my house have misbehave there will be consequences.” Said McGonagall sternly eyeing every Gryffindor student in the room. 

“That is all, class dismissed, do not forget I expect a 5 page report of full body transfiguration by next class.” Said McGonagall as she waved her class out of the door. 

“So Hermione, anybody you hoping on asking you to the ball?” asked Harry as they walked out the classroom towards lunch. 

“Maybe, I don’t know, really now this dance seems like it’ll be magical! Don’t you think so Harry?” asked Hermione 

“Yeah magical,” said Harry as he saw a silver blonde figure walk into the school from the entrance hall walking with a red headed teen.

“Fleur! Ron!” Over here said Harry with a smile as they all grouped up and headed to the Great Hall.

Over the past few days Harry was amazed the amount of girls that have asked him, threatened him, and tried to force him to go to the Yule Ball. He had to “kindly,” decline many offers even from some of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. 

Over the past few days Harry once again hung out with Fleur and they both enjoyed each other’s companies as they walked around Hogsmeade village hand in hand, watched the sunset from Sirius’s old cave, dueled in front of the school, zipped around the quidditch field on brooms, and many other things. 

He planned on asking Fleur each time but always hesitated and each day he felt like the window of opportunity was closing. He had asked advice from Sirius, Sarah, and Lupin. He gathered that a direct confrontation maybe with flowers, but nothing grand as to put her on the spot was the best method. 

But Harry was also amazed at the rejections that were sometimes almost cruel that Fleur had dealt out to all the dazed boys from all three schools. 

One day as they walked back up to the school laughing from a session at the Three Broomsticks, Harry left Fleur at the Beauxbaton carriage as she had to change due to the snow melting in her clothes from the snowball fights with Harry on the way to and back. 

“I’ll meet you back up at the castle,” laughed Harry as he gave her a hug and went back up towards the castle in search of fresh clothes. 

“Oui,” said Fleur as she head into the carriage, and her room. 

Fleur suddenly saw a wrapped envelope signed with a simple Fleur on it, curiously she opened it and read the letter.

Dear Fleur, 

Meet me by the cave I showed you last time when we were ice-skating on the lake. See you after dinner at 8:30. 

Sincerely,   
Harry 

Wondering what surprise Harry had planned for her she shrugged and quickly changed into skinny blue jeans, a light blue long sleeve, black leather jacket, and boots. Then she began to head down to the castle and into the great hall where she saw Harry and her friends chatting and eating. She caught his eye and all he did was smile and put his finger to his lips. 

Playing along she pretended like nothing happened and they both talked casually with each other and the people around them. Harry had excused himself at 8 right before dessert appeared. Fleur smiled as she watched Harry exit the great hall in black skinny jeans, a black Henley, and a gray cardigan with a pair of high top shoes. 

“He looks so cute today,” mused Fleur “But then again when hasn’t he? He’s got style!” 

Waiting till about 8:20 Fleur excused herself as well and headed down towards the lake, conjured a pair of ice skates, and skated towards the cave. When Fleur entered the alien sight was gone and the cave was pitch black.  
“Harry?” called Fleur as she got out her wand in case of an attack 

Suddenly there was rumbling noise and the cave was illuminated by hundreds of colored moving lights. On a wooden table between the trees sat the raven haired boy smiling at Fleur 

“Hey!” said Harry as he got up and approached Fleur 

“ello Arry, whut ave you called me here for?” questioned Fleur 

“I just wanted to know if you would like to go the Yule Ball with me.” Said Harry with a dashing smile as he conjured a bouquet of roses wandlessly and handed them to Fleur.

Harry was on the verge of a nervous breakdown as he tired to remain calm during the awkward silence and waiting on Fleur’s reply.

“Arry…” whispered Fleur as she got close and placed a delicate hand on his cheeks. “You don’t want to go down this path with me.” Whispered Fleur with sadness in her eyes as she watched Harry’s smile falter.

“It’s just a dance,” Said Harry

“You know you want more…” said Fleur darkly

“Maybe, but is that so wrong?” Questioned Harry

“With me it is, I would destroy you.” Muttered Fleur

“I’m not afraid,”

“You should be.” Said Fleur softly

“Try me,” said Harry 

“Very well.” Said Fleur as her soft voice got a little bit sharper and he saw wings shoot out of her back and her form to become slightly more avian. With a screech she shot a fireball right at Harry’s chest shooting him out to the ice. 

“Whoa,” thought Harry as he blocked another fireball shooting out of the cave 

“FIGHT ME HARRY POTTER,” screamed Fleur as sent a barrage of Fireballs at Harry in which he blocked or took the brunt of. 

‘FLEUR CALM DOWN!” yelled Harry as he stayed on the defensive as he didn’t want to hurt her or even betray her trust by attacking her. 

“FIGHT!” yelled Fleur  
“No.” said Harry as he put his wand back in its holster

“Then be destroyed.” Said Fleur simply as she flew towards him, grabbing him and throwing him onto the grounds.

“FIGHT” 

“Nope.”

“AGH” screamed Fleur as she threw various fireballs at Harry who didn’t even bother to dodge it and just took the hits. 

Hits after hits, after hits the boy stood as his shirt was zinged off and burn marks were everywhere. Finally it was too much and the boy ended up on his knee and later on collapsing onto the floor. 

“You are weak.” Spat Fleur as she looked at the unconscious boy and walked away.

 

Authors note: Yeah.. Don’t kill me please!


	14. Recollection

Chapter 14: Recollection

Authors Note: Edited

As Harry lay unconscious in the hospital wing flashes of Harry’s past began to flicker back and forth.

Harry Potter was never a popular boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact he was far from it, while other young students tried to create an image for themselves. Young Harry shied away from the spotlight, choosing to enjoy his time with his two best mates Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. After the events of first year the trio was basically bonded like family. 

While each of the three had their individual flaws, together the young trio of friends learned to cover for one another. Harry was the lost hero who just wanted to be normal but could never escape destiny. Ron was the ignorant little boy with the loud mouth but always had his heart in the right place. Hermione was the genius of the trio but she found a cure to her loneliness in companionship and comfort with the two boys. 

The trio had survived the challenges of the Hogwart’s staff dungeon for the first year as they raced against time to stop Voldemort from attaining the Philosopher’s Stone. Which allowed the controller the rare gift of immortality. Both Hermione and Ron had sacrificed in each challenge, only for Harry the lost hero to face the ultimate one. He thwarted Voldemort’s plans and once again sent him running in search of a new method to survive. 

The second year in Harry’s education was one full of new mythical adventures and challenges. An elf named Dobby attempted to “Save,” Harry from a danger centuries old at Hogwarts. When the Dursleys seemed to seal his fate for the Hogwart’s school year, Ron swooped in and saved him from his prison. Ron introduced him to his family and what would soon become Harry’s surrogate family and the burrow his second home. 

When the trio’s second year at Hogwart’s started they faced the challenges of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry faced scrutiny and was shunned by the school and even the staff. Last year he left as the hero for saving the wizarding world, but once again he seemed alone. Hermione was always there for him, never questioning his word. Ron was there for him at times, but Harry knew and could see the doubt in Ron’s eyes as he questioned him every night. But in the end Ron came through for Harry as Hermione lay in the hospital petrified and the duo found the Chamber of Secrets. Ron saved Harry from Lockhart as he attempted to brainwash the duo by sacrificing himself in front of Harry taking the curse head on. Lockhart’s second attempt ended up caving the chamber and rebounding to knock out Lockhart. 

Forced to leave his friend behind to save young Ginny, Harry stalked on down the long chamber with no idea how he would win this battle. As he entered the Chamber he faced Tom Riddle the teenage horcrux and the Basilisk. Harry felt useless, as all he could was run and dodge while Ginny was dyeing and Tom was getting stronger. As Harry was finally pinned down and bitten by the basilisk, Harry felt as if his life was finally over and it ended in utter failure. 

But as if out of nowhere a beautiful melody began to sound across the entire chamber. Harry felt relaxed and safe, was this the sensation what it feels like to die? Out of nowhere a ball of fire erupted and caused Harry to shield his eyes from the brightness. Fawkes had appeared and distracted the basilisk enough for Harry to make one final push and thrust the sword of Gryffindor found inside the sorting hat right through the monster’s throat. Its fangs were what finished Tom Riddle’s journal and the end of one Horcrux. Once again Harry had done it with some help from Dumbledore and Co. Once again Harry faced near death and came out the hero that nobody would recognize. 

After Ginny was safe and Ron was recovering in St Mungos Harry was found next to Hermione’s bed as Madam Pomfrey administered the antidote. 

As Harry watched Madam Pomfrey slip the mandrake cure to a petrified Hermione, he sat holding her frozen hand and thought about the sacrifices made this year. Hermione was going to be fine aside from being sore but Ron was another story. The medic wizards at St. Mungos were still running tests as to how deep the effect of the potion was on Ron. 

Suddenly Harry felt a twitch as soft fingers wrapped around Harry’s hand causing him to snap back up to a weak but smiling Hermione. 

“Harry.. You did it…” smiled Hermione weakly as she gave Harry’s hand a squeeze 

“Thanks to your brilliance and Ron…” said Harry ending the last part with hesitation, which didn’t go unnoticed by Hermione 

“What happened to Ron Harry?” asked Hermione quietly, her voice cracking a little as thought after thought each one getting worse.

Harry could not speak after and just shook his head hiding his face behind his hands

“HARRY POTTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO RON!” Shrieked Hermione her voice echoing throughout the empty hospital wing.

Time passes and young Harry’s second year is in the past as he sits alone on his bed in the leaky cauldron, gazing towards muggle London. On the outside he may seem calm but internally he lays conflicted constantly reminiscing. 

“So you really don’t remember us,” said Hermione teary eyed as Hermione held Ron’s hand

“I’m sorry.. I just don’t remember anyone but Bill,” said Ron as he grasped Hermione’s hand and just held it swinging both their arms.

“I really wish I could remember what happened between me and a beautiful witch like you.” Said Ron scratching his head laughing as if nothing really mattered in the world, without a care. 

The whole Weasley clan stood watching as their youngest son interacted with a girl he seemed to meet for the first time. Harry stood on the side looking out towards the crystal clear lake. 

It was his fault; Ron shouldn’t have come with him at all to the Chamber of Secrets. He got lucky his first year, what made him think he could pull everything off unscathed again.

According to the doctors at St. Mungos Ron had suffered amnesia and his chances of remembering anything was slim. According to the doctors he would have to find a way to tap into his magical core once again, and if he didn’t he could never perform magic again. 

As of now Ron was rendered a newborn squib and it was all Harry’s fault as Harry began to shake, tears filling up his eyes as he wondered how Ron could be so carefree after all that he’s lost. 

“Hey, It’ll be alright,” said the voice of the eldest Weasley Bill as he put a hand on the raven-haired teen’s shoulder. For some reason Ron was able to remember Bill and the doctors recommend Ron spend more time with Bill as it might trigger a recollection. So Ron was leaving with Bill to Egypt as an intern, taking a medical leave from the next school year.

“It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have let him come.” Said Harry as he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

“Don’t ever say that Harry, you’ve saved the life of my youngest daughter and we owe you so much in that alone. You were Ron’s first real friend and I’m still amazed at how you could put up with his ego. You’ve done so much for my family at such a young age, I can speak for everyone here, that you’re our greatest blessing. Said Mr. Weasley as he walked up to Bill and Harry

“Harry dear, what happened to Ronald is not your fault! It was that no good two timing fake bastard Lockhart! Huffed Molly Weasley “ Arthur and I… We were never close to James and Lily, but I know for a fact they are proud of what a great person their son’s become, even after 10 years with those awful Dursleys! 

Harry was shocked that these people thought so highly of him, and tears once again welled up in his face as he turned red and looked down. 

“I’m not that great,” muttered Harry as he kept looking down. “But Bill promise me this, promise you’ll do everything you can to help Ron! That’s all I ask” said Harry looking straight in to Bill’s eyes. 

“I will Harry, I promise.” Said Bill shaking Harry’s hand as the group once again looked towards Ron and Hermione who were staring back at them. 

Hermione had tears in her eyes once again as she hugged Ron one last time and ran into Harry’s arm. 

“You ready Ron?” asked Bill as he walked up to Ron and laid a hand on his shoulder

“Yeah,” said Ron as he looked towards the somber group and smiled “I’ll do my best to recollect my memories and magic! I promise guys!” said Ron as he and Bill disappeared with a SNAP. 

Harry was back in reality as he looked around the room he rented at the Leaky Cauldron. After leaving the Dursleys and a blown up Aunt Marge that Fudge casually waved off as an accident. Harry had stayed here for the majority of his summer and decided to finish his school shopping today, as he was due back in school soon. As he walked down the stairs he was hit by a brown blur and almost knocked down.

“HARRY! Oh it’s so good to see you! How’ve you been?” said Hermione excitedly while a cat was wrapped around her legs

“Umm.. Hermione is that your cat, Hermione?” questioned Harry pointing towards the cat

‘Oh! Meet crookshanks my new cat! Mum and Dad bought him as a birthday gift for me, so I’ll have some more company this year you know?” said Hermione looking distant 

“Yeah, that’s great! So where are your parents exactly?” asked Harry quickly changing the topic and pretending to look around. 

“Oh don’t be silly Harry,” said Fred or was it George? 

‘We bought her here!” said George or maybe Fred? 

As the twins finished statement the rest of the Weasley clan could be seen coming back out from the brick alleyway.

“Ah Harry, Dumbledore said you’d be here, sorry we haven’t visited until now. Dumbledore said to give you a little space to vent.” Said Mr. Weasley cautiously 

“Yeah, I need to thank him for that one,” said Harry looking distant again as the past caught up to him. 

“In fact Harry, I have some even better news! I won a contest at the ministry and we used some of the money to visit Bill and Ron in Egypt. He was able to crack his magical core again and he’s able to do magic again!” said Mr. Weasley excitedly 

Harry felt elated and a sense of calm seemed to wash over him at that statement. All Harry could do was smile. 

Harry’s third year was once again filled with challenges from both the future and the past. As he met Professor Lupin who soon became one of Harry’s closest mentors in magic as he taught Harry how to fight off Dementors. As this year an escaped convict named Sirius Black was out to finish off Harry. Filled with the thirst for vengeance after hearing the teacher’s conversation in the Three Broomsticks. Harry began to look for Sirius, heading towards the rumored strange noises in the Shrieking shack. 

There the past conflicted as Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Peter Pettigrew was in the same room once again. Harry soon found out that Pettigrew was the cause of his parent’s murder and had been hiding the forbidden forest all along and around Hogwarts. Sirius turned out to be innocent and was trying to protect Harry, willing himself to escape Azkaban. When it seemed like justice would be given and Harry would have a new home. Fate seemed to have different idea in mind. 

Lupin had transformed without taking the wolfsbane potion and ended up allowing Peter to get free during the commotion and chased Harry, Sirius, and Hermione around the forest. To make matters worse they were cornered by hundreds of Dementors out to kiss Harry and Sirius. All Harry could remember was a flash of light and white stag chasing the Dementors away before seeing darkness.

Harry awoke in the hospital wing with Hermione and learned that Sirius was to be kissed and that Buckbeak the hippogriff was dead. With a smart hint from Dumbledore, Hermione was able to use her time turner to bring both of them back in time to safe both Buckbeak and Sirius. 

‘Will I ever see you again?” said Harry as he looked up to the man on the hippogriff 

“In time Harry, but for now I must gather my strength and ground in society.” Said Sirius as he looked at his godson. 

“If only things could have worked out,” whispered Harry sadly as he absentmindedly stroked Buckbeak’s fur. 

“Don’t worry Harry I’ll be in France for the time being, But I’ll write to you,” said Sirius 

‘All right,” said Harry as Godfather and Godson gave each other one more hug and Sirius flew away to freedom with Buckbeak. 

“We did something great today,” said Hermione as she leaned into Harry’s arms and they watched Sirius fly off 

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we,” said Harry with a smile

Another year had ended and Harry and Hermione were both at the Hogsmeade train station. 

“Another year down,” laughed Hermione as they watched people scramble to get onto the Hogwarts express.

“Four more to go! Four more challenges of who knows what,” laughed Harry 

“Thing’s will be different now won’t they,” said Hermione thoughtfully as the both looked towards the mass of students

“Thing’s will always be different, say hi to Ron for me when you see him.” Said Harry as he gave Hermione one last hug and watched her board the train. With a smile Harry began to trudge back up to castle where he would be spending his summer. 

After Sirius’s great escape, Dumbledore had told Harry he was willing to train Harry to be stronger. It was a promise that James had made Dumbledore take had anything happen to them. And according to Dumbledore “Now was the perfect time.” 

During the Summer Harry was forced to learn all types of magic both hands on and in books. Also Harry was taught muggle/wizard history, philosophy, and literature. As to gain a better understanding of both worlds witch Lily had hoped Harry would be able to understand. 

“Harry! What a surprise to see you up so early!” laughed Dumbledore as Harry trudged into Dumbledore’s office

“Shut it, you know why I’m up so early.” Said Harry tiredly 

“Yes, Yes, your one week off to visit and gather your school supplies,” said Dumbledore as he gestured towards the fireplace. “Whenever your ready, I assume your visiting the Dursley’s first?” 

Harry didn’t reply but instead went to the floo and dropped the powder 

“THE BURROW,” said Harry but not before lifting his wand a sending a cutting curse slicing Dumbledore’s beard in half. 

The time Harry and Dumbledore had spent together allowed them to really open up to each other. Although Dumbledore is portrayed as a kind old man, Harry quickly learned there was a hidden asshole behind those twinkling blue eyes. As if you listened closely sarcasm could be heard in his statements. Through Harry’s training the both have become accustomed to playing pranks on each other and rude remarks. Especially when Lupin visited to help out with Harry’s training. 

When Harry arrived at the burrow he saw a Red head with long hair tied back in a ponytail-throwing gnomes outside the window. Looking around the empty house Harry decided to walk outside and check things out.

“Bill?” called Harry towards the red head

“Honestly Harry, you too!” said the familiar voice as he slapped a feisty gnome and chucked him across the field. 

“Ron?” said Harry incredulously as he finally saw his longtime friend for the first time in a year. Long hair aside he also sported metal dragon earrings and seemed to have grown taller a lot taller. 

“Who else mate?” said Ron as he grabbed Harry and led him to the backyard

“So tell me how’ve you been?” said Ron as they walked “Over a game of chess of course.” 

Smiling the two friends caught up in the backyard while everybody else seemed to be out somewhere 

Harry’s fourth and fifth year was surprisingly normal. Ron had returned much to the joy of Gryffindor who partied for him the first whole week of school. Harry had continued his training with Dumbledore and the years went on pretty normal. 

Until one night in Harry’s sixth year where a group of hit wizards were planning something in the shrieking shack. 

“On me boys, Foris you go in through the secret entrance here and start casting the sleep ward,” said a female voice as she pointed to the map 

“Rurik I want you to go with the other hit wizards and draw the aurors and staffs attention at the front gates as soon as the clock hits the designated time.” 

“Everyone got it?,” said the female voice as the group disbanded 

Soon she was at the empty entrance hall and a blue generator could be seen in the middle emitting a bluish smoke. 

“Good job Foris,” thought the lady as she made her way towards the gargoyle entrance and pressed on the left gargoyle. Causing a room to appear and quietly she slipped in under an invisibility spell. 

“Napauiev Auiev,” whispered the female as a jet of purple shot and hit the sleeping form of Albus Dumbledore. 

“Avada Kedavra,” said the female coldly afterwards and walked up to the motionless old man. She checked his pulse, which was absent signifying that Dumbledore was dead and her mission was a success. 

Soon she headed back to the entrance hall to find the blue generator still on but Foris and Rurik along with the henchman were all knocked out as well. 

‘You really should think your plans out more,” said a voice from Great hall 

“Who’s there,” growled the female as she got out her wand and pointed it towards the approaching shadow.

“Honestly your plan really sucked,” said a voice right next to her ear causing her to shiver with fear and a strange excitement by the teen’s voice

With a flash she dropped to her knees and fired five colorless spells in every direction. Only to be awarded with a chuckle as a rave haired teen stood atop the stairway. 

“Come now, your telling me you’re the worlds top assassin? What’s your name again? Alexandra?” asked Harry smiling twirling his phoenix wand and leaning on the rails

“Ow do you know my name? Growled the witch as she fired more spells, which the raven-haired boy deflected with ease.

“Don’t worry about it, the answers will come in due time,” said Harry taking a page out of Dumbledore’s book with answering a question by not really answering it at all. 

“Whatever! Your preczious Eadmaster iz dead! Laughed Alexandra as she flipped her platinum blonde hair back.

“Wrong, Dumbledore decided to take a late night visit to visit his brother down in Hogsmeade what you killed was just a dummy.” Said Harry with a smile “You know? You’re really beautiful”   
Alexandra blushed but was infuriated as well “LIES! I checked iz pulse!” It was gone and the body vas definitely physical and not an illusion. 

“Ah the wonders of Alchemy,” mused Harry as he continued to look at the Swedish beauty. Standing at about 5’10 she was extremely slender and flexibile as a master assassin should be. She was one year older than Harry with creamy white skin, violet eyes, and a sharp facial feature. But what made her Beautiful in Harry’s eyes was the platinum blond hair that went down to her lower back. 

“Shut up” You and your pathetic Eadmaster vill die today! Yelled Alexandra as she fired a torrent of spells at Harry.

All of her spells he casually dodged or blocked with his hand with a speed that Alexandra had never seen before. And suddenly he was gone and Alexandra was stuck in utter silence, only her heavy breathing could be heard. 

“Miss me?” said the teen’s voice as she tried to attack once again she struggled to move and quickly found that she was unable too. And soon she felt two hands wrap around her waist and with a POP she was standing along a beautiful mountainside looking towards the gigantic lake of Hogwarts. 

“Do with me vat you will,” said Alexandra her voice cracking a little as she shook preparing for the violation of her body that was sure to come or maybe torture. 

“Your not a cold hearted killer, I’ve seen your contract cases” said the Rave haired teen as he walked in front of her. ‘All of them have done some type of unspeakable crime.”

“Why do you talk about zis?” questioned Alexandra as she found that she had full range of motion again.

“Tell me Alexandra, do you believe in second chances?” asked Harry

“No, one iz born to take responsibility for zeir actionz whether good or bad. No matter ow much zey mess up failure makes one stronger.” Said Alexandra as she stood and looked at the back of this strange boy, no. Man.

‘Then I want you to learn from this and pay more attention to what your “clients,” tell you. As Dumbledore is not Voldemort, he died a long time ago, you where set up to die or rot in Azkaban. 

Alexandra could not believe that her contractors had set her up, after all they’ve been through and missions that they’ve done for them. Just to get rid of her as if she was a piece of paper. 

“Who are you?” asked Alexandra ‘Why are you doing zis for me?”   
“Harry potter, and because you’ve helped me out back when I needed someone to keep me going.” Was all the raven-haired teen said before he disappeared. Leaving a very confused Alexandra as she looked out towards the sunset and possibly a new life. 

 

“Arry! Arry!” wake up! Said a beautiful female voice 

Authors note: Well I hope that kind of explains more of the “Background,” to my version of what happened. Any takes on whom Alexandria is? Did Fleur come back for Harry? All shall be answered in the next chapter! (Due sometime this week, Don’t forget to review!)


	15. Midnight Dreams

Chapter 15: Midnight Dreams 

Authors Note: Edited 

"Arry! Arry!" wake up! Said a beautiful female voice

“Wha? What? Groaned Harry as he woke up with his vision blurry. He could make out a shape of someone’s head looking down on him. Yes, definitely female with the long hair. 

“Fleur?” groaned Harry right before he was hit with a smack to the face that woke him up immediately

“REALLY? REALLY? I zave your life and you repay me by getting my name wrong with another girl’s name?” shrieked the girl’s voice exasperated 

“Alexandra?” said Harry with a shock as the Swedish assassin was kneeled next him. Her long hair lay scratching at the tip of Harry’s face. “What are you doing at Hogwarts again? Not another assassination please!” Groaned Harry 

“Yes, I come ere to exterminate all Triwizard Champions,” said Alexandra with a cold and distant calm

“WHAT? ALEXANDRA NO! Oh…OH NO NO!” was all Harry spluttered as he realized that a certain witches’ life was now in danger.

Alexandra couldn’t contain at it anymore at the look of Harry so confused and frantic. She broke down and started into a fit of giggles 

“I am juz kidding Arry,” breathed out Alexandra through fits of laughter while Harry experienced every emotion ranging from relief to confusion to anger and back to normal. 

“Well if your not here to kill anyone, please enlighten me on what you’re here for,” As he set up to see that his torn shirt was removed.

“Nice abs,” winked Alexandra as she stared up at him with a seductive smile causing Harry to smile for the first time in awhile. 

“Thanks, you still haven’t answered my question,” said Harry, as he turned away and looked towards Hogwarts.

“I’ve been sent ere by the French ministry to watch over an important ministry offical’s daughter.” Announced Alexandra as she sat up holding her knees together and looking at Harry.  
Harry was once again reminded of the pain the felt that caused him to go on a magical tirade and then disappear in the forest for two whole days. He quicky shook it off with a simple thought “I wonder how Dumbledore covered up my mess?” chuckled Harry in his mind. 

“Fleur? Was all Harry could say

“You know her? Non?” said Alexandra turning her head and looking right into Harry’s emerald green eyes. Causing Harry to blush a little and a look of recollection and shame flashed in his eyes.

“Yes.. We were close friends. But now… I do not know,” said Harry warily as he sat down in the snow next to Alexandra. “Since when did you speak French?”

“Ever zince I vas assigned this mission,” said Alexandra wit a wave of her delicate hands. “I am to enter as an intern for Madame Pomfrey after winter break. I did a good job healing you non?” smile Alexandra as she watched Harry inspect his body for the first time.

“Um, thanks, your pretty good at healing.” Chuckled Harry as he looked at Alexandra and nodded his head in thanks.

“Don’t worry about it, you ave done more for me zhen you could pozibly imagine.” Smiled Alexandria.

“It was only right,” said Harry “How long was I out?” 

“A couple weeks, the burns you suffered were pretty severe. Tell me oh great and powerful wizard, how did you let yourself to get messed up that bad?” said Alexandra with a smirk.

“I couldn’t fight back alright? Said Harry annoyed “Whats the date?”

“I’m not sure.” Said Alexandra looking around for a calendar “But I do know that the Yule ball is tomorrow nght and guess who’s cleared to go after a couple more tests!” said Alexandra excitedly

“Yay me,” muttered Harry 

“YOU WHAT?” Shouted Aveline as she shook a crying Fleur Delacour that was rocking back and forth in her arms.

“I DON’T KNOW IT JUST TOOK OVER!” wailed Fleur as she cried into Aveline’s arms 

“Oh Fleur, it’s not your fault.” said Aveline softly as she understood that her friend had trouble dealing with her veela heritage at times.

“He must hate me.” Said Fleur sadly “Everything was going so well, I wanted to say yes but then my aura started enveloping me and I just couldn’t think straight.

“He won’t hate you, He’ll understand.” Said Aveline encouragingly 

“Yeah right, nobody ever understands. I just hope he’s okay..” muttered Fleur sadly

Fleur felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she wondered how she could live with herself if Harry really died. 

The two girls sat in silence in front of the fireplace each with a cup of hot coffee simmering in their hands. Fleur’s silvery blonde hair was soaking wet and she was bundled in towels. She had been trying to keep it together the past few weeks but she wasn’t even allowed to visit Harry as Hermione would always be there to tell her to go away. She and Aveline were walking back to the carriage when the anxiety and guilt hit her once again as she collapsed onto the snow in tears refusing to let her friend mover her for a good twenty minutes and all Aveline could do was whisper and hold her. 

“You care about him.” Stated Aveline suddenly as she looked at her brooding friend that seemed very faraway as she stared into the burning embers.

“I like him, but.. I can’t,” muttered Fleur as tears quietly streaked down her face 

“He’s not like everyone else you know?” asked Aveline 

“It wouldn’t work.” Said Fleur stubbornly 

“Oh Fleur,” sighed Aveline as she looked at her somber friend 

“After the ball I am returning to France for the holidays I don’t know what will become of Harry and I. But maybe things will work itself out over time.” Said Fleur as she laid down on the carpet and closed her eyes.

“Are you angry?” said Alexandra as she finished up her final checkups on Harry

“Not at all.” Said Harry 

“VERTO AQUA A MARIE USQUE AD MARE GLACEI” Shouted Harry as he froze all the Targets

“REDUCTO, REDUCTO, REDUCTO,” followed Harry as he shot down a group of targets

“Well Hello Harry! Long time no see!,” said a grandfatherly voice from the doorway

“Nice to see you too, Headmaster,” grunted Harry as he continued blasting and slashing at targets.

“I must applaud you on your dedication to training but shouldn’t you be healing?” mused Dumbledore

“I have to catch up, I can’t be getting rusty now.” said Harry as he blasted apart 12 targets consecutively 

“True, but I do hope that you join us for tomorrow’s festivities, after all it’s not an event without all the triwizard champions” said Dumbledore 

Harry stopped as he pondered over Dumbledore’s words and turned to the doorway but Dumbledore was gone. Suddenly an idea struck Harry as he quickly cleaned himself up and headed out back towards the hospital wing. 

“Back so soon, Harry? Miss me already?” Said Alexandra without turning around, as she seemed to be working on a mannequin of some sorts.

“Where did you attend school Alexandra?” asked Harry

“I didn’t, I vas trained in the assassins guild since I vas a child.” Said Alexandra

“So you never got to experience, how school was like?” asked Harry

“Non, do I regret it? Non. This vas the life I vas given, this shall be the life I live.” Said Alexandra simply

“I do enjoy watching the students here go about there daily lives though, it makes one wonder sometimes perhaps if zing were different.” Alexandra mused with a hint of sadness.

“Well how about you immerse yourself in it a little, come to the Yule Ball with me?” asked Harry as conjured a dozen white roses and handed them out towards a surprised Alexandra.

“My, my consolation prize for the great Arry Potter.” Said Alexandra

“No.. I mean I do want to go with you and since Fleur almost killed me for asking I thought why not go as friends. Aww I guess you got a point.” Finished Harry Lamely

“It iz not a problem, I do not mind.” Laughed Alexandra “We are only going as friends after all, unless you want something more.” Whispered Alexandra as she somehow got behind Harry and pressed herself onto him. 

“Just friend.” Said Harry nervously. 

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Pouted Alexandra as she released Harry 

“See you tomorrow night?” asked Harry

“Yeah, Yeah.” Said Alexandra with a smile as she walked away towards the office. 

As Harry headed back towards the common room he opened the door to find Hermione right at the entrance

“Oh Harry!” You’re alright!” shouted a surprised and disheveled looking Hermione as she got up from the armchair and embraced him in a super tight hug. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you alright?” questioned Harry as he pushed her back a little so he could look over her.

“I’m fine. I just haven’t been sleeping much lately.” Muttered Hermione 

“Why not?” question Harry 

“Cause of you, you bloody idiot! And that harlot that hurt you! Ooo I had half a mind to jinx her into the next century that stupid ignorant..”

“Hermione, stop. She couldn’t control it. It was her veela heritage taking over, it wasn’t her fault, probably more of mine fore pushing her like that.” Said Harry coming to Fleur’s defense.

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry with a strange look. “Always so noble aren’t you Harry Potter.” 

“I try,” said Harry with a smile. And I’m sorry I kept you up like this, there was probably a smarter solution.” 

“There always is Harry, sometime I worry for you.” Said Hermione 

“You do all this to protect us from Voldemort, Hit wizards, Fenrier, and other assaults risking your life everyday since third year. I’m worried it’ll catch up to you one day.” Whispered Hermione.

“Don’t.” said Harry with a smile as he grabbed bother hand together and locked it with his. “I’ll always be here for you to worry about and yell at.” Said Harry with a smile.

“Oh, Harry.” Smiled Hermione as she embraced him in a hug again

The next day passed on normally as anticipation grew and grew till 6:00 PM where Harry and Ron could be found in their dorms getting ready. Both Harry and Ron decided to go with muggle tuxedos as opposed to frilly dress robes. Dumbledore had announced that both formal wear would be allowed as to continue muggle/wizard relations. 

So Harry decided to have Sarah order him a tailor made tuxedo from the Armani Collezioni way before being rendered unconscious. It was a shiny black with a white collared shirt interior followed by a red tie. Ron had something similar but his jacket was white and his shirt was black with a Blue tie. 

“Ready to go?” asked Harry as he checked his hair one more time to make sure it was just how he liked it. 

“Yeah mate. We’re meeting them by the entrance hall right?” asked Ron as he looked himself over one last time.

‘Yep,” said Harry as he slid his wand holsters inside this sleeves and followed Ron out the door. Harry was determined to have fun night, even without Fleur as his date to the dance. 

As the two approached the entrance hall both Harry and Ron began looking for their dates. It was early so there weren’t much people in the great hall, which didn’t matter that, much. Since the hall was full of anxious boys waiting on their dates to get ready. 

Finally Harry saw Ron separate and walked towards a pretty brown haired girl with olive skin. She was in a form fitting white evening gown that had no sleeves and showed off he toned shoulders and arms. 

“Must be a quidditch player.” Thought Harry 

“Really Arry if all you do is stare at othzer woman I might just ave to find a new date.” Said a voice from behind causing Harry to turn around and almost have a heart attack. 

Alexandra stood with her hair free flowing down to a black evening gown that hugged her slender waist. A single strap on her left shoulder held it while her right was bare along with the top of her chest. 

“Vell now you are interested.” Teased Alexandra as she hugged Harry real close pushing him onto her chest and whispered. “Your friend’s here.” 

Fleur Delacour walked into the entrance hall to countless stares and drools as she was wearing a short sapphire high neck dress that sparkled with diamonds at the neckline. Accompanying her was Aveline who sported a red prom dress with a black bodice. 

Fleur was seething with jealousy as she looked over at the female that was so “intimate,” with Harry. She could see that Harry was very well dressed and his hair was just the way she liked it. Blushing a little she composed herself back to an icy mask. 

“I can feel her seething,’ giggled Alexandra as she parted from Harry to many open mouthed boys. 

Soon the attention was turned to Viktor Krum, as he stood by the staircase in a blood red suit with a black silk shirt. 

“I wonder where Hermione is?” Thought Harry, as he hadn’t bothered her as to who she was taking to the date as to avoid her wrath. 

Suddenly Harry saw her coming down the stairs and couldn’t help but put up a wide grin. Hermione has her hair straightened and her bangs cut while she wore a periwinkle evening gown. 

“Beautiful,” whispered Harry as he smiled, happy for his usually quiet and reserved friend. He was looking forward to teasing her about Viktor Krum later. 

“ Why Iz it so ard to keep your attention,” whined Alexandra as she leaned up close to Harry

“Now that I’m complaining but why are you being so intimate?” asked Harry 

“To see how mad I get the veela before the end of the night.” Said Alexandra as she kissed him on the cheek. 

“Please, you don’t have to,” said Harry pausing as he looked at Fleur for the first time who was looking away. “Stunning,” was all that Harry could comprehend. 

“Who said I was doing this for you?” said Alexandra playfully as she dragged Harry to the front where the champions stood with their dates. 

“Student’s please report to the great hall and wait for the champions to enter and start the first dance.” Said McGonagall as she descended down the stairs in an emerald dress. 

As the students dispersed and only the champions remained McGonagall instructed them of the procedure.

“Champions, you will all walk in side by side down the aisle and onto the dance floor where you shall start the dance. Afterwards dinner will be served and the dance shall continue after. Now go!” said McGonagall as she departed into the great hall. 

So the three champions did as McGonagall instructed and walked into cheers and many stares ranging from happiness to jealousy to hate and even false love. 

“My, You are quite the dancer Arry Potter,” cried Alexandra as the two glided across the dance floor in perfect harmony.

“My godfather taught me a few tricks.” Said Harry with a shrug as he twirled Alexandra around.

“Sirius?” asked Alexandra

“SHH, How do you know who my godfather is?” said Harry alert and angry

“I was a master assassin I have sources,” winked Alexandra as the dance ended and she walked towards the dining tables. 

Soon Ron and his date, Viktor and Hermione, followed them and reluctantly Fleur dragged along by Aveline. 

“Attention!” Cried Dumbledore as he stood up and opened his arms 

“I would like to welcome you all to the first ever Yule Ball in centuries following the last tournament. Some friendly reminders are that weird sisters will be playing and also a muggle band by the name of One Republic!” said Dumbledore Joyfully 

This caused many cheers from all the students at Hogwarts both muggleborn and wizards alike. 

“Also, I implore you to take a look at your gardens that our own Professor Flitwick has taken the time to recreate. I wish you a wonderful and unforgettable night!” said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes as he sat down. He then took the menu and looked over it and muttered something about pork. Which soon appeared at the table and got everyone to follow suit. 

While everyone at the table began eating and conversing Harry took the time too look over the scenery of the great hall. It was decorated with giant snowy trees that Harry saw Hagrid lugging around a few days prior. Also the floor was transfigured to look like ice but it wasn’t slippery. Underneath was a symbol of three schools with a ship, carriage, and a shield of the founders. The ceiling still reflected the weather outside which was a clear dark night. But snow was falling from the ceiling all the way down to where the students were. 

“Amazing,” thought Harry as he looked at the beautiful scenery of the transformed great hall. 

Harry then looked over at Fleur who seemed to be looking at him and the two caught each other’s eye. But quickly they turned away and engaged in conversation with their neighbor.

“So Ron who’s your date?” asked Harry looking at the brown haired with a smile 

“Oh, meet Antonijia she goes to Durmstrang and is a reserve for the Croatian national Quidditch team. Said Ron with a smile 

“We’ve been training together every morning to get ready for draft day this summer.” Said Antonijia 

“Ah, A pleasure to meet you Ms. Mišura,” said Harry with a smile recalling his Quidditch knowledge.  
“Yes it’s not everyday I get to sit at a table with Harry Potter and Viktor Krum,” said Antonijia with a smile.

Harry continued small talk like that throughout the dinner with various different people across the table and even to one’s next door such as Neville’s group. 

“Arry shall we dance?” whispered Alexandra who sat and ate quietly with a cool calm.

“Will you do me the honor?” asked Harry as he held out his hand, which Alexandra took and allowed to be lead away with a smirk at Fleur causing her to turn red.

“THAT WOMEN!” fumed Fleur with a huff as she went back to eating her pasta getting the sauce all over her mouth.

“Really Fleur, calm down,” giggled Aveline as she wiped Fleur’s mouth “Pay attention to what your eating.” 

“Thank You Aveline,” smiled Fleur 

“So are you going to talk to him?” asked Aveline

“Of course not, he hates me.” Said Fleur sadly

‘Doesn’t seem like it, you should talk to him.” Said Aveline

“He hates me.” Said Fleur

“You’re so stubborn.” Groaned Aveline 

“So who are you going to be dancing with tonight other than me?” asked Aveline 

“Well I talked to Madame Maxime and I’m auctioning one dance to the highest bidder. All of the money will go towards charity it’s a win win situation.” Smiled Fleur 

“Well before that.. Lets dance!” Cried Aveline as she grabbed Fleur and tugged her along.

The music started and soon everyone was up on his or her feet dancing to the music as both bands switch on and off. At around 10pm most of the students decided to take a break and were resting back at the table. Ludo Bagman approached the mic stand and began to talk.

“All right! I hope you guys are having a fantastic time at this dance!” said Bagman excitedly 

“Now one of the Triwizard champions specifically the beautiful Fleur Delacour has offered one dance to the highest bidder! The proceeds will all go towards charity as by direct order of Ms. Delacour. Voting ends in 5 minutes and starts now! 

“Harry watched with disgust as student after student offer galleons and galleons in hopes of being the highest bidder.” 

“500 Galleons! Going once? Going Twice? Last Go? The winner is DRACO MALFOY!” cried Bagman in delight.

Fleur groaned as she reluctantly went to the middle of the dance floor and waited as Malfoy walked up pompously in green dress robes with a giant frilly collar. 

“I told you I’d get you to dance with me,” smirked Malfoy as he smacked Fleur in the butt and pulled her in.

Harry Flinched

“Come on get closer!” whined Malfoy as he pulled her in more 

Harry’s eyes narrowed

Fleur was mortified at the nerve of this boy as she smacked her butt and forced her so close to him. It didn’t help that he kept groping it either but she couldn’t do anything about it. Other students as some got back up to dance surrounded her and she couldn’t call him out on it either.

She could feel her aura sinking in but she was trying her hardest to control it   
“Not again.” Thought Fleur 

“You know..” said Malfoy “your dress would look a lot better if it was sleeveless.”

Suddenly Fleur felt her left sleeve rip and expose her bare shoulders. She had enough of this. 

“GET AWAY!” Cried Fleur as she pushed Malfoy away and stepped back tears filling her eyes.

“How dare you! I paid for you, you whore!” Cried Malfoy as he started to walk up towards her angrily. 

Fleur had no wand and nobody seemed to even notice to help as they just watched so she did the only thing she could and slap him. Malfoy looked enraged but soon had an evil grin as his expression turned to horror.

“GET AWAY!” Cried Malfoy looking terrified causing people to look

“SHE SHE USED HER AURA ON ME! SHE TRIED TO TAKE EVEN MORE OF MY MONEY!” Cried Malfoy pointing at Fleur 

Now everybody was staring at Fleur who had a shoulder strap ripped and her eyes red as she was tearing up.

“YOUR NOTHING BUT A DUMB USELESS WHORE!” Jeered Malfoy as he went up and prepared to hit her. 

Fleur closed her eyes as she prepared for the transformation

But suddenly a jet of black light shot out and hit Malfoy right in the head causing him to fall and scream in pain clutching his head.

“Stay away from her!” whispered Harry as he emerged from the crowd with Alexandra in tow.

“How dare you try to hit her? How dare you accuse her of such things! When you were the one basically molesting her!” shouted Harry 

“no,” groaned Malfoy still clutching this head 

“And how can you people just stand and watch this kind young woman get hurt? Did you get some sick satisfaction from this!” spat Harry disgusted as he turned towards Fleur

“Come on,” said Harry holding a sobbing Fleur Delacour he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and led her towards the gardens. 

“I’ll take care of zis pest,” spat Alexandra “You go on and try to calm her down.” 

When Harry got the gardens, which was completely like a winter wonderland with ice sculptures, ice rinks, and also a maze of hedges. The two walked together silently as Fleur stuck to Harry quietly sniffling. 

Soon they got to the edge of a cliff behind the school and right there was a stone bench with an archway looking out towards the great lake. 

“Let’s sit down, your legs must be tired,” said Harry as he watched Fleur wince with each step she took. 

When Fleur sat down Harry kneeled down “Give me you feet,” Fleur gently raised her left foot and let Harry unlace her heels. “Next one,” Fleur raised her right foot and allowed Harry to unlace that heel.

After Harry sat down next to her and Fleur leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder,

“Ze moon is beautiful tonight.” Whispered Fleur as the full moon was hanging right above the water in between the arches. 

“It is,” said Harry quietly 

“Are you angry with me?” whispered Fleur as she extended her hand out to trace over Harry’s chest.

“Not at all, I understand why you did what you did. I pushed you too far and you’re veela side went rampant. Said Harry simply

“So noble.” Whispered Fleur 

“Sometime I think am juz like ze moon beautiful at a glance, but in reality flawed with holes and scars. Said Fleur sadly 

“Really? You remind me of a star,” said Harry   
“A star that shines bright both outside and inside an filled with so much energy. A star that won’t go out for over a billion years and brings warmth to those she touches.” 

“You don’t have to exaggerate.” Muttered Fleur 

“I’m being honest Fleur Delacour your not beautiful just because of your looks. You’re beautiful because of you courage and ability to show kindness to others. Gabrielle always told me what a wonderful sister you are to her and how much you care for animals.” Said Harry still looking at the mirror

“You know Gabrielle?” asked Fleur puzzled

“I met her in Paris after I saved her from some thugs and again at the beach when she was lost in the forest.” Said Harry

“It was you…” whispered Fleur with a newfound respect and admiration for the boy as she looked up at him

“No man has ever said those things to me before, it was always wear this, wear that, don’t forget to smile, where’s your makeup?” sobbed Fleur “I vas like a trophy women.” 

“Your not a trophy Fleur, you’re a gift. Magic is a gift, and you. You are so much more special than you’ll ever know. 

“I’m sorry if I pushed you too far, but I really felt like there’s a connection between us.” Said Harry “And if you don’t feel comfortable with that, well I respect you’re decision.”

“Arry, you don’t want to do this.” Sighed Fleur

“It’s not about what I want, it’s not about what everyone else wants, it’s about what you want. That’s that way it is, that’s way it should always be. 

“I cant,” whispered Fleur

“At least tell me why?” question Fleur 

To Harry’s surprise Fleur suddenly grabbed him by the neck looked into his eyes and emerald met sapphire and suddenly their lips met underneath the moonlit sky.

“I’m, I’m sorry... I have to go.” Said Fleur grabbing her heels and running away before Harry could even comprehend or say anything. 

 

Anyways: Well? I’m full of surprises aren’t I? I hoped I did a decent job of describing the Yule ball scene. Next chapter is the winter holidays! Will Harry go back to France? Tune in next time! And don’t forget to review!!!!


	16. Eternal Winter

Chapter 16: Eternal Winter 

Authors note: Edited 

As the fog sets on the empty streets of muggle London, the cold winter air could be clearly felt in the late night. The roaring of an engine could be heard in the distant as a black aventador turned the sharp corner and flew down the street. An annoyed Harry Potter could be seen in the driver seats as he shifted gears and continued his mad dash around London. Flying was a good way for Harry to think things out, but Harry realized the thrill of a speeding supercar is clearly unmatched. 

It was a couple days into the winter vacation and a couple days since the inevitable kiss. Which much to Harry’s annoyance seemed to be almost meaningless to Fleur. The next day Fleur seemed to have been trying to escape him as he learned from Aveline that she had took a portkey back to France in the early morning. Harry was getting very tired of the confusion surrounding Fleur and her strange behaviors. More than once Harry could recall Hermione chastising him about Fleur, and how he didn’t deserve to have his affections played with like that. Harry was now determined to try and get to the source of Fleur’s strange behavior

So before Aveline could walk away from him Harry held her back and asked her “ Hey your not leaving for another few hours right?’ 

“Yeah, I got some time to kill, did you want to do something?” questioned Aveline with a smile 

“Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about Fleur.” Said Harry nervously scratching his head. 

“Listen, there’s some things you should know about Fleur,” said Aveline as she realized that this boy actually cared for her best friend. 

“The reason she acts the way she does is, she’s been hurt too many times. And she’s damaged others as well.” Said Aveline

“She does things that she knows isn’t good for her, yet she does it because it gives her a sense of accomplishment. 

“As if the world cringes, every time she does something that’s bad for her.” Muttered Harry thoughtfully.

“Exactly, but honestly she knows her limits, she treats her body like a temple. And funny thing is, she’s still a virgin.” Whispered Aveline expecting Harry to blush or look embarrassed.

But he wasn’t, instead he had a very serious face yet his eyes revealed thoughtfulness and a fiery passion. Aveline would never say this to anyone but that look Harry had, was a major turn on. 

“I see now,” muttered Harry 

The rest of the time consisted of the two of talking about more lighthearted things such as their plans for break and also the rest of the school year. Before they knew it the last of the students were gathering onto the Hogwarts express.

“Well I guess it’s time for us to leave.” Said Aveline with a sigh

“Yeah, but I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other sooner than you think.” Said Harry with a smirk

“Oh really now?” smiled Aveline as she hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you soon than Monsieur Potter.” Said Aveline exaggerating her French. 

Harry shook his head as he shifted down a couple gears as he pulled into the garage and got out of his car in his favorite black V-neck with black jeans. He grabbed his Givenchy backpack from the passenger side, locked his car and headed across the bridge towards the automatic doors. 

“Hello sir, what may I do for you today?” 

“First flight to Paris, please.” Said Harry giving the desk lady a friendly smile 

“Alright, here you go Mr. Potter, your flight leaves in 2 hours.” 

Soon Harry was riding first class to Paris with a goal of visiting a couple friends and solving this dilemma that was Fleur Delacour.

When Harry arrived at the Paris international airport, he once again got a rental car (White Aventador) and drove off into the city to meet up with Sirius and Sarah. They were staying at the La Tremoille, as Sirius apparently wanted to visit an old friend, while Sarah just wanted to accompany him and be able to be with Harry too. 

“HARRY!” screamed a female voice that tackled an unsuspecting Harry Potter in the lobby. 

“Hey! Sarah! I’ve missed you too,” laughed Harry, as this was the first time he saw her since coming back from school. Sirius and her had left a couple of days early to attend to other business and decided to just wait for Harry in France. 

“So how’ve you guys been? I’ve been so busy at school that I never really had time to write to you guys.” Said Harry sheepishly trying to casually cover up for his lack of response the past few months.

“Oh look Sarah! He still remembers that he’s forgotten about us!” Said a familiar voice from behind the two.

“I’m sure nobody can forget the egomaniac that is Sirius Black.” Joke Harry as he turned to his godfather smiling and gave him a big hug. He had missed both of them greatly. But he was content that Sirius was mostly safe from capture now and Sarah would be there to keep Sirius in line. 

“And nobody should forget that, Ladies.” Said Sirius winking to a group of French Women that were walking passed and all smirked at Sirius’s remark while Sarah and Harry just rolled their eyes. 

“So I’m going to go check in and change real quick, and then dinner on me tonight?” Said Harry as he began to walk towards the front desk.

“Lovely idea, but you can just go straight up to your room, I took the liberty of getting your room key for you already.” Said Sarah smiling as she handed him an envelope with two room keys inside. 

“And we’ll just wait for you down here.” Said Sirius motioning towards the minibar that was across the lobby. Which once again had Sarah and Harry rolling their eyes. 

“Go Harry, I’ll make sure he only gets one” Smiled Sarah as she pushed a groaning Sirius away.

Shaking his head and smiling Harry went up to the elevator and stuck his room key in the elevator as he selected the top floor. There wasn’t a door as the elevator took him straight to his room. He dropped his bags on the bed and proceeded to open the windows, which gave him a beautiful view of the city and of course the Eiffel Tower. 

“Where are you?” muttered Harry looking out over the city as he twirled his other wand feeling the wand’s slight hum as if it felt it’s owner was close. 

Flipping his wand back into his holster, Harry decided to dress simple so he switched his black v-neck for a slightly oversized by snug Lanvin tee. And went on to throw on a beanie as he didn’t feel like putting his hair up. Deciding that he look decent Harry grabbed his stuff and went down. In the elevator Harry got out his phone and sent out a text.

“Dinner at L’Astrance?”

“Come pick me up :)”   
“Give me 30 minutes.” 

Harry exited the elevator and walked over to the minibar to meet back up with Sarah and Sirius 

“So I made reservations for four at L’Astrance so you guys can apparate their now and get our table.” Said Harry 

“Four? Who else is joining us.” Asked Sarah

“A friend.” Smiled Harry as he walked away twirling his car keys 

Harry enjoyed speeding through the narrow streets of Paris as he made navigated his way around the city before finally stopping next to a lavish building complex. As if on cue Aveline walked out in a simple white summer dress and smiled as she saw Harry. Waving goodbye to the doorman she hopped into Harry’s car as he closed the suicide door behind her. 

“Nice ride.” Said Aveline with a smile as she crushed Harry with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, nice to see you too.” Said Harry with a smirk as he started driving towards the restaurant.

The car ride was mostly silent with the occasional comment, joke, or question. But Aveline knew the question that was burning in Harry’s mind that he was dying to ask.

“So Fleur’s been doing pretty well.” Said Aveline with a smirk as Harry released a small smile before quickly hiding it again.

“Well that’s nice, so what has she been up to these past few days?” Asked Harry nonchalantly.

“You should be able to find out soon.” Smiled Aveline as Harry let out a groan, if I’m correct you’ll have a very good opportunity to meet her very soon.

The two continued some small talk and soon they arrived at the restaurant as Harry pulled into a parking spot and the two walked into the restaurant where they found Sirius and Sarah already seated.

“Ah, so you must be Harry’s girlfriend!” Said Sirius with a smile as he got up and extended his hand out to her “Sirius Black.” 

“He wishes.” Smirked Aveline causing Sirius to burst out laughing “Aveline Laclaire,” smiled Aveline shaking Sirius’s hand, which of course caused Sirius to make an exaggerated French Greeting. “Harry has told me much about you and you must be Sarah?” 

“So he didn’t just completely wipe from his memory at Hogwarts.” Smiled Sarah as she embraced Aveline a hug. 

“Anyways now that everyone has met.” Said Harry rolling his eyes “Let’s indulge in some real cuisine.” Smirked Harry as he remembered Fleur’s many complaints about English food. 

The group enjoyed an elegant meal of modern French cuisine as they caught up and shared various stories from the past and recent. Harry had told Aveline about Sirius and Sarah, and apparently England is the only country in the world that really found Sirius to be guilty. So in France Sirius still had access to his money and connections, and that’s why Sirius was thinking about moving to France for the time being. Sarah was hired by Sirius to be his personal assistant, as Harry didn’t need her in school. Although Sirius and Harry really just liked Sarah and have gotten close, so they decided to keep her around as part of there little family. Sarah had received her degree in muggle business and also wizarding business at Oxford and Merlin’s University. So she planned on opening a muggle/wizarding bookstore and since Sirius moved to France, she was thinking about setting up shop somewhere in Paris. She really fell in love with the city last time she was here with Harry, and both Harry and Sirius really loved the idea.

“So listen pup,” Said Sirius as he took a sip from his wine glass “I have a meeting tomorrow with an old friend of mine at her manor and I wanted you to come with me to meet her.” 

“Sure,” said Harry as he reached for his wine glass “Who is she anyways, old girlfriend?” smirked Harry as he took a sip from his wine glass.

“No, she’s married unfortunately,” laughed Sirius “But she was a great friend of mine back at Hogwarts and really helped me out in Milan, she knew your mother too.” 

“Can’t wait to meet her.” Smiled Harry excitedly as he always loved finding out knew information about his parents. 

Soon they ended up finishing their meal and the group decided to call it a night. Sirius ended up paying the bill as a “welcome back” dinner for Harry. Harry and Aveline parted with Sirius and Sarah as he had to drive her home, while the other two could just apparate. 

On the drive home, Aveline turned to Harry and looked over at him with a big smile 

Noticing her staring Harry looked over with a questioning glance “Yes?” 

“I know you probably have jetlag, and you can’t sleep so… Would you like to come with me to this nightclub that just opened? 

Harry looked at his watch and realized he really wasn’t about to get any sleep at 12am. With a shrug Harry said, “Sounds like fun, I’ll just drop you off and apparate over to my room to change. 

“Now I got a hot date.” Smirked Aveline as she looked seductively at Harry 

“I thought my chances were only in my dream.” Smiled Harry looking straight into Aveline’s eyes

“Yep.” Said Aveline as both of them started laughing

Soon they were at Aveline’s complex and she told Harry to just park in the underground garage. 

“Alright so I need to get ready to, but if you get done earlier you can just wait inside my house. It’s the penthouse at the very top just apparate to the patio. 

‘Got it.” Said Harry as he waved his wand and with a crack found himself at the patio of his room.

Deciding to dress up a little Harry went on to take a shower and completely change his outfit. Harry decided on a pair black Balenciagas, Black disheveled skinny Diesel Jeans, a White Burberry shirt under a black Armani sports coat with his sleeves rolled up halfway. 

Satisfied with how he looked Harry went out the patio and with a crack found himself on top of the complex with two heavy glass doors in front of him. Aveline was waiting on the couch in the lavish living room and ran up to open the doors as she noticed Harry outside. 

“Finally!” said Aveline as she pulled him towards the elevator, Harry noticed that Aveline’s house was very modern with led lighting throughout the house and various street art framed around the living room. But he didn’t get to seem much else as he was shoved into the elevator. 

“Sorry, I had to make sure I looked decent.” Said Harry with a smile as he looked over himself in the elevator mirrors, which caused Aveline to roll her eyes. 

“What about me?” Said Aveline excitedly as she undid her coat to reveal a tight form fitting black minidress coupled with a pair of Christian Louboutin heels. 

“Almost as good as me.” Smirked Harry causing Aveline to gasp and smack him across the shoulder  
“Prick,” muttered Aveline as Harry laughed 

The Nightclub was apparently located above the sky and only magical people and creatures could have access to it. Harry and Aveline pulled up to an abandoned building and parked in one of the parking spots. Out of nowhere a house elf popped out on top of the hood. 

“Monsieur, would you like me to park your car for you while you attend club Evangelion? Squeaked the house elf that was well dressed in a small Armani suit.

“Sure.” Said Harry as he exited the car with Aveline as they headed towards the abandoned building. 

Inside the building everything was sealed off with caution tape and the elevators were all busted. The only thing in the lobby was a couple of runes that were engraved behind the front desk. Walking up to the runes Harry traced over them with his wand and suddenly a large blue beam of light surrounded him and Aveline. With a flash they were teleported up into the sky and landed on a bunch of clouds. 

“Seems like these clouds have been solidified.” Remarked Aveline as she grabbed Harry and headed towards the entrance. Looking around the whole club was multiple stories with no walls except for the very top floors but built upon the fluffy clouds. 

At the entrance a pale skinned man that seemed to be in his twenties smiled at the two. 

“Ahhh vat a lovely couple.” Remarked the pale man as he stopped Harry when he reached into his pockets to get his gold.

“Monsieur Potter, surely a celebrity like yourself doesn’t really except to pay now do you?” As he smiled flashing two very sharp fangs and gesturing the two inside “Just enjoy now.” 

“Lets Dance!” smiled Aveline as she pulled Harry towards the dance floor and the two enjoyed the mix of electronic muggle music mixed with various wizarding bands. 

After awhile the two were pretty tired so decided to go up to the lounge where they got a booth and decided to get some drinks. Harry ordered some bottles of Skyy Vodka and Ciroc due to Aveline’s suggestion. Muggle alcohol was unable to get a wizard drunk, so Harry didn’t have to worry about driving drunk. 

“So you having fun?” said Aveline as she leaned back and looked over at Harry who seemed to be trying to take all this in. 

“I never knew there was magical nightclubs, and this place is amazing!” said Harry excitedly. From there booth, which was hanging at the edge of the clouds Harry, could see the entire city lit up beneath him. 

“Thanks Aveline, this is just what I needed to relax and it’s so lively!” Said Harry as he grabbed two glasses and handed one to Aveline “Cheers!” 

Aveline was happy for Harry, as he really seemed to open up more after the conversation they had at Hogwarts. She always knew he had the ability to be great but he just seemed to hold back and let others shine. But ever since seeing him again in Paris she’s noticed various little changes in Harry. 

“Cheers.” Said Aveline with a smile as she looked out over the city beneath her. She always loved this city. 

“COME ON BABE! YOU WERE ALL OVER ME BACK AT HOGWARTS!” said a loud arrogant voice that caused Harry to turn towards the bar. 

Suddenly he saw an Eastern European looking man and a group of various other European men surround someone that was seated. He caught a glimpse of Silver and felt his heart stop for a bit. 

“Can’t be.” Thought Harry as he began heading towards the bar with Aveline right behind him.

“I zaid no.” said Fleur as she faced the bar refusing to turn over to face the man

“Just a quick fuck! What’s wrong with that?” laughed the man as he got right next to Fleur’s ear “After all, you know you can’t resist,” 

Fleur froze as she felt a finger trace her shoulder and move the strap of her dress to the side, but before she could do anything she felt the presence get violently pushed away. 

“Don’t transform.”

“I advise that you step away from the mademoiselle,” shouted Harry as he pushed through the other players and arrived right when the man was up close on Fleur. This lit a fire underneath him as he violently shoved the man away from Fleur. 

She knew that voice, so well “But it can’t be,” thought Fleur “He’s in England,” but she had to look and when she turned around her heart stopped. 

“Just step away from her.” Said Harry

“She is too gorgeous for one like you, no? Laughed the man “Now walk away boy before you get hurt.

“And you are?” question Harry

“Dominique, of the house Zarius the richest family in Eastern Europe, you see me and Fleur here used to be an item back in my beauxbaton days. 

“She needs somebody with real power, real money, so step away child. Laughed the man as he made to grab for Fleur but was hit with a stinging hex causing him to roar with pain. 

“BASTARD! You’re going to pay boy,” smiled Dominique wickedly as he directed the group of brawny men at Harry. 

“Just don’t kill him now, would you.” Laughed Dominique as he grabbed a frozen Fleur and started pulling her away.

Harry was beyond pissed and couldn’t believe how arrogant this prick was. With a sigh he turned and faced the group of men.   
“Celeritas,” mutter Harry as he got out two his two wands   
"Angelus Glacei"   
"Flamae aeterna Glacei"   
And with a rage in his eyes he charged at the group of 15 or so players that begun firing rapid spells at him, which he dodged with blinding quickness. He had learned from his previous mistake back at the world cup and had really worked on improving his agility. Soon Harry was dancing through the crowd of attackers slicing, cutting, and still firing off spells all around.  
“My, my what and interesting night it is.” Said a beautiful seductive voice as a pale woman with long black hair approached a man that was staring through the tinted glass.   
“Yes, Zofia,” very interesting indeed said the pale man who was staring out at the lower levels of the nightclub where a young man was tearing apart a group of 15 or so other wizards.  
“It seems.. That the the guest of honor that Romulus graciously let in is causing quite the stir, wouldn’t you say so Leandro.” Remarked Zofia once again as she wrapped her arms around the man  
“I agree wholeheartedly dear, we might just have to keep our eyes on this young Mr. Potter.” Said Leandro  
“Of course you do dear.” Said Zofia with a wicked grin flashing two very sharp fangs “He is rather cute.”   
Soon 15 wizards laid unconscious while everybody in the nightclub stared with shock   
Harry made quick work of the 15 useless goons and quickly caught up to Dominique who was still pulling Fleur towards the entrance but was arguing with Romulus.   
“LET. ME. LEAVE.” Screamed Dominique! Tightening his grip on Fleur’s arm causing her to whimper.   
“I’m afraid I can’t, bosses orders.” Smiled Romulus   
Suddenly an electric blue spark wizzed past Dominique and completely demolished the left side of the archway.   
“I don’t miss by the way.” Said a cold voice   
With a grin Dominique turned around and faced Harry “ Really child, are you sure you want to do this? I mean I am captain of the dueling squad and prestigious knight of the seventh house.”   
Harry tilted his head sideways a little “So a formal duel is what you want?”   
“Do you even know what a formal duel is child? Said Dominique twirling his wand arrogantly   
“Wait right there for me babe.” Winked Dominique at Fleur  
“I believe we bow first,” said Harry pointing his wand at Dominique and suddenly with a gasp Dominique was kneeling over forcefully.   
“Aveline take Fleur and get her out of here.” Said Harry as Aveline quickly ran up to Fleur and ushered her out of the entrance. For a second Fleur looked back at her savior once again. And once again green met blue.   
“And now we begin.” Said Harry as he released his hold on Dominique who growled and began firing a barrage of spells at Harry.   
Lazily Harry dodged all the spells and waved his wand causing a white mist to appear   
“Aparecium,” shouted Dominique immediately causing the mist to disappear but Harry was nowhere to be seen.   
Suddenly Dominique felt a hand on his shoulder and heard “Glacialis” and before Dominique knew it he was frozen in a giant block of ice   
Harry had been behind him but now seemed to just simply walk away from him  
“Really? Is that all you can do?” Shouted Dominique in his Frozen prison   
But Harry walked to a point and suddenly stopped and turned around looking in Dominique’s eyes and what Dominique saw was eyes that flashed with a rage that he’s never seen before.  
"Flamae aeterna Glacei"   
"Flamae aeterna Glacei"   
With two wands flashing fiery red he charged straight at Dominique demolishing the ice and slashing an X right across the red head’s chest and tackling him to the floor. Where Harry dropped his wands and began pounding his fist at Dominique’s face.   
“DON’T YOU EVER DOUBT ME YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!” Shouted Harry blow after blow  
Finally Harry felt the rage subside and could see that Dominique was literally on the brink of death, Harry was many things but not a murderer at least not a cold blooded one.  
He muttered a few healing charms that stabilized Dominique a bit but didn’t ease the pain by the tiniest bit.   
“Stay away from Fleur and don’t even try to send anyone for revenge cause all you will receive will be heads,” muttered Harry to a groaning Dominique as he apologized to Romulus for the damage telling him to send him a bill, which he’ll reimburse.   
Fixing his outfit, Harry teleported back down to the empty building and walked back out the sidewalk. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out.   
“I’m with Fleur and she’s fine, I know you want to check up on her right now but she just needs her space so just give it a bit alright?” –Aveline   
Harry shook his head and let out a giant sigh he wanted to make sure Fleur was alright, but he still wasn’t sure where he really stood with her at the moment. And Aveline being her closest friend comforting Fleur is probably what she needs at the moment.   
Harry looked up and found that his car was in front of him and the keys were inside. He got in and began heading back towards the hotel. It was 4 am and Harry was feeling pretty exhausted. He still had to get up early for lunch with Sirius and his friend. Harry soon found himself collapsing on his bed and closing his eyes. But what he couldn’t get out of his mind were the mixed signals behind those sapphire eyes.   
The next day Sirius barged into Harry’s room in dog form and began licking his face and scratching his sheets creating a very rude awakening for Harry.  
“Agh, get off!” groaned Harry   
Laughing, Sirius returned to his human form and sat at the edge of Harry’s bed and looked over at his sleeping godson   
“Had a long night?” questioned Sirius as he ruffled Harry’s hair  
“You have no idea,” groaned Harry as he sat up and began to recount the finer details of the night before to Sirius leaving out Fleur’s name from the story.   
“Spoiled Pureblood idiots.” Said Sirius with disgust   
“But at least you kicked his ass and I’m proud of you Harry, you finally stood up and protected that innocent girl. Quite the hero I must say.” Said Sirius with an encouraging smile.  
“Yeah, I guess I almost killed him.” Said Harry   
“I wouldn’t have blamed you, but that’s what makes you special Harry. You know when to show Mercy and when to deliver justice.” Said Sirius looking straight into Harry’s eyes and smiling   
“Now get dressed, we have lunch with Madame Delacour in an hour.” Said Sirius getting up and not noticing the shock and sudden liveliness that overcame Harry   
“Madame Delacour?” Asked Harry   
“Yeah, she’s the top fashion designer in the muggle a wizarding world she really helped me out with my first line.” Said Sirius “Shouldn’t you know her daughter? Fleur? She is in the tournament.”  
“Yeah,” muttered Harry absentmindedly as Sirius left the room and he went on to shower and get dressed. Harry decided to keep it simple with a pair of black Balenciagas, his favorite black jeans, and a Pierre Balmain long sleeve that had a simple black and white gradient.   
Grabbing his keys and looking over himself one more time in the mirror Harry went downstairs where he waited for about 5 minutes before Sirius showed up at the elevator.   
‘Ready to go?” Asked Harry   
“Yep, no need to take the car we’re apparting there.” Said Sirius   
So the two went to an alleyway off to the side of the hotel and with a crack they found themselves in front of Chateau de Delacour   
It was a giant manor spread across various acres of land and a lake could be seen in the distance behind the manor. The mansion had a Florentine type design to its structure and looks. But there were modern twists that seemed to be added to the manor over time with glass panels, motion sensors, etc. Not that they really needed security technology with magical wards that were centuries old intact.   
“SIRIUS!” Exclaimed a female voice from the entrance to the manor a woman who looked like an older version of Fleur in her mid 30s was rushing towards them excitedly.   
“Gisele! Still looking as beautiful as ever I see!” Exclaimed Sirius as he and Gisele exchanged hugs   
“And you must be Arry.” Said Gisele as she looked over at Harry and engulfed him in a hug before grabbing his face and pointing it so there eyes met.   
“Lily’s eyes.” Smiled Gisele as she kissed both is cheeks and hugged him again “Your mother was a good friend of mine when I attended Hogwarts as an exchange student. She even shopped with me in Milan a couple times after you were born. But I’ll tell you more later as I assume your staying for dinner as well?” questioned Gisele as she looked over at Sirius  
“If you’ll have us, we would be honored Madame,” said Sirius with an exaggerated bow causing Gisele to laugh.   
“Come, Come, lunch is being prepared out in the gardens.” Said Gisele as she led the duo inside  
Harry’s heart was pounding, as he was sure this meeting with Fleur was about to get really awkward.  
“Now Fleur is out in the city with Aveline so she won’t be joining us for lunch, but my youngest Gabrielle is waiting out back.” Said Gisele as he led them through the various hallways towards the back garden.   
When they finally reached the back Harry was amazed the amount of land that was actually behind the manor. Chateau de Delacour was situated in the French countryside so they had many acres of land that was claimed generations ago. The back garden contained a maze of hedges that were beautifully trimmed and also the lake could be seen out in the distant with a nice tree shading a certain part of it. The dining table was set right in the middle where they could oversee the lake and also the various mountain ranges in the back.   
“ARRY!” squealed a small silver bullet as it crushed Harry in a tight hug 

“Hey, Gabrielle.” Laughed Harry as he patted her head “How’ve you been.”   
“Touring with maman in Milan can be such a bore sometimes.” Complained Gabrielle as she pouted but smiled again at the questioning glance given to her by her mother.   
“Now I expect Arry and Fleur to be acquainted but how do you two know each other?” Questioned Gisele   
“He zaved me from zose bullies I vas talking to you about!” exclaimed Gabrielle   
“Yeah, I happened to be in Paris at the time.” Said Harry sheepishly   
“My my monsieur Potter you are quite the hero.” Said Gisele with a wink cause Harry to smile uncomfortably.   
“Oh, lay off him Gisele.” Exclaimed Sirius with a laugh at how uncomfortable his godson looked.   
“Alright, alright now that introductions are clearly not needed. Let us eat.” Exclaimed Gisele as she clapped her hands and dishes of food began appearing on the table.  
The four enjoyed a pleasant lunch filled with a delicious mix of French and Italian cuisine. Gisele and Sirius began recounting stories from the past as the two caught up and they even began discussing various fashion trends and future business ideas. Gabrielle was of course bored by the adult talks so quickly tugged at Harry’s sleeve.   
“So vat is going between you and Fleur?” whispered Gabrielle  
“Honestly I don’t know, one minute she seems like she likes me and the next she’s just a stranger.” Said Harry sadly as the thought of her just brought on a flurry of conflicting emotions.  
“She iz an idiot for leaving you anging at ze Yule ball and ignoring you afterwards! Said Gabrielle angrily “I zink she still had burn marks from the fireballs I threw at her.” Smiled Gabrielle with an evil grin   
“Well I don’t know what to do with her anymore, really.” Said Harry who seemed very lost  
“Give her time, she’ll come around or maybe sometimes you just got to chase.” Said Gabrielle thoughtfully.   
“Maman I’m home!” said a familiar voice coming towards the backyard  
“Out here Ma Cherie!” shouted Gisele   
“Now Sirius I want you to meet me daughter Fleur.” Exclaimed Gisele as she waved at the silver haired beauty that was suddenly frozen and staring at the end of the table where a certain raven haired wizard sat.   
Blue met green.   
Without saying a word Fleur bolted back into the house and a loud crack could be heard and before either Gisele or Sirius could say anything Harry stormed into the house after her and a second crack could be heard.  
“Vat’s gotten into them?” said Gisele curiously with concern written all over her face  
“Don’t worry maman just teenage love.” Said Gabrielle with a smile   
“FLEUR STOP!” yelled Harry at the Silver hair beauty that was trying to run across the heavy snow.   
The two found themselves standing on the Champ de Mars a couple feet away from the Eiffel tower.  
“Why do you keep running? What’s wrong with you?” shouted Harry frustrated   
“There’s so many zings wrong me! I’m just messed up and you deserve better!” said Fleur as she finally stopped and fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face.   
“I’m an emotional mess and I ave problems that nobody should know about, I’m so damaged. I’m not the perfect veela that you see!” cried Fleur as tears continued to stream down her face.   
“I can’t Arry,” Fleur gasped “I never loved anyone truly but fate seems to ave a different idea.” said Fleur between gasps and tears  
Harry was now standing right in front of Fleur with a blank expression across his face   
“Zay something… Please..” whimpered Fleur   
Harry remained silent but kneeled down next to Fleur and pulled her shivering body into his arms and whispered  
“I don’t care how messed up you are, or how damaged, because I see you for your entirety, good and bad.   
“You don’t have to prove anything against the world, you don’t have to hurt yourself for no reason. Because I’m not going to let you do that anymore, you don’t have to. “   
“Do you want to know why Fleur Delacour?” Said Harry as he moves a little and looked straight into the sapphire eyes.   
“Don’t...” whispered Fleur with tears streaming down her eyes “Don’t say it, you don’t..”   
“You don’t need this burden.” Muttered Fleur   
“Your far from a burden, you’re a blessing and nothing I do for you is considered a burden or a hassle because…   
“veritatis.” Muttered Harry  
“I love you Fleur Delacour, I love who you are, I love how you view the world, I love your ambitions, I love and hate how damaged your are, I want to be the one to help you heal, because that’s what happens when I’m with you. Every hurt that I’ve endured up to this point, it just seems to heal little by little when I’m with you. I don’t know what love really is entirely but I know you make me happy, comforted, and you help keep away the demons that have haunted me all my life.” Said Harry looking straight into Fleur’s eyes   
Fleur was speechless, as she couldn’t believe that somebody could really be this genuine and feel this way about her. She knew this was what she always wanted but never knew if she deserved it until now.   
“Je T’aime,” whispered Fleur as she grabbed Harry and pulled his face towards her as their lips locked and in that moment it seemed like they were infinite.   
“I hope you know that I’m never going to let you go now.” Said Harry with a smile  
“Don’t.” said Fleur with a smile as she pushed him down and their lips met as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that were finally put together. 

Authors note: I apologize for the delay, but I got caught up with graduation and a new job. But I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and let me know what you guys think!


	17. Je T'aime

Chapter 17 : Je T’aime 

“Don’t.” said Fleur with a smile as she pushed him down and their lips met as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that were finally put together.”   
“Arry, May I ask you sumzing?” 

“Yes?’ 

“Which jacket should I go with? ” Said Fleur as she peeked her head out of the closet showing a fur lined Givenchy jacket and a studded Alexander Mcqueen

“ The Givenchy, it would look even better if you go all avian.” Said a laughing Harry as he dodged a pair of heels. 

“You know I can’t control it!” Exclaimed Fleur angrily as she slammed the door to her closet, disappearing from site. 

Harry knew that Fleur hated the avian form of a Veela and felt extremely guilty each time she did transform. 

*Flashback

The heavy snow had left Paris blanketed in a majestic white sheet of snow all the way from the rooftops to the sidewalks. But never the less the city shined as bright as ever in it’s sleeping drift and a young couple can be seen at the steps of the Sacre De couer gazing over this glowing city that seemed to be placed under an eternal slumber. 

“I’ve been ere hundreds of times yet it zeems to get more beautiful each time.” Sighed Fleur as she nuzzled her head into Harry’s chest, which seemed to be made to perfectly fit her

“It is beautiful, everything about this city is beautiful really. The fashion, the architecture, the culture, the women.” Said Harry thoughtfully as he felt Fleur stiffen ever so slightly at his last comment.

“Woman, Ma Chere.” Smiled Harry as he gently kissed the mass of silvery blonde on his chest 

“Better be,” said Fleur coldly causing Harry to give a questioning glance but soon she emerged with a smirk as she looked into the emerald eyes.

“Yes?” said Harry questioningly 

“Nothing,” said Fleur with a smile as she leaned forward and pecked his lips, returning to her position of laying her head on Harry’s chest and locked between his arms. 

The two didn’t speak for what seemed like an eternity as the people around them slowly disappeared and the only thing that was left was silence. But the two didn’t mind, as it wasn’t an awkward silence but a comfortable one. 

“vat are you thinking about.” Spoke Fleur suddenly breaking the silence of the night

“You.” Smirked Harry as he felt Fleur turn around and smack him on the arm 

“Quit being cheesy.” Exclaimed Fleur before breaking out in a smile and cupping her hand on Harry’s cheek “I know I’m always on your mind.” 

“A little arrogant these days, aren’t we?” Said Harry 

“Just a little.” Smirked Fleur as she leaned in towards Harry

Suddenly a ball of flames appeared right between the two causing Fleur to fall back in surprised only to be saved from crashing down a flight of steps by Harry’s quick hands. 

“Oh hey Fawkes!” said Harry as he looked up at the majestic phoenix that was perched upon his shoulder.

“With a soft trill as a response, Fawkes put his head onto Harry’s and suddenly thought began to flash in Harry’s mind as Dumbledore could be seen smiling with those ever twinkling eyes inside his headmasters quarters at Hogwarts.

“Ah Harry, my boy. I hope I’m not intruding but I would just like to let you know that I will be making a special trip later on this winter for a certain treat that can only be found in magical Paris and I hope that you can accompany me. If you may, a response with Hedwig would be quite all right. And I wish you a merry Holidays and hope that you haven’t be putting off your studies.” Said Dumbledore with a wink 

“Agh stupid bird!” exclaimed Fleur as she made to hit Fawkes who shrieked and disappeared in a ball of flames returning Harry to consciousness.

“You don’t like birds?” questioned Harry 

“non.” Said Fleur angrily with a huff 

“Want to tell me why?” said Harry as he looked at the frowning angel 

“vell… It vas when I vas around 14, and there was this boy.” Said Fleur as she looked off to the distance nestling herself between Harry’s arms again.

“It vas my fourth year attending Beauxbaton and also the first year zat my body a’d transformed. Like all children I vas much more innocent back then, more how do you say, unknown? To the bad intent of others. ‘Is name vas Valerian and e vas the first one to ever ask me on a date. Of course I accepted and it vas on a snowy day much like this. Ve went to the ze village right by the school and at first everything seemed okay. But we came upon zis group of full Veela girls, who despised the fact that I ave wizarding blood inside me as it makes my magic more potent. I never understood but as I got older I realized zat they were jealous. But anyways they enthralled Valerian into pushing me into an alleyway and he began forcing himself on me. E tore at my clothes and I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know any spells and I a’d no control of my powers yet so I couldn’t blast im. Ze Veelas just laughed and laughed and suddenly something broke. Next thing I knew I was in ze hospital wing and it was one of ze scariest moments ever as I didn’t know if I vas violated or worse,” muttered Fleur folding her arms in and looking downwards.

Harry visibly stiffened as he pulled Fleur in closer trying to shield her from the cold, her past, and anything that would dare harm his flower. But he kept silent and allowed Fleur to finish her tale.

“I vas shaking so bad and I remember Madame Maxine rushed in after hearing I was awake and tried to embrace me. I don’t know why but I lashed out and I made her wrists bleed. She still has the scars today, but she just smiled and approached me more cautiously.” Said Fleur with a fond smile. 

“It’s okay Ma’ Cherie,” she said

“He didn’t violate you, you transformed you burned him, you burned them, you almost burned down the whole village.” She chuckled

“I didn’t blame Valerian, he had no control. I blame those veela girls for manipulating him and trying to hurt me much more than physically. Valerian was overcome with guilt and eventually dropped out of Beauxbaton to attend school over in America. Those three girls were expelled and forced to return back the Veela encampment. I’ve forgiven them for what they did; I’ve forgiven everything that happened. But indirectly they unleashed this monster that I still can’t control and I don’t know if I ever will. It worries me, Arry. What if I turn on my family, on Gabrielle, what if I hurt you like I did at the lake? What if I end up burning my children, I could never..” Fleur choked as she fought to hold back the tears before her face got serious. “Tell me Arry, if I got out of control, if I can’t be stopped, if I’m about to hurt the ones I love, if there’s not coming back. Will you free me?” 

Harry was confused at what Fleur meant at first before realizing the dark undertones in what she was saying. 

“Fleur Delacour. Don’t you ever dare ask me to do something like that.” Said Harry with an iciness that made Fleur shiver down her spine and want to tear away from this man and run as far away as possible. 

“But..” she began to argue

“I lost my parents, I’ve lost friends, I’ve lost a lot of things, and I by some miracle I was able to meet someone like you. I don’t care what you become, because I’ll protect what you love and I will never ever give up on you. How could you even ask me to ever give up on you?” said Harry as his voice betrayed him and the hurt became evident.

Fleur felt her heart drop and melt as she heard and felt the hurt in Harry’s last remark. Without any hesitation she broke away from Harry to turn around and clasp his face in her hand as sapphire once again met emerald. She smashed her lips onto his in a very unladylike manner, but Fleur was overcome by passion. In that moment nothing in the world mattered as time seemed to freeze and life itself only consisted of this person in front of her. This man that swooped into her life and brought it upside down, this man that made her feel so safe and everything seem just seems right with him. She still wanted to run, push him away, she didn’t want to hurt him but she couldn’t. She wanted to be selfish, he was hers and if she had her way he was always going to be hers. 

Suddenly a click and a flash could be heard causing the two loverbirds to snap out of reality and turn in the direction of the noise to find a camera pointed at them. A man appeared from behind the lense as a picture started printing out of the camera. He grabbed it, shook it a little, and with a smile he handed it over to Fleur. 

“sans frais,” said the man with a smile as he began to walk away trying to find something else to capture. 

“Oh, Arry!” exclaimed Fleur “It looks so.. Intense.” Said Fleur with a blush 

“Let me see.” Said Harry as he looked over Fleur’s shoulder at the image and it really was intense. 

It was reminiscent of the notebook but instead they were sitting down on church steps and instead of rain it was a flurry of snow. 

“I love it.” Said Harry with a smile as he pulled Fleur in once again into his arms

“oui,” said Fleur looking at the picture fondly with a smile “Arry, I’m sorry for what I said it was overboard…” said Fleur hesitantly not wanting to return to this subject.   
“It’s okay, I know you were just worried and recounting such an event probably brought out old feelings so your reaction seems perfectly normal.” Said Harry

“Are you always this understanding?” said Fleur with a smirk 

“I think just with you, Hermione always gets mad and say I’m too stubborn,” said Harry.

“She hates me doesn’t she,” said Fleur with a sad smile

“I wouldn’t say that, she’s just very protective. And she’s just misunderstood the whole thing, but I’m sure if we explained it to her she’ll grow to be quite fond of you.” Said Harry encouragingly. 

“Do you love her Arry?” said Fleur turning around to look at him as she tilted her head to the side. 

“I love her like a sister, she was one of my first friends and she’s does so much for me.” Said Harry thoughtfully as he reflected on Fleur’s question. 

Fleur smiled as she got up and grabbed Harry’s wrist pulling him up as well “I’ll try my hardest to get to know her then.” Said Fleur as she pulled Harry in for another kiss. 

Harry laughed at how cute Fleur’s look of determination looked before locking his hand with hers and gently ushering her down the steps. 

“Vat are you thinking of?” said Fleur as she sat down on Harry’s lap fully dressed in a light white sweater covered by her fur lined Givenchy jacket. She also wore tight black jeans and a pair of high heels. 

“Oh, nothing.” Mused Harry causing Fleur to give a small pout

“Tell me.” Said Fleur 

“It’s nothing serious.” Said Harry 

Fleur’s eyed opened widely as she stared at Harry “Tell me!” 

“Alright, alright,” said Harry laughing, “I was just thinking of the conversation we had at the sacre de Coeur.” 

“Oh…” said Fleur awkwardly remembering the conversation

Harry smiled and grabbed the picture from the other day to show Fleur “Best day ever.”   
“You say that about everyday.” Said Fleur with a smirk

“Maybe it’s just you, you do seem to make my day better.” Said Harry looking at Fleur as if trying to decipher her.

“Of course, I am Fleur Delacour.” Said Fleur with a smile as she kissed Harry on the lips before dragging him off her bed and out of her room. 

“Do you two ever stop holding hands?” said a voice over by the living room of the Delacour estate. 

“Jealous?” said Fleur as she stuck her tongue out at Sirius. 

“Of course not, why would I ever want to be tied down like dear old Harry here?” said Sirius laughing as he dodged a bolt of magic. “Poor aim pup.” Said Sirius with a haughty smile not realizing the bolt turned around and ended up slamming onto his neck into something like a collar. 

‘What was that?” said Harry with a smirk as Fleur began to giggle.

“Oh ha ha,” said Sirius sarcastically “Okay, you got me. Now a little help?” said Sirius pointing at the makeshift collar 

“I don’t Fleur, should I help out my dear old godfather?” asked Harry looking over at Fleur who just smiled and pecked him on the lips dragging him out the living room and outside to the entrance of the chateau. 

“Hey! Where are you guys going!” shouted Sirius “And did you call me old!” 

Laughing the two got into Fleur’s Porsche as she began to drive away towards the city. 

“How come we don’t just apparate?” asked Harry 

“Are we in a rush?” asked Fleur 

“True.” Said Harry as he relaxed in his seat 

“I do love Christmas shopping.” Said Harry with a grin as he looked out onto the open road and began reflecting on last few days after that eventful kiss. 

The two had attracted quite a crowd over at the champ de mars as people around started cheering and a group of American tourists yelled “KISS HER AGAIN!” which Harry did to another round of cheers. 

Soon after the two got up and walked over to a nearby apparation platform where notice me not charms where cast so muggles could not see them leaving or arriving. 

“Ready to face my mother Arry?” Said Fleur with a smirk as Harry gulped and they felt the familiar tug

“They’ve been gone awfully long.” Said Gisele with a hint of worry in her voice 

“You worry to much maman,” said Gabrielle causing Gisele to glare at her daughter and Sirius to start laughing. 

“Don’t worry Gisele, they’re both capable wizards/witches.” Said Sirius lounging back on a recliner 

“I know, but still..” muttered Gisele hesitantly as the door finally opened and in came the two teens both covered in snow and wet. 

“Where have you two been!?” said Gisele getting up sternly and walking over to the two.

“Maman we were just out.” Said Fleur 

“Running away and disappearing like that all of sudden!? Sending the house elves in frenzy! And you young man! You can’t just run off like that!” shouted Gisele causing Harry to turn slightly red feeling embarrassed

“Maman!”

“Sorry Madame Delacour. It’s just I saw Fleur run and I…” said Harry looking down 

“I am at least somebody could have told me I had a son in law! A mother should know these things.” Said Gisele with her hands out feigning hurt 

“MAMAN!” 

Sirius roared with laughter in the back and Gabrielle dissolved into a fit of giggles 

“Gisele, I think Harry might just melt into the floor if you don’t stop soon.” Said Sirius between gasps for air 

Somehow Harry was able to turn even redder as Fleur just looked shocking not knowing to grab and Harry and run or hex her mother. 

“Harry, I’m just kidding.” Said Gisele as her voice softened and she put a finger under Harry’s chin and tilted it up so he can look her in her eyes. 

“My daughter’s lucky to have a man like you after what Sirius told me, and Lily would go crazy at how cute you look together!” squealed Gisele as she embraced both Fleur and Harry in a tight hug. 

“Oh, maman.” Groaned Fleur 

Harry could only smile as he imagined this must have been what it feels to be held by a mother.

After Fleur and Harry gave the trio the details of what happened Gisele insisted that Sirius and Harry as well as Sarah who showed up minutes after stay at the chateau and she didn’t want to hear anything else about it. 

The last couple days was spent with Fleur and Harry attached at the hip and everybody else just doing there own thing as Gabrielle would hang around Harry and Fleur and Gisele and Sirius would discuss fashion sketches and plans. Sarah alternated between both hanging around Harry and Fleur and Gisele and Sirius. But she was very fond of Gabrielle and would often be seen talking or playing with her. 

“So where are headed?” asked Harry 

“There’s a magical shopping center and a muggle on next to each other, so I was thinking we’ll probably find everything we need there.” Said Fleur as she pulled into the garage and the two got out handing the keys over to a house elf dressed in a small valet uniform. 

The two headed out out to look around the various shops as they helped each other picked out gifts for the people close to them. Soon they were about finished when they walked out of a wizarding bookstore and Fleur let go of Harry’s hand and turned to look at Harry who raised an eyebrow. 

“I have to go get your gift now. So be good okay?” said Fleur as she kissed him and walked away towards the crowds while yelling, “Meet back here in an hour!” 

Shaking his head Harry began to walk and look at various shops trying to decide what to give Fleur. It was pretty hard, as he didn’t what to give a girl who seemingly has it all. 

After walking around for a while when he suddenly felt a pull as he suddenly turned to come face to face with a magical jewelry store which he decided might be worth checking out. 

As Harry looked around the store for awhile an old lady walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder 

“Something I can help you find, young man?” asked a women who was very tall and also very pale dressed in a black gown that was encrusted with crimson red rubys. 

“I’m not sure,” said Harry still not having an idea of what to give Fleur 

“Something for a lover?” asked the women

“Yes, but what do you give a girl who has everything she could want?” asked Harry

“Nobody has everything, young man. Maybe material wise but it’s about the effect and sentimental value that makes certain objects special.” Said the women

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.” Said Harry thoughtfully 

“So, is your lover a witch?” asked the women as she beckoned for Harry to follow her as they moved throughout various aisles

“Yes, she’s also have Veela.” Said Harry fondly thinking of Fleur 

“You’re quite the lucky young man,” smiled the women “I can feel the love you have for her.” She said with a smile 

“I also feel that there’s something about her that troubles her and you’re conflicted on how you could help her.” Said the women

“How did, you?” questioned Harry causing the women to smile 

“Call it a magical intuition.” Said the women flashing a smile at Harry who saw the two fangs

“You’re a vampire.” Said Harry in awe as he had never met one before 

“Is that a problem?” asked the women pretending to seem slightly hurt 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just, I never met a vampire before.” Said Harry 

“Well don’t worry, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.” Said the women as she got close to Harry and traced her nail down Harry’s chest

“I think I’m fine being human, it’s already enough trouble.” Said Harry with a slight grin 

“Pity.” Pouted the lady as they approached the counter and she reached behind it, pulling out a black box that seemed to be carved out of black diamonds and handed it to Harry who opened it. 

Inside was a clear transparent gem 

“It’s a wishing stone, it’s usefulness or magic is reflected upon the intent of desire of the wish maker.” Said the lady 

“So I just hold it and make a wish?” asked Harry

“No, it requires blood.” Said the lady

“So should I give it to her like this?” asked Harry 

“You can, or if you have an idea of what she would want out of the stone you can use your blood, it would make the gift a littler more personal.” Said the lady

“Hmm, I think I have an idea.” Said Harry 

“Alright, stick you finger out over the stone and I want to you focus on the desires she would have and the emotions.” Said the lady “Tell me when you’re ready and I’ll draw the blood. “

Harry closed his eyes and focused thinking of the other day and the hurt, pain, and sorrow in Fleur’s eyes and voice as she recounted her tale and the guilt she had whenever she did transform. 

“Alright, I think I got it.” Said Harry 

The lady drew a knife with a golden handle that was encrusted in gems as she sliced a gentle incision into Harry’s finger as the blood dropped onto the stone causing it shift and change as a red aura began to surround it. After a minute or so the aura went away and the gem was gone. Inside was now a sapphire gem morphed into the shape of a diamond while the thin light chain of the necklace seemed to be made out of gold.

“It’s beautiful,” muttered Harry when he felt his hand being gently pulled as the lady placed her lips close to his finger.

“Just a taste.” Whispered the lady as she put her enveloped her mouth on Harry’s finger sucking some of the blood out before releasing and kissing it sealing and healing the wound.

“Thank you, Harry Potter.” Said the lady with a smile

“Uhm, no problem. I’m not going to change am I?” asked Harry with a hint of worry in his voice

“Non, I didn’t bit remember, but like I said. If you want me to…” trailed the lady with a wink.

“Still good on that.” Said Harry as he reached for his card

“How much?” asked Harry

“No charge.” Said the lady 

“I can’t just walk out with this.” Said Harry as he got out his card and insisted the lady take it.

“You may, and you will. It takes a certain type of power and magic to shape a wishing stone. Had you failed the stone would remain worthless, but you succeeded and you crafted it with your own blood. I cannot charge you for that. Plus a taste of the great Harry Potter’s blood is enough compensation,” Winked the lady. 

“Still,” muttered Harry as he took out a stack of galleons and dropped it on the table “I’m not taking that back.” Said Harry firmly

“The stories are true,” chucked the lady 

“Ever so noble.” She mused

The lady wrapped the box and handed it over to Harry as he thanked her and began to head out when he turned around.

“If you don’t mind, may I know your name?” asked Harry 

“Zofia,” said the lady giving him a sultry look “I have a feeling that we will meet again very soon.”

“Zofia.” Muttered Harry as he walked out the store and looked around, he turned around and to his shock found that the store was no longer there. 

“Strange.” Muttered Harry as he began to head back towards the bookstore to meet up with Fleur.

“Got everything you needed?” asked Harry as he saw Fleur approach him out of the crowd.

“oui!” exclaimed Fleur as she hid a package behind her back along with the 50 or so shopping bags she hand around her wrists. 

Fleur called one of the Delacour house elves to come and take the bags home and hide them as the two began to walk towards an Italian restaurant the seemed appealing. 

“So Arry, where did you go while I was gone?” asked Fleur as she stared at her boyfriend. She liked saying that. Her boyfriend.

“That my lady is a secret.” Said Harry with a smile pretending to zip his lips

“Tell me.” Said Fleur flatly 

“Non, I cannot.” Said Harry feigning a French accent 

Fleur’s eyes winded again as she stared Harry down “Tell me!” 

“You’ll find out on Christmas.” Smiled Harry as he took Fleur’s hand and kissed it

“hmph.” Pouted Fleur as Harry started laughing; he knew she hated not knowing something.

After the two finished they chose to walk around and explore some more before heading home and preparing for the Delacour Christmas eve party tomorrow.

It was nighttime by the time Harry and Fleur finished, Fleur had Harry take the wheel as Fleur was tired and didn’t feel like driving all the way back. 

“Told you we should have apparated.” Said a Harry with a smirk

“Shut up,” said a tired Fleur as she leaned her head onto his shoulder

With a smirk Harry continued to drive down the empty road back towards the French countryside when he heard Fleur mutter something. 

“Arry?” 

“Yes, Ma chere?” asked Harry 

“Je T’aime,” said Fleur with close eyes as a small smile appeared on her face

“I love you too Fleur.” Smiled Harry kissing his flower on top of the head.

 

Authors note: That’s chapter 17! I thought I’d put in a little Harry/Fleur romance for you guys amidst all the confusion and action.


End file.
